Slow Fight to Insanity
by IDRF
Summary: Lagoon Company and a few of their frienemies have been hired by two mysterious gunners. Their mission, to go with the mystery man and woman to the little city of Haven City, where everyone has pointy ears and uses this essence simply called Eco. How will they react when they meet the city's heroes, Jak and Daxter? And what will they do when they come face to face with Metal Heads?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. So I recently rewatched the Black Lagoon anime and also decided to them play Jak and Daxter and a thought came to me. What would it be like if some of the Black Lagoon characters managed to get into the Jak and Daxter universe. So that is how this story idea came to mind. I hope this is a good enough idea for both Jak and Daxter fans and Black Lagoon fans. So, as I always say before writing the story to any story, to the story.**

Chapter 1: Fuck This Shit

Revy and Rock were on the deck of the Black Lagoon, having a few drinks and smoking cigarettes. For once, they were having some down time after all that has happened over the past year. That is when, it happened.

"Hey, Revy. It is so peaceful today. It is amazing that you haven't decided to shoot something" Rock quietly commented as a small breeze blew across the bloat's deck.

"You got that right. Although, I still want to shoot something, anything" Revy replied, smiling at the thought of something bleeding out from bullet holes inside its body from her Cutlass.

"Hey, you two. Dutch wants you two" the two heard Benny call.

"And now the peacefulness is gone" Rock sighed as he climbed down to where Dutch was steering the boat.

"What is it Dutch" Revy asked the employer of the Lagoon Company.

"It seems like someone has called for a small group of criminals to meet at the Yellow Flag. We are among this guy's guest" Dutch answered as the Lagoon Company saw the crooked city of Roanapur in the distance.

"Any idea who this guy is called" Benny asked.

"It actually wasn't the person hosting this who called but the guy that did call referred to his boss as 'Her'. He said that no matter what, we are not to speak a word about this to anyone. He and his boss will be there, as long as they don't run into trouble" Dutch answered as he remembered the conversation with the inviting party.

"What did he say his name was" Rock asked his boss.

"Yeah. People who he is friends with or he trusts call him 'Headshot'. I don't intend to know why he is called 'Headshot'. So that means you need not to piss him off, _Revy_" Dutch answered.

"Yeah, yeah" Revy replied, clearly trying not to explode at Dutch.

"So... Who is going to be there" Rock asked.

"Let's see. Benny's friend, Jane, that crazy bitch, Roberta, Eda, Balalaika, Mister Chang, Shenhua, us and the two gathering this up. Sounds like whatever they want will require a lot of fire power and brains" Dutch answered as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Sounds like fun. Me and Chinglish can finish what we started" Revy laughed.

"You worry me" Rock sighed.

"One more thing, he said to pack a few bags of clothes, we are going to be away for a while" Dutch added as he docked the Black Lagoon.

A few hours later and a few bags packed with clothes and weapons, the Lagoon Company were drinking in the Yellow Flag bar. Soon they were joined by their fellow hired guns and brains.

"Ahh, dumbass, you staying out trouble" Shenhua teased Rock.

"Chinglish, being a bitch like usual" Revy laughed.

"Seems bitch wants to fight. Okay, I will fight" Shenhua shot back.

"Why you bitch" Revy screamed before someone fired their gun.

The whole hired group turned to see a man wearing a hood and some sort of close fitting mask. He was holding a sniper rifle in his right hand and on his left shoulder he had the skull of some kind of animal. He wore a trench coat, black military pants, a camo shirt and black combat boots. Behind him was a woman with a similar outfit, minus the hood and mask. Her eyes were a strong violet colour. Her hair was black but with a yellow stripe going down her left bang. Her hair was mostly tied back in a ponytail. In her left hand was a small, unrecognisable firearm. This was everyone noticed that the duo's weapons were glowing. The sniper rifle was glowing yellow. The hand gun was glowing crimson red.

"Calm down will you. Whatever beef you have with each other, you need to put aside" the man growled.

"You must be 'Headshot' and 'Her'" Dutch asked.

"Yes, and I don't intend to be willing to use our weapons in this fine establishment" the man answered before giving the woman a nod. "You tell them, 'Her'."

"As you say, 'Headshot'. We have asked for your skills for this very special mission. I am 'Her'. This is my employee, 'Headshot'. Our allies are having extreme trouble with a group simply known as the Metal Heads. So, we thought it best to collect the best gunman and woman and the biggest brains in the criminal underworld who would prove to be the best. This is a once in a life time opportunity. I do promise a big pay. So, are you in" 'Her' asked with a slight grin.

"What makes you think we will work for you" Balalaika asked.

"Yeah, what makes you think we work for you" Shenhua agreed with the Hotel Moscow leader.

"You each get a million US dollars each for helping" 'Headshot' replied.

"I'm sorry, did you just say a million US dollars? You got to be joking. As if you have that much" Revy laughed before realising that the man and woman were smiling.

"You know, for a dual-wielding master, you sure are stupid to not believe us" 'Headshot' laughed.

"Prove it and we will join" Dutch demanded.

"I know Daxter would love him. 'Her', would you kindly get our proof" 'Headshot' asked.

"Here you go" 'Her' smiled as she placed a briefcase on the table they were gathered around.

She opened it to reveal rows and rows of US hundred dollar bills. However, Jane was not convinced. She demanded that she checked to see if the money was valid and that the total was correct. To her surprise, all the money was valid and the total was two million extra.

"Well, shit. You seem like you can get around anything. When do we leave" Jane grinned as she went through all the things she could buy with the money she was being paid with.

"Tomorrow. Lagoon Company, I believe you have a means of transport for us" 'Her' answered before turning her attention to the Lagoon Company.

"Yeah. Meet us at the docks. I believe you all know where" Dutch replied.

"Meet ya losers there" Eda laughed.

Soon everyone left to prepare for the little job. For something that seemed like nothing, they were surely getting paid a lot. Even Revy thought it was excessive. Soon, only 'Headshot' and 'Her' were left in the bar.

"I hope Jak and Dax don't us bringing these guys. They are going to be pissed when they find out how much these guys are better then them with everything" 'Headshot' laughed as he removed the bottom half of his mask.

"The more the merrier. Anyway, not like any Metal Heads are going to attack us in this world" 'Her' chuckled in response.

"Well, you go and speak with our pointed eared friends and I will meet you in Haven City tomorrow" 'Headshot' grinned from underneath his mask.

"Goodbye, darling" 'Her' seductively whispered in 'Headshot's' ear.

"Goodbye" laughed 'Headshot' as he scold the drink he ordered.

~_Naughty Ottsel - Haven City~_

Jak and Daxter waited outside the Naughty Ottsel with Torn, Sig, Kiera, Somos, Ashelin, Pecker and Onin. They were waiting for either 'Her' or 'Headshot'. They met the duo, once or twice before. But they never saw their faces. Finally, 'Her' arrived in a small, one person Zoomer.

"About time. What took you so long" Daxter overreacted to the lateness of the capable woman.

"Shut up you hair ball. You try going to a a crime filled city to hire some capable allies. Do you seriously think we weren't going to be on time considering the multiple crime syndicates" 'Her' snapped at the ottsel.

"Piss off" Daxter spat.

"Ignore him. Do you have our little help's names" Jak asked.

"Yeah. They go by some unique names. Your allies that me and 'Headshot' have hired go by the names, 'Two hands' Revy, 'Greenback' Jane, Rock, Dutch, Benny, Sister Eda, a military captain by the name of Balalaika, Roberta, Mister Chang and a woman by the name Shenhua but is called Chinglish by Revy. Now, treat them with respect when they get here tomorrow. You do not want to piss a few key members off" 'Her' answered before walking into the bar.

"Seems like you have stiff competition Jak. I wonder what they are like when you piss them off" Daxter joked before finding Jak's fist in his face.

"Shut up, Dax. We don't even know who these guys are. So we don't know what they are like in battle. Now, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted from that fight with the Metalpede today" Jak yawned as he entered the bar.

"Alright, you all get free accomodation for tonight at my place" Dax informed his friends. "Except for Pecker."

"Shut up you orange hair ball" Pecker scowled at Daxter.

"Ya know I was only joking" Daxter waved off Pecker's insult.

"I wonder how some off them got their names" Torn asked as he and the others entered the bar.

_~Next Morning - Roanapur~_

"Where the fuck is that cunt and his bitch of a boss" Revy whined as everyone, plus Balalaika's second in command, waited for the hiring party.

"Shut up Revy. You're pissing everyone off" Balalakia snapped.

"If you weren't so corrupted, miss Revy, maybe you would have more patience for me" came 'Headshot's' voice.

"Where is your friend" Dutch asked.

"She will be waiting at the city's local bar of where we are going" the man shrugged.

"This bar, the alcohol any good" Revy asked, eager for some booze.

"In my opinion, yes. Even if the bar is run by a hair ball. Now, let's move out. Torn will be kill me if we are late. After Jak, Daxter and 'Her' get to me" 'Headshot' ordered, shuddering at what his friends would do.

"Everyone, get aboard" Dutch called.

"Seems like we are getting a extra helper. Good" the man laughed as he jumped onto the Black Lagoon after Boris.

"You are really starting to piss me off more then Chinglish" Revy glared at the man.

"I'm happy to headshot you but that would mean a capable gunwoman won't be helping" 'Headshot' laughed before disappearing below deck.

"He very annoying. Let's kick him off" Shenhua agreed.

"Thanks Chinglish, now shut up" Revy snapped.

"Where is it we are going" Dutch asked 'Headshot', who had just took a can of beer outta the boat's mini fridge.

"The place is called Haven City. I am the only one aboard who can direct us there so, if you don't mind. Once we can out to sea, could I take control of the boat" 'Headshot' replied with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"You got a deal but I remain in here so I can memorise the route" Dutch demanded.

"Deal" 'Headshot' grinned, clearly happy with the deal.

It wasn't long until the Black Lagoon left the bay. So, as the deal had said, Dutch switched out 'Headshot' for who stood and who steered.

"This is different to what I'm use to but then again, you will see why soon enough" 'Headshot' laughed.

"Shut up and just get us there" Dutch demanded.

"This is very out of character for you. Is it because you have to have someone else commandeer your vessel" 'Headshot' cheekily insulted.

"Just, get us to your city" Dutch ordered.

"Precursors, open the rift gate in a few hours at you know where" 'Headshot' calmly spoke into a headset underneath his hood.

"You got it. You bringing who you hired to help with the Metal Head problem" came a male voice from the opposite end.

"Yeah, matter of fact, one is in the room with me" 'Headshot' laughed into his headset.

"Say hello from us to him... Hang on, this isn't good. A Metal Head is in your waters. Take care of it" the man on the opposite end shouted.

"Oh shit" 'Headshot' gasped before a black and silver, armoured tentacle rose from the water, followed by the rest of the monster.

"What the fuck is that thing" Dutch barked as he loaded his guns.

"I wish you guys luck" 'Headshot' called as he sped away from the creature.

"'Headshot', you will not defeat the Hora-Quan" came a booming voice.

"Oh shut the fuck up" 'Headshot' snapped. "Dutch get back here. I'm dealing with it myself."

"Gladly" Dutch agreed as he returned.

"What is that thing" Revy screamed as she opened fire on the monster.

"Metal Flek" scowled 'Headshot'.

"My bullets are doing jack shit" Eda cried.

"That's why I use this" 'Headshot' snarled as he took aim with his sniper rifle.

"How is that going to fucking work" Revy screamed.

"This is how" grinned the sniper before he opened fire.

A stream of yellow light zoomed towards the monster following the Black Lagoon. Everyone watched in awe as the yellow stream of light crashed into the glowing, yellow forehead of the monster. The monster screamed in agony before exploding into a brilliant burst of dark purple light.

"Better get the skull gem" grinned the sniper before throwing a rope at the spot the creature once swam.

"Skull... Gem" Revy asked as the sniper pulled a faintly glowing, yellow gem from the water.

"Worth a lot on the black market. Can be traded for weapon upgrades" 'Headshot' grinned as he placed the gem in a small bag at his hip.

"You tell me exactly what the fuck that thing was or I will kick you off my boat" Dutch snapped as everyone met on the deck.

"That is a Metal Head commander. He went by the name Metal Flek. I have wanted revenge on him ever since he killed my mother and father when I was eight years old" 'Headshot' honestly answered before a bright blue circle of light burst in front of the Black Lagoon. "About fucking time. You know, the Precursors are incredibly convenient timers."

"What are you" Revy snapped.

"You will see. Now, calm down and let us go through the rift gate before it closes" 'Headshot' calmly ordered.

"It's for the money. It's for the money" Dutch whispered to himself. "Alright, but if we deal with anything like that again, you're a deadman."

"No promises there" 'Headshot' calmly informed the well built man.

Soon Dutch sailed the Black Lagoon into the rift gate. As they entered, the rift gate shut behind them. The group stared around the ocean and didn't see much until 'Headshot' fired a flare into the air and soon an airship of some kind was hovering above the Black Lagoon. The back of the airship opened to reveal four pointy eared men in bluish armour. In the centre of them was a black pointy eared man, a little more built then Dutch in greyish silver armour and in his hand was a staff of some kind. Behind him and the men in bluish armour was a purple, yellow eyed, furry ape like creature in it's own version of the men in blue's armour.

"Sig, Freedom League fighters, Brutter, I trust you are here to carry us back to Spargas or Haven City. I sincerely hope you allow us to bring this boat with us" the sniper cheered.

"You're a little early" the black man grinned.

"Metal Head squid attacked us. Now, please airlift this boat to Haven City or Spargas" 'Headshot' answered.

"We'll be oblige to do so" the creature nodded before the Black Lagoon was attached to the airship by some ropes.

"I recommend you get aboard" the black man suggested.

"Make room" 'Headshot laughed before collecting the men and women he and 'Her' hired from below deck.

At first, none of them spoke to each other. The pointy eared men and the creature spoke separately from the none pointy eared people. It finally took the sniper to get either side to speak to each other.

"For the sake of the Precursors, speak to each other" 'Headshot' snapped.

"Kinda hard to speak to elves when you have no idea who they are" Revy shot at the sniper.

"She has a point. Matter of fact, why are we even speaking to you? We don't even know what your face looks like" the black man agreed.

"Good point. But my face is not yet time to reveal. Now, Sig, Revy, please talk about something. Maybe you both should talk about guns. You both like guns" 'Headshot' spoke in a tone that revealed that he was about to snap.

"I'm sure she doesn't know anything about guns" scoffed the black man.

"Same here. I'm not sure he knows anything" Revy laughed.

"Why did I even suggest this" the sniper sighed.

"Sir, we got Haven City in sight. Preparing to land" the pilot called back over the sound of Sig and Revy arguing.

"Land this. We got a duel" Sig replied as he and Revy circled each other.

"Why don't you just bare knuckle box each other before you decide to shoot the shit out of Haven" the creature suggested.

"I like you Brutter" Balalaika smiled at the creature.

"Thank you miss" Brutter bowed.

"Governer Ashelin and Jak are calling us. Should we answer" the pilot called.

"Tell them we are about to land" 'Headshot' answered for Sig.

"Who do you think is going to win in a boxing match" Rock asked one of the men in blue.

"I will have to say Sig. I don't know anything about you lot so I can't really bet on your chick" the man replied.

"Valid point" Rock agreed. "I'm going with Revy."

"We have landed. Opening ramp" the pilot called.

As soon as the ramp fully opened, Revy tackled Sig onto the concrete pavement below. The two soon started to trade blows. Everyone inside the airship shook their heads with small smiles on their faces as they walked pass the fighting pair.

"What is going on" came a rough male voice.

"Fight between Sig and one of the guys recently hired by 'Her' and 'Headshot'" Brutter informed.

"For the love of the Precursors. Break it up" the man ordered before seeing Sig and Revy out cold.

"Get Jak" 'Headshot' ordered. "He will need to speak with these guys personally."

"Or we can bring them to the Naughty Ottsel" the man snarled at the sniper.

"Daxter plus women in short shorts will equal him flirting with her" 'Headshot' responded.

"Tess remember" the man argued.

"Oh right. Forgot about her. Sorry Torn" 'Headshot' mentally slapped himself for forgetting Daxter's girlfriend.

"Follow me, ya short eared freaks" grumbled Torn as he walked away.

"Just so you know, I don't appreciate being called a short eared freak, you elf" Balalaika glared.

"I've been called worst" was Torn's only reply.

The group of hired men and women followed Torn to a bar with a odd looking orange otter, weasel hybrid. As they entered they were a bit shocked with what was inside.

**A/N. This is my longest debut chapter for any story, to date. This is a achievement for me. Yes, I know there are longer debut chapters for other stories but let me relish in the success of this length of chapter. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. The temporary schedule is this. My Frozen FanFic be updated on Saturdays, my Star Wars Rebels one on Sunday's and this one on Mondays. Now that you have the temporary schedule. Yeah. To the story.**

Chapter 2: The Naughty Ottsel

Rock and company were shocked at what they saw when they entered the pub. On a template on the wall above the bar was the head of some kind of monster. This monster had tube like appendages coming off the forehead and ended in small glowing yellow orbs while in the centre of the forehead was a larger yellow orb. The orbs where exactly like the skull gem Headshot collected after defeating the monster that attacked the Black Lagoon before they entered the portal. It's mouth was open just enough to see a set of sharp teeth. The skin of the creature was a bluish colour with a few metal like armour plates. Below the creatures head, they could see two small, otter weasel hybrids in clothing, drinking from two jugs of beer. On the left of the creatures was a young looking man, which Shenhua would describe as hot, and a pretty, young girl about the same age as him.

The man was wearing bronze coloured armour. Under his armour, he wore a blue under shirt, white cloth padding and bluish gloves. Over his armour around his upper half of his legs he wore a worn down, light brown cloth. The trousers he wore were a slightly darker shade of brown but still looked like it was made so he could go in the desert or something. He wore dark blue boots with a light armour plating on the top. His hair was a blonde colour with a tinge bit of green near the roots. He had lightly tanned skin complexion. His eyes were a blue colour. The girl was wearing a lavender coloured, midriff singlet, with short, dark blue sleeves, barely making it pass her shoulders. She wore a purple choker and around her neck, loosely hung a pair of goggles. Her pants were purple, and pink that stopped in the middle of her shins. Near the ends of the pants, on each leg was two black straps, near her knees. She wore short, dark brown boots over oil stained, white bandage like cloth. She had her hands covered with the same type of cloth, noticeably more stained, with leather gauntlets that didn't cover her whole hand. Her eyes were a lovely shade of emerald green. Her hair was a dark shade of blue, almost black in appearance. Her skin was pale, but appealing. What set these two apart from the Lagoon company and Mafia bosses were their ears. The pointy ears that seemed to be common around this... Place.

Over on the other side of the bar sat two people, one of these people had pointed ears. One was an old man with a log being held to his head by long white hair. His clothing choice was a little out of place considering everybody else wearing some kind of armour. He wore a green tunic with an orange belt like piece of cloth around his waist. He wore a pair of glasses that had his left eye being enlarged more then his right. His skin was giving off a shade of green. He wore wooden blocks attacked to some leather as his shoes. Rock could tell that this would make him look a little taller then what he actually is. The person next to the old man was visibly a woman. She wore the same clothing style as Headshot. The hired men and women, except the still unconscious Revy, began to wonder if this was Her.

Near the right side of the door sat an elderly lady wearing some kind of hat that looked like it was upside down. Her clothing choice, like the old man, was rather out of place. Her clothing was mainly tattered green cloth. She did however, wear a red scarf over a sorcery skull necklace. Her eyes revealed that she was blind, seeing as she had no iris or pupil in either one. Perched on her hat was a creature that looked like a monkey/macaw hybrid. It had the features of a monkey around the face and body, including a tail. It had the wings of a macaw and the feathers to show on both wings and the top of its head. It's fur and feathers were red with blue yellow tips to the feathers and blue and yellow fur on the chest. The tip of the tail was yellow. He was eying the new comers closely.

Leaning on a railing was a woman. She had some kind of tattoo on her face and ears. Her hair was red and in dreadlocks. She wore a black jacket with red armour at her shoulders, wrists her right hand and on the top side of her hands and underneath that she wore a red shirt like piece of clothing that revealed some cleavage. She wore black pants the revealed some skin on the outside of her legs, down to her knees with two straps each on both sides. Her belt loosely when around her waist. On the belt buckle, was a piece of red metal similar to the armour on her jacket. The boots she wore were knee high and covered the least revealing part of her clothing. On her knees, she wore leather paddings with small, diamond shaped red armour. On the tips of her boots, was once again, the red armour. Her eyes were a shade of green. Her skin complexion was pale. She stared at the group with frustration.

"About time you guys got here" she snapped at the hired group and the men in blue armour, Headshot, Torn and Brutter.

"Sorry Ahselin but Sig and one of the hired guns decided it was a good idea to fight each other" Torn apologised.

"Let me guess, it was all Headshot's fault" the woman barked, gaining the attention of everybody else in the bar whom have not been watching the group.

"Funny thing is, that kinda is the case" Headshot rubbed the back of his neck as the men in blue carried both unconscious fighters towards a booth to the left of the door.

"Unbelievable" the woman whined as she saw Sig knocked out cold.

"So, Her, Headshot these are your hired guns and brains. Bunch of short eared freaks if you ask me" the blonde-green haired man asked the two hiring friends.

"Shut up will you. I liked it when you were more calmer. Like this morning" one of the otter/weasel hybrids snapped at the man.

"Blame the freaking Metal-Saur" the man argued.

"Well, this is new. These two never fight" Headshot laughed.

"The city was attacked today. It kinda caught everyone off guard. Plus, Jak couldn't access his Eco powers. So yeah, try fighting a Metal-Saur without ammo or Eco powers" Ashelin calmed herself before speaking.

"Eco powers? What Eco powers" Shenhua spoke.

"Shut up Chinglish" everyone heard Revy's weak groan.

"Seem like sleeping bueaty is awake" Shenhua laughed before finding Revy pointing one of her Cutlass at her. "Only joking."

"Asshole can hit hard. How long was I out for" Revy asked as she stumbled to her feet and up to her own group.

"A few minutes but you certainly did a number on Sig" Headshot chuckled as he grabbed a drink from the bar.

"She did that to Sig" the blonde man asked.

"Yep" Brutter confirmed.

"Shit. She must been one mean bitch in combat" the blonde stated.

"Shut up pretty boy. Or I might have to send you to the grave early" Revy threatened.

"It was more of a compliment then harassment" the blonde defended himself.

"Ow. My head hurts. Jak, get me a drink will ya. I think that's what the doctor has ordered" came Sig's voice.

"You got it" the blonde grinned before walking up to the waking man and purposely pouring a jug of beer on his face. "Oops."

"You bastard, what was that for" Sig growled before realising where he was.

"I think introductions are in order" Headshot laughed, wanting to get straight to business.

After about ten minutes of introducing who was who, they began to talk about why the hired guns and brains were hired.

"See that ugly sucker on the wall above the bar. That is the ex-Metal Head leader, Metal Kor. Well, he led the Metal Heads during the Metal Head war. A year later, the War of Haven City began, which the Metal Heads were being led by Cyber Erol, a cyborg, the Dark Makers and the KG Deathbots. Now, the Metal Heads have returned, now with a bigger force and a few new bosses. Remember that squid thing, that was one of the leaders, Metal Flek. Now that he is gone, there is only six more leaders as of this battle. I don't have any names but from what I do know, these guys mean business. They can shapeshift into perfect copies of anybody. Unlike Metal Kor and his sub commander, Metal Keaden, these new leaders don't need a cane or walking stick to walk around. Now, the question is, who are the new leaders and where are they? Any other questions" Headshot explained.

"Yeah, why don't you show your face? Her has showed us her face but not you" Revy asked.

"You've seen Her's face" Ashelin asked.

"Might as well show the rest of ya. I still don't know why you haven't shown your own though, Headshot. I mean, you let me see it and yet, you don't show them" Her sighed before pulling back her hood and pulling her mask off.

The hiring party was shocked to see that she was a short eared person. The only difference between when the Lagoon Company and friends met her and now was the fact that there was no makeup.

"Umm... Uhh... Sorry about calling you a short eared freak inadvertently" Jak sheepishly apologised for his comments.

"Now you, Headshot" Daxter demanded.

"Nah. I'm right. Maybe after we kill three of the new leaders, including Metal Flek. So two more killed" Headshot brushed off the insistence.

"So, where are we going first" Rock asked, wanting to find out what exactly the mission was.

"We go to the Metal Head Nest, that Jakky boy destroyed" Her answered for the pointy eared humans.

"Sounds like fun" Jak laughed.

"We move out in the morning. We are all going, so rest up" Samos ordered.

"Got it" was his only response from everyone.

"Hey, Revy, Jak, I want to talk to the both of you for a second" Headshot called as everyone was led to their rooms at various apartment buildings.

The two looked at each other before walking towards the sniper. Both eager to find out what he wanted to say. Well, they were in for a shock.

**A/N. You know what, I think I might change the title of this story. Yeah, I will change it after school today. Hopefully I can think of a better name then Honestly, a Unique Adventure in Haven City with Lagoon Company. Well, bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Now to find out what the thing is with Jak, Revy and Headshot. Very short chapter warning. To the story.**

Chapter 3: The Talk

"What is it Headshot" Jak asked with a growl.

"You two are the best gunners of your respective groups so I wanted to tell you two something. I know what all the Metal Head leaders look like and, well, at the Metal Head Nest, the new lowest ranking leader will be there. He knows who I am. So here is what I want you two to do. Keep him off my back as I activate an old Precursor artifact" Headshot answered, after making sure no-one was around to hear them.

"I will only protect you if you show your face" Revy laughed.

"I agree with her. No face reveal. No protection. Simple as that" Jak nodded in agreement.

"You two know how to make a easy deal. Might as well only show you two. You both don't talk about much" Headshot chuckled before pealing back his hood and pulling his mask off. "Happy?"

"Wow. Definitely not what either one of us would be expecting" Revy replied as she saw the sniper's face.

"I agree with this chick" Jak stared at Headshot.

Headshot was rather young looking, no older then twenty. His hair was Crimson red on his left side and jet black on his right side. His hair was long, long enough to make you question on how he kept it all in the mask and hood. His eyes were the same story as his hair but his left eye was yellow and his right eye was blue. Under his left eye, the two gunners could see a scar faintly glowing white. A scar over his nose was faintly glowing green. His eyes, hair and scars all were coloured after the six Ecos. The only way they could confirm that he was from Jak's world other then by his coloured features, was by his pointy ears. Both with a earring with a skull gem embedded into them.

"That is exactly how Her reacted. Now, if you excuse me, I need to put my mask back on" Headahot grinned before pulling his mask back on and pulling his hood back up.

"I'm gonna go and check on Keira" Jak awkwardly stated as he walked away.

"I need to just... Talk with my crew" Revy smiled awkwardly as she ran after Jak.

"And now my fun begins" Headahot chuckled to himself as he walked in the opposite direction.

**A/N. Told ya this was short. Any questions or ideas, tell me in a review or PM. Now, goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. I must say, I enjoy the one guest reviewer (who is my only reviewer *sad face due to very few reviewers*) giving me positive feed back. I enjoy reading your reviews, Guest. I honestly can't think of a clever nickname for you at the moment *sad face again*. Well, time to stop talking and time to start writing the story. To the story.**

Chapter 4: A Talkative Flight

"Everybody ready to go" Headshot called as he walked into the Naughty Ottsel, being followed by Her.

Everyone gave some form of saying yes. Headshot then looked over towards Jak and then Revy, giving them both a nod before shouting for everyone to follow him. Doing as asked, the two completely different groups followed Headshot and Her towards two drop ships. Her and Headshot entered different ones. The others just split into two different groups before entering either one of the drop ships. Most of the Lagoon Company and friends entered Her's drop ship, with the exclusion of Revy. Most of the pointy eared people entered the one with Headshot in it, with the exclusion of Sig, Jak, Daxter and Keira.

"There isn't enough room for us in either one. What the hell Headshot" Jak yelled.

"There is a third one on the way. It should be here in six minutes. Just, get along will you" Headshot answered before both drop ships took to the air.

"Great, I'm stuck here with elves and a rodent. This can't get any worst" Revy muttered under her breath. "And now people are staring at me, great."

As she had stated, the people walking pass stared at her. All of them confused to why her ears were so short. People stopped staring when Jak, Daxter, Sig and Keira walked up to the gunwoman.

"You don't look too happy" Daxter snickered.

"Shut up you rodent. I just don't understand why I have to stay and wait with three elves and a talking rodent" Revy snapped, drawing both her guns and aiming them both at Daxter.

"You wouldn't shoot a god would you" Daxter nervously asked as the barrels of the guns aimed at his head and chest.

"Bullshit you're a god. You are a rodent that likes to talk" Revy snarled as she slowly itched her fingers to pull the triggers.

"Funny thing is, he kinda is one. Technically" Jak laughed as he cautiously extended his hand and moved the handguns away from his friend.

"Jak... Daxter... You both realise that you can't be telling strangers about the Precursors being you know whats" Keira reminded the two best friends.

"Sorry, but how else are we going to have Daxter not get killed by a woman with a trigger finger" Jak calmly argued.

"He has a point" Sig agreed.

"I know, but just don't talk about the Precursors' identities in public" Keira sighed.

"I promise we won't" Jak assured as he gave Keira a embracing hug.

"How fucking touching, but where the fuck is the drop ship" Revy snapped, just as a drop ship lowered down in front of the group and opened its doors. "Oh come on."

"I wonder who is driving this thing" Jak commented as the five entered the drop ship.

"Well it ain't you guys" a gravelly male voice called from the cockpit.

"Na shit" Revy barked as she charged at the cockpit only to be thrown back. "What the fuck was that?"

"Barriers that I installed to stop people from disturbing my pilots" came Headshot's voice over an intercom link.

"Makes perfect sense to me" Sig chuckled as he saw the look of confused annoyance on Revy's face.

"So... Revy, where do you come from" Keira asked after several long minutes of silence.

"If you must know, I am from New York but I ran away after some incidents when I was younger. I met Dutch a few years later and we became the original two members of the Lagoon Company. We then got Benny to join after I saved his ass from the FBI and CIA. Just over a year ago, we got Rock and now we are at the four members of Lagoon Comapny, two of the people, well more like three, we work for, some people we worked or saved before. What about you guys? Where are you from and how do you know some of your friends" Revy replied.

"Well... I'm from Haven City but I grew up in Sandover Village for most of my life. I know Keira because her father raised me like a son since I was orphaned. I met Daxter there and we became the closest of best friends... Then he turned into a god" Jak laughed in response.

"Well... That spoils the surprise of what the Precursors are. Thanks a lot Jak" the pilot called.

"Sorry" Jak sheepishly apologised.

"Continue on" Revy insisted, a little interested in what Jak was telling here.

"Well, after Daxter got turned into an Ottsel, we had to find a Dark Eco Sage by the name of Gol. It turns out Gol, along with his sister both wanted to flood the world with Dark Eco. That forced me, Daxter, Keira, Samos and the other Eco Sages to find a way to stop them, which ended with me making Light Eco. We killed Gol and his sister and found a Rift Gate, but at the time, we had no idea what the hell it was" Jak continued. "Well, after collecting all Precursor Power Cells, we opened the Rift Gate and arrived in Haven City. I was placed under arrest and forced into the Dark Warrior program as a test subject. That didn't go well for the Krimzon Guard. I became a member of the underground. Down the line, we found out that we were in the future. We then found a younger me, a younger Samos and inadvertently found the leader of the Metal Heads at the time, Metal Kor, all in the same area. Well, before we could do anything, Metal Kor kidnapped young me and that forced me and Daxter to conduct a rescue operation. We found Metal Kor in the Metal Head Nest. The very same one we are going to. After defeating Metal Kor, we sent young me to the past along with Samos. Well, that was it until a year later."

"What happened a year later" Revy asked.

"Me and Daxter, and Pecker, get banished to the Wastelands. That is where we met Damas, my father. We proved our worth to him and became citizens of Spargus. We then returned to Haven City after it was discovered that it was a member of the council whom blew up the palace and framed us. But that wasn't the only reason. The Metal Heads were working with the KG Deathbots and Dark Makers. We didn't find out until a few battles later who was the man, well machine, behind the whole thing, Cyber-Erol" Jak spoke. "After we defeated Cyber-Erol, we became heroes of Spargus and Haven City."

"Yeah, and it has nothing to do with the fact that the Precursors gave you Light Eco powers" Daxter laughed.

"The gods of your world gave you powers. That... Is... Awesome" Revy grinned.

"Yeah" Jak smiled.

"Enough chit chat. We're here" the pilot called.

"See you guys later" Sig called.

The group of five stepped out off the drop ship to be greeted with a depressing sight of grey, black, purple and green plants and landscape. Over by a cliff was their friends ands just above them, was a giant rusted gun.

**A/N. Sorry for the late update. Internet was acting up while I wrote this last night. But at least it's up. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Tigre, thanks for your opinion. I personally do see Jak revealing snipets of his past, but not everything. I hadn't made him reveal some of the darker shit, well mostly the darker shit, to Revy. But I do see where you are coming from, he doesn't really talk about his past in the games but when he does, it isn't very much. So yeah, also, I checked out the story you recommended for me to read and I have to say, from what I read so far, it was well written. Good job. Now, if you don't mind, I kinda need to start this chapter, so... To the story.**

Chapter 5: Metal Head Nest

Revy looked around the landscape in hidden terror and visible awe. This was nightmarish, she couldn't imagine what once called this place home. She then heard someone calling her name.

"Revy. Revy" the gunslinger could tell it was Dutch.

"Yeah, yeah" Revy muttered as she reached everyone, hearing a muffed laugh from Headshot. "Shut up Headshot!"

"No. Because that would mean I can't talk y'all through mine and Her's plan" Headshot answered, earning a small laugh from everyone around and a growl from Revy. "Now, as you all recall, I have brought us here for one reason and one reason only. Find any clues on who is who of the Metal Head Leaders. We got Flek, and now we got to find the others. Her, will you please tell them all the groups we will be splitting up in."

"Sure. Here are the groups. Group A will have Jak, Daxter, Revy and Headshot. Group B has Rock, Samos, Torn and me. Group C, Benny, Kiera, Dutch and Jane. Group D, Ashelin, Balalaika, Mister Chang and Boris. Group E, Shenhua, Eda, Roberta and Tess. Sig, Pecker and Onin, sorry but you two better stay hear with the pilots. Just be careful not to piss any of them off. Let's just say it is worst than Jak's Dark Eco form" Her ordered.

"Got it" everyone nodded as they gathered in their groups.

"Hey, will me and Onin see what the pilots look like" Pecker called as each group walked off to do their missions.

"Yep" Headshot shouted over his shoulder.

_~Group A~_

Group A walked for several minutes before Daxter broke into conversation with Jak.

"So what did smart ass over here want you and the babe for" Daxter asked, not realising how loud he was being.

"He wanted to tell us something about his relationship with the current Metal Head leaders" Jak answered in a whisper.

"Fucking hell, what will it take to shut that hair ball up" Revy whined as she was already getting annoyed with the Ottsel.

"Just a look at that ass" Daxter snickered, before finding one of Revy's Cutlasses at his throat.

"Say that again, I dare you" Revy snarled.

"Children, calm it. We got company above us" Headshot calmly stepped in, aiming Revy's guns upwards.

Above them was a new breed of Metal Heads. This breed of Metal Heads all were the size of a Grunt Metal Head, but looked more like a horrifying mix of the Ram Head Metal Heads, Ginsu Metal Heads, Squid Head Metal Heads and Metal-Saurs. **(Just use your imagination on this abomination).** It was not the prettiest sight.

"Seems like we got some problems" Daxter nervously swallowed.

"You... Come with us or die" came a deep, rumbling voice as the clearly commanding Metal Head pointed at the group.

"Did it, just speak" Revy asked, worried about this.

"Yes. We agree to come with you, as long as we go to one of your commanders" Headshot calmly spoke.

"That is exactly where we plan on taking you" the Metal Head snarled as a deformed grin crept its way onto the monster's lips.

_~Group B~_

Group B was studying some of the plants that covered the landscape when they were approached by deformed Metal Heads.

"Hey Samos, you said you can understand the plants correct" Rock asked as he looked at a limp plant.

"Yes, but these plants are evil and are trying to talk me into killing you three" Somos answered as he saw movement.

"Old Shadow, what did you see" Torn asked, forgetting that he only had to call Samos by his name not his old code name plus the old.

"I thought I saw movement" Samos answered, eyeing the spot he saw movement closely.

"Strange. This seems like the work of the Deformed. But why here of all places" Her asked to no-one in particular.

"Because we are not here to harm" a voice screeched, terrifying everyone around.

"Wh...who said that" Rock stuttered before seeing them.

There, standing at the only way to the drop ships stood six deformed Metal Heads. Samos and Torn stared in horror at the new arrives. Rock went straight into shock. Her however grinned a little before speaking to the leading Metal Head.

"Metal Yanzare, leader of the Deformed Metal Head Elite. Haven't seen you since the last attack at the strip mines" Her spoke to the Metal Head as if they were friends.

"Don't speak to me like we are friends whore. We are just following orders. Metal Pomei has order me and my troops to gather the lot of you... Humans and have you all meet him" the Metal Head snarled as it extended its claws.

"If that is all, then take us to your leader" Her sighed.

"I can tell you this, she is insane" Torn grumbled as the Metal Heads dragged each man with them.

They didn't drag Her for some reason, and that made Torn suspicious.

_~Group C~_

Group C was looking at some old tech by the rusted gun when it happened for them.

"This stuff is old. How old did you say it was Kiera" Jane asked as she studied a small stone in the side of the weapon.

"Possibly over a thousand years old. It was built during the time of Mar" Kiera replied, as she smiled at the high tech, ancient piece of machinery.

"Damn that is old" Benny commented as he joined Jane in looking over everything at the weapon's controls.

"I'm amazed it worked to do that" Dutch added as he pointed over to the damage still visible from when Jak used the weapon.

"Well, you don't mess with family" Kiera commented before someone began laughing.

"Family, what bullshit will you humans come up with next? Ya know what you see as family, I see as a fucked up betrayal in waiting" the laughing voice broke into more laugher after saying this.

"Where are you? You son of a bitch" Dutch barked before seeing an almost human looking Metal Head flatter into vision.

"Right in front of you" the Metal Head laughed.

Unlike the Deformed, this Metal Head was not an abomination compared to other Metal Heads. It seemed like it was just a normal person with a few abnormalities. Namely metal plating over his right shoulder and a skull gem under his hair, again on the right side.

"But, how" Kiera asked with fear.

"I will explain once you come with me" the Metal Head laughed before walking away.

Frelin like they would regret it later, Group C followed this Metal Head.

_~Group D~_

Group D mainly just argued before their little happening happened.

"Piss off us bitch. I'm getting sick of people thinking their soldiers just because they hold military weapons" Ashelin screamed at Balalaika.

Mister Chang and Boris gave up on trying to seperate the two women long ago when Boris was sent unconscious for a few minutes. When they fought about it, neither one of them remembered how the two started arguing.

"Please, stop with the hate and war. Spread the love... Wait, that doesn't sound right" an angelic voice cues from above.

As the four looked up, all they saw was the valley walls. The two women began to properly fight when whatever spoke stopped them.

"What the... Fuck!" Ashelin screamed as she saw a demonic looking Metal Head.

"My exact words" Balalaika agreed as she backed away from the creature.

"What? No love for Metal Angeloca" the Metal Head put on a disturbingly cute pout.

"What are you" Mister Chang asked, remaining calm, even though he wanted whatever this thing was dead.

"A Metal Head sub commander" the Metal Head smoothly replied, giving the man a wink.

"This has gotten weird" Boris commented.

"Shit does when I'm involved" the Metal Head laughed."Why haven't you killed us" Ashelin asked.

"Because my boss wants ya" the Metal Head chuckled, sounding like some kind of deep screeching. "Follow me."

Without a word, Group D did as asked and followed the Metal Head.

_~Group E~_

Group E was walking around the nest while talking about different things.

"So, Tess, how did you meet Daxter" Eda asked, trying to figure it out.

"Oh I met him when he and Jak had to do stuff for my old boss. I found him cute, even though I wasn't this at the time" Tess answered, gesturing to herself at the end.

"What you mean when you say 'I wasn't this'" Shenhua asked, confused at the situation.

"I use to be a normal human before I was turned into this" Tess smiled.

"Well, normal for around here don't you mean" Eda commented.

"Yeah" Tess faintly laughed.

The three talking woman all jumped when they saw Roberta aiming a LMG at them.

"Get down" the terrorist turned maid ordered.

"Now why would they want to do that" a deep gravely voice teased from behind Roberta.

"Where are you" Roberta barked as she turned to see nothing behind her.

"Looking you in the eye" the voice replied as a Metal Head uncloaked itself.

This Metal Head looked exactly human with only a skull gem giving it away as a Metal Head.

"What the fuck" Eda screamed as she took aim with her glocks.

"Now, now. You don't want the whole Deformed battalion to attack you now do you" the Metal Head laughed, as if finding a gun aimed at him funny.

"Deformed Battalion" Tess repeated, as if finding a specific group of Metal Heads in a battalion existed.

"Why yes. Now, would you all please follow me. If you don't, then a few Deformed Metal Heads will get a lunch of short eared humans and an Ottsel... I mean Precursor.

"W...W...What" Tess stuttered.

"Oh I know what Precursors are. I was there at their destruction but hey, that is the past, right know, you plus these fine ladies need to follow me" the Metal Head chuckled.

"I say follow him" Shenhua voted.

"I ain't becoming a monster's lunch" Eda agreed.

"For the young master" Roberta breathed as she stopped aiming at the Metal Head.

"Looks like I have no choice" Tess sighed as the girls followed the Metal Head.

_~Drop Ships~_

Sig was just sitting down, having a snooze when he heard the drop ships' doors open. Pecker and Onin were just talking about random stuff when they saw what the pilots looked like. Four of the six pilots were human for sure. However, the final two, the pilots to the late arriving drop ship were... Metal Heads from the looks of it.

"What the fuck" Sig whispered as each pilot stepped onto the ground below.

"This is why I hate being a pilot, always getting a stiff back" the single female pilot groaned as she twisted her back and getting the sound you get when you crack your knuckles from her back.

"Yeah, always have to crack my back when we pilot for Headshot and Her" the pilot next to the woman agreed as he crack his back.

"At least we aren't like the brothers" one of the other male pilots laughed.

"We heard you Jon" the elder looking Metal Head pilot snapped as he and his brother walked over to the others.

"Guys, we seem to have guest" the final human pilot informed the others of Sig's, Pecker's and Onin's presence.

"Oh shit" the younger brother pilot sarcastically laughed.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Brot" the elder Metal Head brother pilot bowed.

"Ther" the younger brother grinned.

"Jon" the second to speak make human pilot chuckled.

"Sayam" the first male pilot to speak smiled.

"Kat" the only female pilot softly spoke as she bowed.

"Gregg" the final pilot reluctantly introduced himself.

"So, we found the traitors" a high pitch voice laughed as several unidentifiable Metal Heads flew down to surround the group.

"Oh for Precursor sake. Piss off" Brot demanded.

"No" a grey Metal Head replied as it stepped forward.

"Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca" Ther growled as he saw the Metal Head.

"Now Ther. You don't want anyone to die do you" Gleheca teased as he pulled something from his back.

"Who are you kissing the ass of now Gleheca" Brot snarled as he pulled a morph gun from his back holster, to be met by a morph gun in its Peace Maker mod form from Gleheca.

"No-one. Now, you all can willingly follow me or you all can die. Your choice" Gleheca barked.

"Better do what he asks, I don't plan on dying" Sig tried to convince.

"Onin says to do as asked" Pecker called as he read what Onin was saying with her hands.

"Then we do what old blind lady asks" Kat giggled, trying to lift the dark threat.

Doing as asked, the pilots plus the three Freedom League members followed the Metal Heads to a cave. There they met the other groups. And then they saw him.

**A/N. Well there you dear readers go. This was a little bit different from what I have written before and I like the small change I did with my writing style. Well, leave a review or send me a PM of what you think and what you would like me to do for the story, or tell me if there is anything you don't like, remember constructive criticism is a very good skill to have. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. Time for you dear readers to officially meet Metal Pomei. By the way, I feel like I should say how to pronounce the Metal Head's name, metal Pom-may, this is just in case you see the name and start calling him Metal Pomy which would be close enough but someone might read this with a friend or something (which is unlikely) and they both pronounce Pomei's name differently. Well, I'm gonna stop yapping and start writing. To the story.**

Chapter 6: Metal Pomei

Everyone looked at each other in confusion over why they were doing as Metal Heads have asked of them. Revy looked over at her friends and frienemies, all giving her the same look she was giving them. This was when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. As she looked over to see who was holding her, she noticed a Metal Head that looked like an angel, demon hybrid laugh as two other Metal Heads in human clothing get kicked by several Deformed. Removing her focus from the Metal Heads, Revy saw it was Jak whom placed their hand on her shoulder. He was giving her an expression that could only be read by trigger happy killers.

"You ready to take these bastards out" Jak whispered, just encase she didn't read what he silently asked.

Revy gave a small grin before giving a quick, unnoticeable nod in response. This was when they heard its voice. That loud, booming voice that could of been confused as a volcano erupting.

"So, the Deformed Battalion has done as asked without incident. Good, now tell me humans, what brings you to this neck of the woods" the voice boomed as a rather large Metal Head crawled into the cave.

The Metal Head was very unique compared to other Metal Heads, well, if you take away the Deformed and some of the commanding Metal Heads. This one stood at about seven meters in height (twenty-two feet and eleven inches). The length of its body was about ten meters (thirty-two feet and nine inches). It had four large, damaged wings folded by its back. The monster's legs were that of a spider, long, skinny and hairy, surprisingly. The face of the Metal Head kinda looked like a mix of a parrot and a lion, topped off by a skull gem. Down the Metal Head's spine was heavy duty bone cross metal armour. The main section of the body was like a fat goanna with the exception of wings. The tail was tipped with a double bladed axe like bone cross metal armour, similar to the spine armour but sharper. The underbelly of this Metal Head was not what you would expect seeing as it was much heavily more armoured then the back. The skull gem also had a transparent piece of armour surrounding it and the surround skin. The eyes however looked extremely human. Far too human.

"Metal Pomei. One of the leading Metal Heads. He may be ranked low compared to the new leaders but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he is in charged of his own army, and as fate has made it, he has been placed in charge of the Deformed Battalion" Headshot spoke calmly as he told all the humans present about this monster.

"I see you've done your homework Headshot. But tell me this, did you expect me not to notice that you have a Precursor weapon under your trench coat. Metal Angeloca, remove that despicable device from him. Metal Yanzare, kill him if he tries anything" the Metal Head ordered to the sub-commanders in question. "Now to the more important matter, what brings you all here?"

"We were searching for you" Headshot grinned as a small disk made from a type of red metal was pulled from his belt.

As if this was a cue, both Revy and Jak pulled out their guns and fired on the Metal Heads. Jak had his morph gun in its Vulcan Fury mode as he and the woman standing back to back with him mowed down the Metal Heads in the cave. The Metal Head Yanzare and the Metal Head Angeloca both gave each other a look and then pulled out guns of their own.

"Mind if we join in" Her laughed as she began to fire upon the Metal Heada charging at her.

"Brave" Metal Pomei chuckled as he swung his tail at one of the pilots, cutting him in half.

"Jon" Kat screamed as she joined in with the fighting.

"These are the bravest humans I have ever seen" Metal Yanzare laughed.

"Agreed brother" Metal Angeloca growled as he killed another pilot, this time it was Gregg.

"Headshot, we might wanna get outta here" Torn growled as he kicked a Deformed into the Grey Metal Head leader, Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca.

"Yeah, I thought about that and I kinda want to stay and have dinner" Headshot sarcastically replied as he fired his sniper rifle into about ten Metal Heads.

"All of you outta here, me, Dax and Revy will slow them down" Jak called.

"But you will die" Keira protested.

"Then you don't know any of them" Her chuckled as she dragged the screaming Keira away from the 'heroic' trio.

"Oh this isn't going to end well" Daxter complained.

"Then get outta here" Jak replied.

"Happy to oblige. Nice knowing you Jak. Oh, and try to teach these freaks a lesson in attacking people" Daxter grinned nervously.

"Does he always run from a fight" Revy asked as she and Jak held the Deformed off.

"No, only if it means we both will die will he run" Jak replied as he ran out of ammo for his fastest firing weapon.

"Good to know" Revy smiled as another Metal Head met its end by her Cutlass.

"These two are braver then the others. I admire bravery" Metal Yanzare commented as he, Metal Angeloca and Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca met up by a ledge and watched as the Deformed Battalion get wiped out by the two gunners.

"As do I" the other two spoke in unison.

"Cowards, get into the fight" Metal Pomei roared at the trio.

"We will once it is time" Metal Angeloca responded.

"If you won't join, then I will" Metal Pomei snarled as he charged at the two humans.

Revy and Jak dived away from the Metal Head leader's path as he slammed into the wall. Both humans continued firing. Revy was thankful that she packed more ammo then she usually would. Jak however ran out of ammo for all his Dark Eco mods to his morph gun.

"Fucking hell. These things sure know how to take a hit. They basically made me waste my Dark Eco ammunition" Jak snarled as he switched to a Yellow Eco mod.

Unfortunately for him, he did not back reserves for Yellow Eco based fire fights due to him liking to get up close and personal with his enemies. It only took ten seconds before his Yellow Eco mod ran out of ammo. Revs was noticing Jak's frustration.

"Come on Jak, let me out. I'll rip these freaks to shreds and help the girl. Hell, we could fucking kill Metal Pomei if we wanted to" Jak could hear his Dark Eco alter ego whisper in his mind.

"Will you wait. We still have the Red Eco ammunition" the Light Eco alter ego argued.

"Not helping guys" Jak growled through gritted teeth, earning a confused look from Revy.

Both gunners continued fighting the Metal Heads and their idiotic leader. It didn't take long for both to realise that the Metal Heads were forcing them away from an exit. This was when both gunners ran out of ammo.

"Shit" Rev growled.

"My exact words" Jak responded. "Dark, I think t is time for you to make yourself known."

Rev looked at Jak as if he was crazy until she saw purple electricity shot out of th young man's finger tips. Jak then began his transformation into Dark Jak. His eyes when to pure black, his skin turned grey, his hair went into black and grey, his teeth pointed slightly. To top off his transformation, Jak grew demonic horns and purple lightening cackled and burst from him.

"Time to play" Dark Jak snarled.

"What. The. Fuck" Revy screamed as she saw the demonic form of Jak.

"I recommend you find cover" Dark Jak ordered towards Revy as a demonic grin spread across his face.

"This is unexpected" Metal Yanzare commented on the transformation.

"I've noticed he grew claws. That is not one bit normal" Metal Angeloca stated as he watched Jak tare Deformed Metal Heads apart.

"The fact he has Dark Eco in him is not normal. I wonder if this the same man whom defeated Metal Kor and Cyber Errol" Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca asked.

"He is. Jak is his name. The very same name as the killer of the most powerful Metal Head and the one human we trusted" Metal Yanzare answered as he watched Metal Pomei swipe his tale at Jak only to cut down the last Metal Head fighting.

"Do you think we should help" Metal Angeloca rhetorically asked.

"We have done all we can here brothers. Let us leave" Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca grinned.

Metal Pomei watched as his three most trusted Metal Heads leave the scene of the battle. While he watched, he was caught by a Dark Strike from Dark Jak. The attack tore right through him. The blood from the Metal Head leader covered the battle field as he fell to the ground. He gave both humans a glare before speaking his final words.

"The others will get you. They will burn you while Haven City is crushed under the pressure of Metal Klog. I hope you are dead before then" he chuckled before he exploded into a mess of Dark Eco.

"Jak, what just happened" Revy screamed as she saw Jak return to normal and fall to the ground.

"I see you have officially met Dark Jak" Jak laughed before he found Revy using him as a punching bag for a few seconds. "Please don't do that. It hurts like a bitch."

"You fucking scared me" Revy screamed before she found Jak on top of her. "Get of me."

"As long as you tell everyone I saved your life" Jak grinned.

"Fine, but you gotta buy me a drink" Revy snarled before Jak got off her.

"Deal" Jak smiled as he helped Revy to her feet.

Both gunners walked through the tunnel system every else used to escape to find the drop ships waiting for them. Everyone cheered as they saw both gunners exit the tunnel. Both were thankful for their survival and were thankful that that only had four more leaders to get rid of before this was all over. What they weren't looking forward to was telling the others what they did. But, a few hundred meters away from the drop ships, the three Metal Head sub commanders watched the humans and traitorous Metal Heads leave. Metal Yanzare muffled a laugh as the other two watched with serious expressions. This was going to be proven to be fun for them.

**A/N. Well there you dear readers go, another chapter done. I know the action could've been better but next chapter will have either Jak or Revy retelling the events. Also Tigre, I also liked the inclusion of the almost human Metal Heads, it helps with creating tension for the heroes. As some future chapters will reveal. How far ahead I do not know, but it isn't going to be too far, I hope. Well, Cya for now, and I'll release a new chapter on Sunday for me (If I done the adding up correctly). Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Sup guys. Here is yet another chapter for you dear readers. To the story.**

Chapter 7: Joking Matter

"So, what happened when we escaped the Metal Heads" Benny asked both Jak and Revy as they had some drinks at the Naughty Ottsel.

"Well, after you guys left, me and Revy gun downed the Metal Heads. Metal Heads body parts and blood sprayed everywhere, it got extremely messy. I ran out of ammo for the Volcan Fury and all other Blue Eco mods to my gun. If it wasn't for Revy having my back, I would've met my end when switching mods. I switched to the a Dark Eco mod, the Peace Maker, due to size of the army they had, I ran out of ammo for that quick. Again, she had my back for the most part" Jak began.

"Then this idiot decides it is best to use long ranged weaponry in close quarters combat. He uses all his weapons before ammo before he switches to the Red mod thingy. That is when the big guy thinks he should join in the fight. Biggest mistake he had because he killed his backup and the three commanders all stay by the side lines then leave. By the time we both run out of ammo, it was just.. What was his name. That's right, Metal Pomei left. Then this joker brings out a friend of his" Revy added.

"She saw Dark" Daxter question.

"Unfortunately" Jak replied.

"That was fucking scary. Warn me next time if you will turn into him" Revy demanded, genuine fear in her voice over the Dark alter ego.

"Well, he got the job done" Jak shrugged.

"So... Your Dark Eco alter ego did the final blow. Interesting, that won't work on the other Metal Head leaders. Each has a weakness to each Eco. Flek was Yellow Eco. Pomei is Dark Eco" Headshot spoke gruffly as he lifted his mask just enough to drink his alcohol.

"What do you mean" Jak asked, forgetting to finish his story.

"I mean, each of the Metal Head leaders is immune to damage from all Eco but one. Metal Flek, he was weak against Yellow Eco. Metal Pomei was weak against Dark Eco. The others will be weak against a different Eco. My question is, who are we fighting next? Depending on which Metal Head we are fighting, depends on what Eco ammunition and Eco sources we need to use" Headshot replied, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"So you lied to us about not knowing who the Metal Heads in charge are. You do know" Ashelin glared.

"True, but how would all of you react if someone comes up to you and says they know exactly who the Metal Head leaders are? You would act like they were crazy" Headshot snapped.

"Tell us each living leaders' name and weakness" Torn demanded.

"Fine. Their names are Metal Hicnic, Metal Gawara, Metal Rok and Metal Wrek" Headshot growled. "Their weaknesses are in the order I put them in. Blue Eco, Red Eco, Green Eco and Light Eco."

"What about the new Metal Heads? The Deformed Battalion as Pomei called them" Tess asked.

"The Deformed Battalion are Metal Heads that took on traits from different Metal Heads. Their leaders were the trio we met. Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca, Metal Angeloca and Metal Yanzare. But there is a fourth, I just don't know who" Headshot answered, still with a light growl.

"Why is he called Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca instead of Metal Gleheca" Keira asked, not sure about the title.

"Because he is a human that had their DNA fused with the original Gleheca. He became a 'Yang' to the Metal Heads 'Yin', so earning him the title Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca" Headshot replied. "Now get back to your story. You're up to Dark getting out."

"Well... Okay. Back to the story. After his Dark alter ego comes out, I watched in horror and awe as he ripped the Metal Heads apart with his bare hands. When it was just Pomei fully by himself, he uses whatever this Dark Eco is and fires a ball of it into the leader, killing him. Who knew an elf would turn into a psychotic dark elf that shoots fucking lightening" Revy concluded.

"Don't forget I saved your life as Dark and that you used me as a punching bag when I came to" Jak responded.

"Shut up" Revy snarled.

"Just saying" Jak shrugged.

The rest of the night involved the Lagoon crew and their normal friends asking Jak and his normal friends about their world. It also involved Revy and Jak having an arm wrestling contest, Daxter and Tess getting drunk out of their minds and Sig having a soaring match with the Metal Head pilot brothers. By the way, Sig lost. The next morning was going to be one hell of a morning.

**A/N. A long chapter followed up by a short chapter. Fair trade. Also, thanks Tigre NKA (now known as) Tigerdj98 for favouriting and following the story. Appreciated. Cya 'till next time. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. I would like to thank the newest person whom has favourited this story, Captain Kenpachi Uchiha. Once again, thanks. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 8: Horrible Morning

Revy groaned as she woke that morning. She looked up at the clock and saw the time.

"Eleven a.m. What the fuck" she screamed, not remembering much of the night before. Revy searched her head for what happened the night before. "Okay, first off, me and Jak explained what we did when they left. Then Headshot told us vital information. Then we had some drinks. Then me and Jak had an arm wrestle. Sig challenged to brothers and lost. Then... Then... Fuck. What happened?"

By now someone was knocking on the door. Groaning, the gunner walked up to the door and opened it to find Rock, Jak and Keira waiting for her. The three had shocked expressions on their faces after they looked at her.

"M-Morning Revy. A bit hot today is it" Rock stuttered.

"What are you on about Rock" Revy asked, confused.

"Revy... Have you just woken up" Jak asked, trying best not to move his eyes away from the roof.

"Yes. Why" Revy questioned further.

"You might want some clothes on" Keira answered, having Revy realised what they were on about.

Quickly slamming the door, Revy got changed into her ever present daisy dukes and black singlet. She then positioned her holsters and put on some socks and her combat boots. Tying her hair back, Revy then placed both of her Cutlasses in their respective holsters. Reopening the door, she joined her teammate and the 'elves' as they walked down the hallway. They remained in silence for a few minutes, still feeling a little awkward about when Revy opened the door. Revy was the first to speak.

"So... What is planned for us today" she asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"We got a day off for today, because of us defeating Metal Pomei yesterday. So me and Keira we're going to the Mars Memorial Stadium and have fun there" Jak answered.

"Rock also wanted to see the city so we thought it best to show him around before we go to the stadium and suggested we get you too" Keira added, easing the confusion Revy got when it didn't explain Rock and her.

"So, where to first" Revy asked.

About half hour after leaving the apartment Revy was currently staying in, the group of four were in the Bazaar. Jak was telling Rock and Revy about some of the people he was friends with whom worked in the Bazaar district in general. Keira was focused on a conversation with a mechanic. This was when a large, black drop ship stopped over head. The civilians and the group of four looked up to see the back of the drop ship open up. As soon as the back opened, at least twelve Deformed Battalion Metal Heads jumped out, each with a gun-staff and heavy duty armour. Soon, one of the three sub commanders under Metal Pomei flew down to the Bazaar.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Revy grumbled as she took aim with her Cutlasses.

"At ease Rebecca. We aren't here to fight. We are hear to talk, if you will" the commander ordered, stepping forward revealing it was Metal Yanzare.

"How did you get my name" Revy snarled as she shifted her aim at the commander.

"You seriously need to calm down. All I want is to talk, or do you want the Deformed Battalion to kill everyone here" Metal Yanzare replied, eerily calm.

"Speak" Jak demanded as he stepped between the two.

"I will. As you four already know, I am Metal Yanzare. I come here with a warning, accept it if you want but do relay it to the Freedom League. My warning is this, in about four days, four hours, six minutes and fifty one seconds, Metal Rok will attack the city. He has requested that, and I quote, 'the two fucking ugly, bipedal pigs whom killed Metal Pomei fight me at the Mar Memorial Stadium', end quote. That is all, and one more thing, kill these fucks" Metal Yanzare smiled before leaping up to the descending drop ship.

Slightly confused, the Deformed Battalion Metal Heads didn't see Revy and Jak open fire on them. By the time they did, only three of them remained standing, but only one able to breathe. Soon Revy put all three out of their misery. Soon everything was back to normal. The civilians began to walk around the area acting like nothing happened. The four exchanged looks before they came to the conclusion of telling Torn and Ashelin.

As they entered the Freedom League building, they were met by the Metal Head pilots, Headshot and Her. Giving the other four a nod, they went their seperate ways. When they told Torn what Metal Yanzare had told them, they were in for a shock.

**A/N. Again, this is a bit short, but that is because of what I have planned very soon. The chapter with Metal Rok in it. Hope you enjoyed this little piece of the bigger story. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Thanks Tiger for your review. To be honest, I actually planned that part of the story to happen like that. It would've played out a little differently but then the original way would've revealed some things I have been keeping slightly hidden, and you have picked up on the one that is going to be revealed later on in the story, when I do not know. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 9: In For a Shock

Jak, Revy, Keira and Rock walked up to Torn, who was hunched over a table packed with maps, as they entered the Freedom League command. Jak lightly tapped the leader of the FL as to get his attention. Torn turned and gave the four a glare that would've killed them if the saying, if looks could kill, was true.

"What is it" Torn scowled at the four.

"Metal Yanzare appeared in the Bazaar sector and he gave a warning Torn. He said that one of the new Metal Head leaders would be here and requested that me and Revy take him on" Jak explained.

"Is this true" Torn asked, giving Revy a deadly glare.

"Yes, but there is more. Because he will be here, he is going to have his own Metal Heads attack the city" Revy answered, shattering at the glare.

"Beleive him. I take it you saw the most untrustworthy people we've met before entering" Torn asked, sounding like he changed the subject.

"Yes, but does that have to do with anything" Rock asked.

"Wait, they told you something didn't they" Keira asked.

"Yes they did. They explained how they know each of the leaders and sub leaders. And what they said about Metal Yanzare surprised me" Torn began.

"What did they say about Metal Yanzare" Jak asked, intrigued by this new information.

"Metal Yanzare is supposively notorious towards his fellow Metal Heads. According to the four that gave me this, he would prefer to watch a Metal Head suffer rather then a human. Apparently, he saved Her's life when she first arrived in our world" Torn explained.

By now, more people hand filed into the room. All listening in on the information Torn was given. Then the hired party walked in, expecting something due to the FL members all coming in. Then the other four whom was in the room before returned but something didn't please them.

"I see" one of the FL members looked at his boss.

"What brings all of you here" Torn asked.

"Metal Heads have been spotted outside the city. They look like they are prepared for an attack. The three Deformed Battalion leaders are with them. What makes this even grimmer is that there is a few new Metal Heads" Ther answered. "Me and my brother have only ever seen these particular ones ever sense we were born. We can identify that Metal Rok is among them."

"Like my brother just said, we've only ever seen some of these Metal Head types since our birth" Brot agreed with his brother.

"Do they have species names" Torn asked.

"Yes. Titans, Ground Moles, Laterns and Guardians" Ther answered.

"You should fear them. Titans and Laterns may not look like much but they are to be feared. Ground Moles, watch the ground for when they attack. Guardians, just be careful not to be spotted" Brot finished.

"You two, stay and we will discuss these Metal Heads species. The rest of you, back to your duties for today. Headshot, Her, watch the Metal Heads outside the city. Report all changes in their starting position" Torn ordered.

Doing as asked, everyone did their seperate duties. Jak, Keira, Rock and Revy walked to the Mar Memorial Stadium. Ther and Brot discussed the strengths and weaknesses of the four new types of Metal Heads with Torn and Ashelin. Headshot and Her carefully watched the Metal Heads that waited just outside the city. Everything was back to what it would've been.

**A/N. Well, I did this in just under an hour. Well, not including editing and A/N. Well, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. School is back up again today. Oh how I'm not looking forward to it. So this means I will have to alter my schedule until mid-year exams which will not be having any chapters for any stories released for the week before and the week during. This is an early warning as to why no chapters won't be released in the middle of the year. Now, time for the story. To the story.**

Chapter 10: Unforgiving Monsters

Rock, Revy, Jak and Keira walked up to the Mar Memorial Stadium. Revy and Rock looked at it in awe. In front of the main doors to the stadium, there was a statue of a man whom looked about five to six years older then Jak, wearing some kind of armour and holding a blade very similar to a long sword. Jak explained the statue and the history of the stadium.

"That, is one of the many statues of King Mar himself. It and the stadium are both in the memory of him. Although, a few months ago, this place was destroyed in an attack on the city. We had to rebuild the whole stadium and using pictures of the old statue, we made this one from the destroyed old statue. This place is rarely used now, due to combat racing taking the norm but the track and stunt course can be used" Jak explained as they walked into a garage area.

"You win any races in this combat racing" Rock asked, interested in what it possibly could be.

"I've not been part of any combat racing events, but I might when the Haven City track has been finished. I just don't know yet" Jak replied.

"What exactly happens in combat racing" Revy asked.

"Basically, it is a race with vehicles that have a mass array of weapons. Expect a lot of destruction" Jak smiled as he remembered a race he watched not too long ago.

"So what made this place so great before combat racing took over" Rock asked as he walked over to a single person zoomer.

"NYFE races and the hover jet-board stunt course" Keira called as she walked over to a race zoomer and got to work changing, fixing and tighten or loosening any parts. "This should be ready in about half hour Jak."

"Thanks Keira. I'll leave you to it while I'll show these two the stadium" Jak smiled before he led the two hired friends down a hallway.

"What is up with you and her? You're like boyfriend and girlfriend yet not" Revy asked.

"It's complicated" Jak sighed.

The three continued down the hallway until they reached a large room. This room was filled with ramps, rings and other kinds of stunt related obstacles along with a track like area.

"Is this the stunt room" Revy asked.

"Yes, now come on, you two are going to see the race track" Jak grinned before he began to drag both of his esteemed guest down another set of hallways until they reached the centre of the building, where they were standing on the centre of the finish line. "Welcome to the race course."

Revy and Rock looked around the course to see the lights flicker on. Now they saw neon blue signs, neon green signs and neon red signs all over the place. Then they heard something very similar to a car engine. The trio turned to see Keira walking the NYFE race zoomer by the side. She had some grease marks on her top, but nothing major. She was smirking at them before she pushed the zoomer towards Jak. As soon as the zoomer was close enough, Jak jumped onto and took off.

"What is he doing" Rock asked as Jak sped pass the first corner.

"He is seeing if he can beat Headshots time. Jak doesn't like it when someone out does him. Headshot beat Jak's record by ten seconds. Now Headshot has the record of fastest on the track" Keira grinned, looking down at device in her hand. "He might want to hurry up, he only has twenty seconds left before he hits Headshots time."

As if on cue, Jak rushed pass the last corner and was on the final stretch. His face was showing his determination to this. As he crossed the finish line, Keira checked the time and eyes widened at the time.

"Do you have my time Keira" Jak asked as he walked up to the trio.

"Yeah. You only just beat Headshot. You were six milliseconds faster" Keira replied, showing the three the times side by side.

"Wow. That was cutting it close" Revy commented as she saw the two times.

"How long is the course" Rock asked.

"Ummm... I have no idea. Jak" Keira admitted after a few long seconds of silent thinking.

"Don't know, I just race on it" Jak replied.

"If I knew the length of the course, I could work out how fast you were going" Rock sighed.

By now, they heard something was making its way towards the four. It sounded like hundreds of little taps by a stick on metal as the sound grew louder. The four looked up to where the sound was coming from. They waited until they saw them. Three Metal-pedes all followed a much smaller Metal Head. The group recognised this Metal Head as one of the Deformed Battalion leaders. As they saw the greyish skin of the Metal Head, they knew it was Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca. He looked up at the four with a cold stare.

"Hello again. I do believe you don't have my name. I am Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca. These are my three pets, care to explain to me with why you built this stadium on their nesting grounds" the Metal Head leader asked kindly.

"Piss off Metal Head. This place is a memorial to Mar and the people who died during the bombing" Jak demanded.

"I know about that bullshit. But after the bombing, this became the nesting ground for four of my pets. You killed one when you were in exile in the Wastelands. Now these three want their nesting ground back. I would say it is a fair trade" Gleheca smiled, showing the human that is half of his being out.

"No" Revy growled.

"Then you leave me no choice. These three will attack you and will get it back" Gleheca sighed before the three Metal-pedes began to charge at the four.

"Jak... I think Dark would be a good ally right now" Keira stated, worry in her voice as she remained quiet as she spoke.

"Agreed" Jak grinned before letting Dark out.

"I should've known you would let him out. All well, I'll be on my way. See you" Gleheca spoke calmly as he walked away, just as Dark sent a Dark Strike through one of the Metal-pedes' head.

The two other Metal Heads charged at Dark. One was caught by a swipe by Dark's claws and the skull gem exploded from the attack. The other didn't even make it to Dark because Revy sent a bullet into its eye, which led straight to the brain, however small it actually was. Jak reverted back to his normal self before he gave the others a grin. The four were soon called back to the FL HQ and they explained what happened at the stadium. Headshot and Her explained what the Metal Heads outside the city were doing. The others didn't report anything. Soon it was time to go and get something to eat, which, surprise, surprise, was at the Naughty Ottsel. There something truly bizarre happened.

**A/N. I know this could've done a little better but I have so much shit to worry about. School starting back up. Making sure I still have everything I need for school. Setting up my alarm clock. And a bunch of other bullshit. Anyway, cya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Thanks for the review tigerdj98. It is good when people are honest. I do agree with you about last chapter being rushed, it was school's fault with that. Fuck sake, whoever said that children need to go to school has not met a child in their lives. People learn mainly through experiences and not with what people tell them, although no school doesn't have many perks itself. I really need to shut up and start writing this. Hopefully I don't need to rush it. To the story.**

Chapter 11: Something Bizarre

Revy and Rock walked into the Naughty Ottsel to find everyone drinking and eating some form of meal. Revy looked at her team mate with concern. Ever since he saw Jak's Dark Eco form, he had been extremely quiet and extremely pale. When they reported about the incident all the man said was Jak killed the monsters. Tech was soon snapped out of her daze to the sound of glass smashing on the floor and everything going silent. She looked at where everybody else had their gaze and there she saw three small Ottsels standing with a person in a tattered cloak. The person looked exhausted and was ready to drop. Revy backed up when the person spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to give you a warning" the person spoke, just by the way they spoke the pub occupants could tell they were female.

Revy lost the colour in her face as she heard that sweet, innocent sounding voice. Fortunately for her, no-one was paying attention to her but instead the Ottsels and person in the centre of the room.

"Who is this woman? Tell us Precursors" Jak shouted, covering his mouth as some of the non-friends of his and FL members turned to see what he was referring to as Precursors.

"Usually it would be Daxter running his mouth but this is highly unlike you Jak. Because of you, we have to wipe the memories of this who do not know" the fattest Ottsel sighed, glaring at Jak.

"Sorry" Jak replied with a sigh of his own.

"It's all forgiven man" the skinniest Ottsel laughed.

"Hurry up and get on with it" Revy demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Miss, would you please" the third and final Ottsel smiled.

"Thank you Precursors. As you know, there is the Metal Head army fraction called the Deformed Battalion. They are the worst as you may or may not know. Their leaders, Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca, Metal Yanzare and Metal Angeloca are notorious for sending their own to their doom. However, they aren't the only three. The fourth leader will appear as an allie to you but he will betray you and betray the Deformed Battalion leaders in order to gain full control of the Metal Head army" the woman spoke grimly about this information. "The Deformed Battalion leaders and the few surviving members of their loyal Deformed Battalion and a few other Metal Heads will ask for help it defeating this for. This will prompt an alliance that Mar would never of dreamed of happening. But, I do know the name of the traitor to you, this will help. The traitor is..."

The woman didn't even finished before a loud gunshot could be heard ringing throughout the pub. Blood sprayed all over the Precursors and a few members of the hired party, Benny, Jane and Shenua, and a few FL members, Torn, Ashelin and Samos. The woman swayed a little before she fell backwards. The woman was desperately holding onto her life.

"Jak, get Light to help her" Torn demanded.

Giving a quick nod, Jak allowed Light out. Everyone watched as Jak started to glow a faint blue and white. He sprouted a pair of wings that seemed to be tentacles connected to a thin membrane. His eyes began to glow a bluish white, but with the white dominating the blue. As the transformation ended, Jak looked like some sort of angel, but he, as Light, ran to the woman's side. Finding where the woman was shot quickly, Light began to to heal the wound. The woman hissed as she felt her wound being healed unnaturally, well, unnaturally for her. She grabbed Light and whispered something into his ear before going limp. Light, confused and worried at the same time looked up at everyone as they saw everything. Light reverted to Jak before he spoke.

"We better watch out for who we trust. Our traitor is no longer in the building" Jak informed with wide eyes as he didn't see three faces, Headshot, Her and Brot.

"Where's Headshot, Her and Brot? They were just here" Ashelin asked before the only possibility dawned on her. "Those fucking cunts."

"I want everybody to find those assholes and to kill them" Torn demanded.

No sooner did he give this order did the door open. Outside, in the storm of Haven City, stood a beatened and bloodied Her. She was about to speak before she fell to the ground. A FL member rushed to her side and checked her over to find several gunshot wounds all over Her's back, chest, shoulders and left shin. It was a miracle she was still alive. Her breathing was shaky but she was still alive. She looked up at the woman who was shot with the last bit of consciousness she had and smiled at the slight rise and fall of the chest. This was the last thing she saw before fallen unconscious. The next morning, a lot had to be explained.

**A/N. Yeah this is short and may seem rushed, but I have a lot going on this week. I have to do stuff before ANZAC Day and stuff for school. Yep, you can expect some poor work until after ANZAC Day. Well, bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. Here is a little heads up for you dear readers. The gunner is going to remain a mystery until further notice. Sorry Tigerdj98, but I want this to spread out a bit. Now that I have gave a warning, here is today's chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 12: Once Again, Explaining

Revy woke that morning with worry, confusion and then anger. She was worried about Her and the woman. She was confused as to who shot that woman. She was angered because the Precursors left the woman to die. In the fury Revy felt towards the ottsel god-like creatures, the gunner punched the wall next to her bed and left a hole that went straight through to the outside world. By the time Revy was calmed down enough, someone was knocking on her door. Taking a deep breath, and making sure she was wearing clothing, the Chinese-American woman opened the door to find the three people she was least expecting. Shenhua, Torn and the woman, although her face could not be seen from under her hood. The three pushed their way into the apartment Revy was using as a home and walked over to the couch. Torn carefully sat the woman down seeing as taking a bullet to the chest wasn't exactly the most tolerable injury. Shenhua glared at her gunner rival as Torn began to speak.

"She requested that she speaks with you. Shenhua is only here to make sure either one of you don't kill the other. I can't stay though. I need to assist in finding Brot and Headshot" Torn informed before making his leave. He stopped as he opened the door and spoke once again. "If you do fight, go easy on her. A gunshot to the chest isn't exactly a good injury to have. Especially for someone of her age."

Revy waited until she knew Torn was gone before she spoke.

"What are you doing here" she asked the woman who clearly looked like they were in extreme pain.

"Is that how you greet old friends Rebecca? You greet them by asking them that question with a growl" the woman laughed, only to regret doing so when pain erupted from her chest.

"You okay" Shenhua asked as she saw the woman lean forward from her sitting position and moan from pain.

Both Revy and Shenhua rushed to the woman's side and helped relieve the pain by having the woman lay on the couch instead.

"Maybe you should stop laughing. Although, knowing you, that won't happen" Revy lightly laughed as she sat on the arm rest of the couch by the woman's feet.

"Maybe, but you know me. Always gotta find the funny side of things. Even after you left I still found the funny side of situations, except your actual leaving" the woman smiled, seeing as that is the only happy emotion she could muster.

"Why are you even here" Revy asked, looking at the woman.

"Well other then to tell you guys who is the traitor is, nothing" the woman shrugged.

"Well, who is it" Revy asked. "Matter of fact, how do you know?"

"How I know this information is classified. Who is the traitor is not classified. The traitor is..." The woman began before dropping her expression. "Oh for fuck sake. I had his name in my head a moment ago."

"Side effect from bullet" Shenhua questioned.

"I hope so, she never forgets anything Chinglish" Revy replied.

"Aaaaand you're still racially impaired" the woman growled, regretting that in a brief second as pain burst into her chest, making it feel as though it were on fire.

"You know me too well" Revy laughed. "But tell us who betrayed us as soon as you remember. Okay."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what is it like being a dual gun wielder with a bladed dual wielder as a rival" the woman laughed, being careful not to laugh hard enough to cause the nearly unbearable pain.

"Fun" Revy smirked as she glanced at the Taiwanese woman.

"Says bitch who can't get either boy she like to like her" Shenhua laughed.

"This sounds intresting. Tell me who you're falling for" the woman laughed as she looked at Revy.

"I hate the both of you. Chinglish. Kate. I hate you both" Revy growled as she didn't want such information revealed.

"Then I tell them" Shenhua teased. "Unless bitch tells mystery woman."

"She is giving you an amazing offer. Tell me or she tells the guys you are falling for" the woman smirked, causing Revy to sigh in defeat.

"I hate the both of you. I really do. But to save me the bigger embarrassment, I'll tell you. It's Rock and Jak" Revy replied, mumbling her official answer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that. Please repeat" the woman requested.

"Rock and Jak" Revy growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be a bit deaf. Did I just hear you right? Did you just say Rock and Jak" the woman teased.

"One word to anybody from either one of you and I will personally make you both my personal shooting targets" Revy demanded.

"Whatever" both woman agreed in unison.

This sparked a little deal. The two wouldn't speak about Revy's crushes as long as she does as they ordered within reason. Oh how much this would backfire on them in the next few days.

**A/N. Here you dear readers go. I revealed that Revy has a crush on Rock and Jak. Oh how fun this is going to be. I'm evil on Revy. Oh, as a little information on the new OC. I was going to call her Kat, but then I realised how many cat themed OCs I made in other stories. (i.e. The Cat from one of my Frozen stories). So now I have her as Kate instead. A little extra explaining next chapter about her character then we get to the action, the battle with the Hora-Quan AKA the Metal Heads. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. This is going to be short and will just be a chapter dedicated towards the new OC, Kate. The only characters from the parent series in this chapter will be Revy, because I revealed last chapter she and Kate knew each other, Shenhua, because she was in the room, and one or two Jak characters that will not be revealed in this Author's Note. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 13: Getting to know Kate

Revy and Shenhua walked together while they supported the woman revealed to be named Kate. All three were to meet a representative of the FL for lunch so that Kate could explain what she knew. The three walked into a small café like area where they saw Keira and Bruter talking and eating some sort of sandwich. The trio walked up to the three and sat down. Keira turned to greet them when Bruter gestured for her to turn.

"Hello Revy, Shenhua and mystery woman. I take it you know what Torn wants to know" Keira smiled.

"Yeah, sup Bruter" Kate responded, revealing a smile on her voice.

"How do you know my name" Bruter questioned as he eyed the woman.

"You're the fucking captain of the FL and you are a fucking Lurker, kinda hard not to know who you are Bruter" Kate replied with a cocky attitude.

"And there she goes once again with her attitude not exactly matching her words.

"Shuddup Rebecca, otherwise I might have to kick your ass" Kate groaned.

"And she has not lost her classic over the top threats" Revy grinned. "Face it Kate, you and I know each other too well."

"Half Asian bitch" Kate growled.

"Excuse me, but you two know each other" Keira asked, kinda shocked at how this mystery woman and Revy knew each other.

"I knew this bitch ever since I was six. She knew me ever since she was seven. Together, we were a dangerous force to be reckoned with" Kate smirked.

"Yeah, if you weren't constantly getting sick with every disease known to man" Revy grimaced at particular memories.

"Well, I was born with an extremely unique immune system that allowed me to get sick but killed the disease, regardless how dangerous it was. Remember that stomach bug I got. The one that put half the building on sick leave and how I only got it two days before I was all clear and it took you a month" Kate chuckled as she recalled a memory she shared with Revy.

"I remember that. Half of us were as pale as ghost, then there was you. Full of colour and such" Revy grinned.

"Remember when we stole from that copper? He has no idea what happened to his flashlight, gun and baton. Bastard did find us but not until we used all the ammo, destroyed the batteries for the flashlight and shattered the baton with the gun's ammo. Good times" Kate smiled.

"I remember that one well. But I hope you remember the last crime we did together? The one that involved us and the orphan twins" Revy laughed.

"That one was fun. But it also ended up leading to your arrest and you know, other stuff" Kate frowned.

"Who gives a shit. That was fun. Me, you and the twins" Revy grinned.

"I admit, it was fun but remember, we could've died that day. The twins went back to their orphanage with scars on their faces and shoulders. You came out with sixteen thousand bucks, which you have to me and the twins" Kate sighed.

"Sounds like you two were a handful" Keira grinned as she listened to the both of them.

"Smart chick correct. You two big trouble" Shenhua agreed.

"I would never think you two caused so much troubled. I like them, other then the crimes" Bruter grinned.

"'Kay" Kate shrugged.

"Why don't you show us your face? We should know the face of a smart woman" Keira requested.

"Sure" Kate grinned before pulling her good back.

Bruter and Keira stared in amazement at the girl's beauty. She was nothing like you would expect. Her eyes were much like Revy's except her irises were two different colours. The right iris was maroon whilst the left was a greenish blue colour. Her chin was slightly pointed but it didn't take away from her beauty. Her mouth was in a small smile. Her lips were a fine pink and her skin was pale, matching her lips. Her nose was small but didn't look out of place. Her hair was just pass her shoulders and was in a bun. The only way the others could tell her hair was a little longer then shoulder length was through the bangs on either side of her face. Her hair colour was black with her bangs in a different colour, her left bang was silver whilst the other was purple.

"Never changed" Revy grinned.

"You know me too well. I might have to say you were stalking me" Kate grinned.

"Nah, you wouldn't get me to go after you, shorty" Revy replied.

"Bitch" Kate muttered.

"I heard that. Oh, and I think the others love your beauty" Revy scoffed as she leaned back to stretch.

This was followed by a slightly awkward conversation before everybody left to do their duties, or in Revy's and Kate's case, catching up. This was the case for the next few days, until the set attack on the city. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N. A little longer then expected but then again, nothing is to be expected yet should be expected. That just made no sense. I'm gonna shut up. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N. Well, time for another chapter. This one I will actually be writing to the opening for Black Lagoon... Perfect music to listen to for writing a Black Lagoon Fanfiction. Now, for the story. To the story.**

Chapter 14: A New Battle Begins

Revy woke on the day of the Metal Head attack promised by Metal Yanzare and his superior, Metal Rok. She was ready to start gunning down the monsters but then she remembered that she had been requested that she fights Metal Rok, along with Jak. She let a sigh escape her lips before she got dressed into her usual outfit. She just wanted to kill more then one Metal Head, so why did she have to fight only one with a man she was crushing on. The crushing was sure to affect her performance.

"I need to tell him and Rock. It will only get worst if I don't" the gunner thought aloud.

Revy soon left her room to run into Kate. She stared at her long time friend, taking in her outfit. Kate was was wearing a green and brown camouflaged singlet that showed off her assets, green and brown camo pants that were tucked into the black combat boots. Kate also wore black and white camo knuckle free and fingerless gloves. On her hips was a combat knife, a Deagel and a sub-machine gun. On Kate's back was a FR F2 Sniper Rifle. Kate had replaced her bun for a short ponytail which in turn, was pushed out the back of the green and brown camo cap she wore. Under the singlet, Revy could see bandages wrapped around Kate's torso. Revy was impressed, and a bit scared, about that Kate was not showing pain, considering she had a bag full of ammo by her side and slunked on her shoulder.

"Revy! I see you are wearing what you always wear for this combat. Very nice. Very nice indeed" Kate smiled as she hugged her friend.

"I see you came prepared. You sure you will need everything you currently have" Revy questioned.

"Revy, this is only a third of my weapons. I got three combat knives, a sub-machine gun, a Deagel, a sniper rifle, a LMG and a pair of Glocks. If I had all of them then that would be overkill. This is so I can see combat and also deliver cover fire. Trust me, I will protect you" Kate smiled.

"Last time that happened I got arrested" Revy growled.

"How about all the over times" Kate replied.

"I nearly get killed because of you. Another reason why I decided to be friends with you" Revy growled before quickly changing to laughter.

"And there is the Rebecca I grow up with" Kate grinned before walking with said gunner to the FL HQ.

At the base of operations, each group was informed of their missions and who they would be working with.

"Okay everybody. Today the Metal Heads plan to attack. We are to split up into several groups" Torn began. "Group A, you will have Revy, Jak, the newly healed Her and the newly healed Kate. Your mission is to kill Metal Rok as fast as possible. Group B, you will be incharge of keeping the cities power up to we have the advantage. Your group will be Keira, Vin, Benny and Jane. Group C is tasked with protecting Group B. The protecting group will be Roberta, Shenhua, Sig and Ther. Group D will be Dutch, Eda, Bruter and Mister Chang. You will be task in protecting the citizens along with the other Freedom League. Group E will be Tess, Daxter, Balalaika and Boris. You four will defend the Port. Group F will be me, Ashelin and the rest of the Freedom League. We will cover the sky."

"You know, if Headshot was with us, he would've shown us his face if we beat this Metal Head" Jane commented before everybody began to leave.

"Group A has already seen his face. So suck it bitch" Kate laughed as she followed her group.

"Wait. What" the rest asked, only a little too late.

Group A walked towards the stadium in silence. People looked at them like they were crazy or something due to the weaponry, and the fact that three of the four were short eared. They knew not to say a word because of Jak, Dark and Light being all there. They soon found out why these three were walking via Torn's voice over a city wide speaker system.

"Attention Haven City. There is a Metal Head army outside this very city and they plan on attacking today due to our intelligence. We have sent out groups of four or more to certain areas of the city as for protection. Citizens, you are all to head to the port district of the city where several groups will protect you. This has been commander Torn. Goodbye and stay safe Haven City" Torn's voice echoed throughout the city before the citizens were thrown into a panic.

"Let's move" Kate ordered before sprinting towards the stadium only to witness Deformed Battalion Metal Heads rip some bystanders to shreds.

This confirmed it. The Metal Heads were attacking. Kate looked around to see several Deformed Battalion surround her, all with sickening, and poor excuses for smiles. Then one spoke.

"Looks like we found one of those short eared freaks the leaders talk so fondly about. I wonder how she tastes" it chuckled.

"Good thing I don't remember you guys at all" Kate muttered before grabbing her Deagel and sub-machine gun. "Cya bitches in hell."

Before the Deformed Battalion could register what was just said, they were gunned down by Kate. Kate stood there with a sadistic grin on her face before it changed to a neutral expression when the other three saw her. Her just stared at the destruction Kate created. Jak shrunk back a little, a little fearful of the newest addition to the team. Revy just stood, terrified that her friend had changed drastically over the years.

"Kate, you just killed a squadron of Deformed Battalion members without a scratch. Please tell me that you didn't find pleasure from that" Revy asked, terror in her voice.

"Things change Revy. After you left and I turned eighteen, I joined the military in hopes of finding you. After a freak accident, I wad dishonourably removed from the military. This sparked me to change into what I am today. I am now someone who takes a small but of pleasure from killing those who deserve it. If someone less then worthy is killed by me, I die a little inside" Kate replied, showing a little bit of sadistic glee in her voice.

"You've changed Kate. I remember you not ever wanting to kill. You liked to use weapons but you never used them to kill. That was the one thing that made me feel like you were the anchor to our neighbourhood' humanity. You changed for the worst" Revy replied, scared not for herself, but for the very reason she was talking, Kate.

"So what. Things happen. Now, we need to get to the stadium and kill that bastard. I'll take the sniper's perch. Revy, Jak, Her, kill him" Kate replied coldly before firing her Degeal blindly, killing a grunt Metal Head that none of the group had seen.

Petrified by the sudden change in mood from Kate, none of the group could object. They just did as ordered. They all ran towards the stadium, killing any Metal Heads that got in their way.

**A/N. Sorry if you wanted for the whole battle to happen in this chapter. Sorry but I'm just tired from today's (actually yesterday's) events. Well, bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Well, thanks for the review Tigerdj27, I actually took inspiration from various psychopaths in Anime to create Kate's moods. An important inspiration was Roberta herself, seeing as she was once called The Bloodhound. Another good addition to the inspiration group for Kate would be Sinon from SAO II, the whole innocence thing. Well, I actually really need to get to the story. To the story.**

Chapter 15: A New Battle Indeed

Benny and his group pushed forward with Group C until they reached the power station. Benny, Jane, Roberta and Shenhua were expecting it to look more or less like power stations they were use to, not just basically one room with computer monitors with the strange text found all over the place. That was when they met Vin. Vin's holographic head popped out of some computers and stared at his new helpers with maintaining the power to the city. They... Weren't what he was expecting.

"So this is who Torn sent to help me, short eared freaks and Keira. Great. Listen to me, I can't run everything at once so I need the technical people to set themselves up at each monitor set I assign them. The guards wait at the two corridors" Vin ordered sternly before he turned to face the three tech heads of the group. "Keira, right monitors. Short eared man, left. Short eared girl, back monitors. I've got the middle and front."

"Whose at which corridor" Ther questioned as he shifted his gun staff to his hands.

"You and Roberta at the far corridor. Shenhua and I will be at the corridor we just arrived from" Sig answered.

"Got it" Ther nodded.

"For the young master" Roberta muttered.

"Okay" Shenhua eyed the 'elf' before joining him at the entrance.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why is a Metal Head in here" Vin screamed once he realised what Ther was.

"I'm helping Mister Vin. I betrayed my own species for you guys and I'll do it a million times over before I join them again" Ther replied as he positioned himself in a sitting position in his assigned corridor.

"You trust him" Vin questioned with a terrified scream.

"More then his brother Brot" Benny muttered as he watched his monitor, pretending to understand the language.

"Fuck him" Ther laughed before he faced his head down the corridor.

"He better not get us killed" Vin uttered before returning to his work.

_~Group D and Group E~_

"Everybody, get to the Port District in an orderly fashion. We need to get everybody to a safe area safely. Be quick but don't break your orderly fashion" a FL member called into a speaker system.

"Does this guy knows what he just said made no sense whatsoever" Mister Chang rhetorically asked.

"My guess, no" Balalaika replied as she trained her eyes for any attacking Metal Heads.

"It was rhetorical" Mister Chang responded with a soft laugh.

"I know, I was just telling you my opinion regardless" Balalaika laughed in return.

"You know, I still can't believe that Brot and Headshot would betray us. Brot is a bit believable, but Headshot has got me questioning" Chang brought up the betrayal and the memory of the blood spraying everywhere.

"True. So fucking true" Balalaika agreed before talking into her headset. "Boris, you and Brutter seen any Metal Heads."

"Not yet" Boris responded.

"Dutch, Daxter, anything" Balalaika asked as she switched to the second pair's frequency.

"Naddah" Daxter responded.

"What about you Tess and Eda" Balalaika asked as she tuned in.

"Fuck no. No Metal Heads sighted yet. That is what you're asking for, right" Eda responded, earning a affirmative growl. "Good."

"Why aren't they attacking? So many targets yet they don't dare attack" Balalaika questioned as she found out about the zero sightings of Metal Heads. "Wait, what if they want us to believe they were going to attack when they really just wanted us to send Jak and Revy to the stadium? Mister Chang, what are the chances of these things using psychological warfare instead of normal warfare?"

"From what we've seen, they could be using both. The Deformed Battalion leaders seemed to be smart so they could be directing the psychological warfare whilst the higher ups conduct a strategy for the actually fighting" Chang replied as he thought about how the Metal Heads, particularly the Deformed Battalion have operated over the course since they had been in Haven City.

"That's it. That is what they want" Balalaika shouted once she heard Chang's words.

_~Group F~_

"Torn, Balalaika wants to speak with you" the pilot of the drop ship informed the leader of the FL.

"Thanks. Balalaika, what is it" Torn asked.

"The Metal Heads, they're going to use multiple forms of warfare to defeat us. They haven't attacked yet and it is way over due for the attack that they informed us on. Most likely they want to use psychological warfare before they attacking physically, then again, they could just be bidding their time. Be extra careful" Balalaika answered from the opposite end.

"Good, I was wondering why they weren't attacking, now I got a reason why" Torn responded before the line was turned off.

"So these monsters are using psychological warfare on us. Interesting" Ashelin thought aloud.

"Agreed Miss Ashelin" Rock replied.

"It would seem so. Be extra careful" Torn nodded before he saw two figures staring each other down on two rooves, both with a sniper rifle.

_~Roof Tops~_

"Headshot" a Metal Head hissed.

"Brot" the battered man snarled.

"Seems like we are both deemed as traitors" Brot grinned.

"It would seem so" Headshot agreed with a nodded before taking aim with his sniper rifle.

"How many bullets left? I got one" Brot asked.

"Two, but let's make this interesting. One bullet each, winner is who shots and hits the opponent" Headshot chuckled.

"Agreed" Brot grinned even wider as Headshot shot once in the air before returning his aim.

"When this coin hits the ground, we shoot" Brot smirked as he threw the coin high in the air.

Both took aim until the coin hit the ground.

_~Group A~_

Jak, Revy and Her ran down the hallway as Kate turned and began to climb the stairs when they heard the sound of two sniper rifles firing echo throughout the air. Each of them stopped for a second, waiting for another shot but nothing came. They continued their mad run until they reached the race course to see a man in a white shirt and green tie, with black pants, belt and shoes. His hair was a black mop on his head and he faced his head down for a few seconds before looking up to meet the three close range gunners up close. His face looked like a scarred face of Rock. Tech stepped back as she saw this. Jak widened his eyes. Kate gasped. Her just stood unfazed, although she could tell the others weren't expecting it. This fight was bound to be interesting.

**A/N. Haha. Metal Rok in human form is basically Rock. I actually was planning this to happen after I revealed his name. Hence his name. Well, bye for now.**

**PS. I may or may not have forgotten to put Rock in the last chapter. Hehe, sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. Yeah... Sorry about not posting this yesterday. I had a lot of homework to get through for school. I started the homework at 3:47 and ended it at 12:03, yes I remember the exact timing. That is far too much for me to do. I am known for being a top student but even I had trouble. At least I am not boasting about seeing as I know I don't know everything, unlike some other top students I know, particularly a red haired giant. He boasts that he is smarter then the whole year, when in reality he is about the fifth smartest boy and the tenth smartest in the whole year group. I only just beat him in whose smarter due to particular subjects but what I suck at, he is good at and he thinks that is all you need to know in life. Honestly, some people with arrogance get to me. Anyway, that got kinda outta hand. I really need to stop babbling and start writing, although I have one more thing to say, thanks for the review Tigre/tigerdj98. To the story.**

Chapter 16: In An Instant

"I believe I asked for two people not three gunners and one sniper" the Rock imposter snarled as he eyed the spot Kate was perched.

"How did you..." Revy asked, scared about how this person looked like Rock and also know where Kate was.

"This is just my human form Miss Rebecca. I also know where your friend Kate was because I'm a fucking Metal Head. Honestly, now I see why so many people think your a tool, a pawn to their ways. Now, let us get to business" Rok chuckled before elegantly walked his way over towards the gunners. "I do believe Headahot told you my weakness Eco. I propose a fight, you have a Green Eco knife and I have a normal blade. We will fight to the death. All of you against me, each with their own Green Evo knife, regardless of size."

"What makes you think we will believe you? Your a Metal Head leader" Revy snarled.

"Because unlike the uncultured swines that are my fellow leaders, I never back down from a deal and I am true to my word. I hope that answers your question Miss Revy" Rok snapped before adjusting his tie. "Bring out the weapons Metal Yanzare."

On cue, the known Deformed Battalion leader walked up with a glass container that had six green glowing knives resting on a crimson red cushion and had two normal knives in sheafs on the long side of the container. The knives were beautifully crafted blades with a mix of modern patterns and ancient patterns. Yanzare opened the box and Rock took out the two normal knives before gesturing for Yanzare to give the other four their own knives.

"Choose wisely, some have been used more then others" Yanzare snarled as Revy grabbed the sharpest blade.

"You make it seem as though they have been used in more then one battle" Revy growled before Jak grabbed two knives.

"Better keep the playing field even" Jak commented.

"I'll take this one" Her laughed as she took the bluntest knife.

"I wonder why Her picked the blunt knife" Revy asked Jak as Yanzare waited for Kate to join them.

"I don't know, maybe she knows something that we don't" Jak replied as Kate walked onto the track and grabbed the remaining two knives.

This was when Revy noticed that Kate had a fresh gunshot wound on her right shoulder blade. Kate winced at the movement of her right arm as she tested the knives with a few quick swings in the air and a few quick thrusts.

"Yanzare, tell the others to hold back until further orders. If I die, tell them to retreat, if I live, have them close in on the kill, and make sure the Laterns and the others the humans have yet to see attack first" Rok ordered.

"Yes sir. You four better be a challenge for Rok" Yanzare snarled before flying off.

_~Roof~_

Headshot and Brot stared down either one of their scopes. Both were bleeding and they didn't want the other to escape their sight. Headshot grit his teeth whilst Brot held his breath. They knew they had an audience. Finally, Headshot smirk, as did Brot.

"Well done, you got me good but you were unsuccessful in killing me. Thanks for the duel" Headshot smirked before breaking into a laugh.

"You sure know how to fuck up an allie" Brot laughed.

"They believed what Kate said. There isn't one traitor, it's both of us. Well done, Deformed Battalion leader, Metal Brot" Headshot laughed like a maniac.

"Well done, Metal Klog, well fucking done. Now, I will start my section of the plan, you will start in making yourself a friend. See you in Roanapur" Brot chuckled.

"See you there" Headshot smiled before he fell to his knees and allowed Brot to 'escape'.

_~Torn, Ashelin, Rock, FL~_

"Brot was the traitor. Headshot just made pursuit" Torn growled.

"We need to collect the man, he just took a bullet to God knows where" Rock ordered.

"Do as the business man asks. He has a good head" Ashelin ordered towards the pilot.

The drop ship landed and two FL members ran out to meet the fallen 'hero'. They placed him on a stretcher before bringing him aboard.

"Thanks" Headshot coughed.

"What happened down there? You both seemed to talk before you fell" Rock asked.

"I asked him why did he betray us. I was trying to hide the pain I felt from his bullet with a laugh when I spoke. He just laughed at my pathetic excuse and then explained. Turns out he is the fourth Deformed Battalion leader, the one that girl warned us about" Headshot coughed out.

"Seems like we have trouble" Ashelin commented as Headshot went unconscious, unknowing that he was very much dangerous towards the whole world.

**A/N. And I'm down. Hehe, I've revealed that both Headshot and Brot are traitors. Oh how much fun this will be to write. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. You know, thanks to Tigre/tigerdj98, I just started rethinking what fucking gender Seem is. Honestly, what is he? A boy? A girl? A tomboy? A shemale? Possible futanari? What the fuck is Seem? Well, he won't be in the story just yet. Just thought I should speak my mind about Seem. To the story.**

Chapter 17: Rok's Downfall

Revy, Kate, Her and Jak stared down the Metal Head leader simply known as Rok. He just smirked before he took a battle position. He planted his right foot behind his body then lifted the heel so that he was on his foot's toes. He placed his left foot in front of his body and dug his heel into the ground. He leaned forward and placed both his hands out in a triangular with the knives' blades pointing behind him. He gave the four a determined look before dashing forward and bringing his knives in for a cross section cut at Her.

"No you don't" Revy hissed as she intercepted the attack by swinging her knife in an upwards diagonal direction.

"Bitch" Rok snarled before he switched his target and began to attack Revy with dangerously fast swings, slashes and thrusts.

"His fast but not fast enough for me" Kate grinned before unleashing her murderous side.

Rok smirked as he and Kate countered each other's attacks. There were sparks flying in every direction as the blades collided. Both fought with virosity unmatched by anybody, not even Jak's Dark Eco alter ego.

"Seems I've found my challenge" Rok grinned as he pushed off Kate's blades.

"Really, it isn't for me" Kate laughed as she charged forward only to be kicked in the chest by Rok.

"Idiot" Rok sneered as he was attacked by Jak.

"Even Dark hates you and when he hates you, you know your fucked" Jak glared as he cut Rok's wrist.

"Thanks for the upgrade" Rok laughed as his hand bent backwards and shot out black sludge onto the floor to reveal it was some kind of acid.

"Acidic sludge huh. I never knew you could do that" Her glared as she charged forward to assist Jak, managing to have Rok scream in agony as he blade dug into his shoulder.

"You slut" Rok shrieked before he punched Revy in the jaw and cut Jak's forearm's length.

"You are one psychopathic Metal Head" Her commented as she stood alone against the Metal Head leader.

"Pays to be a leader" Rok snarled as he charged forward.

"Bring it cunt" Her screamed as she charged forward.

Both collided with dangerous force that the injured three were pushed away from the fight because of it. Kate watched as Her and Rok created sparks from their knives connecting. She was amazed that Her was fast with a knife. Revy watched as Her cut one of Rok's blades in half. Rok didn't seemed affected by the destruction of his blade as he continued to slash at Her. Both swung down hard and left deep cuts on the other's torso.

"Fuck" Her screamed as she began to grit her teeth.

"Likewise" Rok coughed out as the Green Eco entered his body.

"Goodbye Rok" Her snarled as she drove her knife into Rok whom dropped his own blade and stared at the ground.

"Good shot Her. Metal Klog trained you well" Rok whispered before he gave Her a head butt with terrible force before he stumbled back and exploded into Dark Eco.

"Her, are you okay" Revy asked as she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled towards the unconscious woman.

"Oh hell no. This must be the moment I was told about when Her suffered from an attack that turned her to a comatose patient until a particular reveal" Kate muttered, getting a confused look from Jak and Revy.

"What do you mean Kate" Revy asked.

"The Precursors and a future Headshot tell me about this. Honestly" Kate explained, a little too hastily.

"Stop lying and tell me" Revy demanded.

"If you knew the truth, shit will go wrong" Kate insisted.

"Tell us otherwise Dark might have to rip your head off" Jak threatened, being dead serious about.

"Fine, fine, fine! The Precursors sent me from the future. After the defeat of the Metal Head leaders, two Metal Heads will arise and attack both worlds. Metal Brot and Metal Klog. I do not know the identity of Klog but I know he is relentless in combat. He killed his own side just to get at you Revy. I watched as he killed you. I watched him kill everyone. Not even Jak was enough to save us. That was when the Precursors came to me and explained to me that I could change all of this by helping. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I couldn't risk you guys making the hasty mistakes the other you did" Kate explained sounding terrified.

"Would you so happen to know the mistakes" Revy asked.

"Only one. You two, Rock, Dutch, Roberta and Shenhua find a strange Precursor artefact that could level a city with the destructive power built into it. You activate it and get Dutch and Rock killed. Roberta is placed out of combat whilst Shenhua and you three injure your backs enough to affect your fighting prowess" Kate answered, sounding generally scared for the ones affected.

"We are so fucked" Revy complained.

"Why should we believe you" Jak question.

"I can't exactly prove it. I can prove it if we were in Roanapor in a few more weeks" Kate sighed.

"Kate, what was your motto when I lived in New York" Revy asked.

"Fuck this, I only tell the truth" Kate answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because that is the reason why I believe you. You could never tell a lie without giving it away in some way or another" Revy grinned.

"If she trusts you to be telling the truth, I will believe you" Jak sighed.

"Yo, Torn, we defeated Rok but Her is in need of serious medical attention. The rest of us need to be checked over. You cool with picking us up" Kate laughed into her communicator after a few silent seconds.

"I figured that when the Metal Heada began to retreat. We also found out that Brot is the traitor and Headshot was just trying to stop him" Torn answered.

"Good. Everybody, we better get back to base" Kate grinned.

"We will be there in a few minutes" Torn called into Kate's ear.

"Good. See you then. Outside the stadium or inside" Kate asked.

"Inside. What do you think? I'm joking, meet us outside" Torn replied with a laugh,

"Got it" Kate nodded before switching of her com.

"Let me guess, we meet them outside" Revy asked.

"Yeah" Kate smiled as she hoisted Her's body over her shoulder.

"Hey Kate, how did you get that gunshot wound in the shoulder blade" Revy asked.

"A sniper bullet practically fell from the sky into my shoulder blade. It hurt but damn it made me feel good to use my shoulder blade in combat" Kate laughed in response.

"Was she like this when you were growing up" Jak asked with a whisper.

"No. She was so innocent. She never wanted to kill or anything like that. Mugging, sure, but killing was a big no from her" Revy answered.

Soon the four were outside and as like would have it, the drop ship arrived and several FL members ran to collect Her and to check on the three still standing gunners. After that was all done, they departed for the FL HQ where they would find out some things.

**A/N. Sure the fight between our four heroes and Rok could've been better and longer, but I ain't mister great at writing action here. All well, shit just can't be perfect. Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Okay, warning about the schedule. The schedule will be out because I am releasing a new story on Monday. Well my timezone's Monday. It will not be Jak &amp; Daxter related, or Black Lagoon related. But look on the bright side, more time from the story is a win-win situation. I have time to think about the storyline and you guys can get less rushed versions of each chapter. Win-win in my books. Now, thanks for the review Tigre/tigerdj98, I really need to get in the habit of just putting the account name and not the guest name and account name. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 18: New Revelations

Revy sat down next to Kate and Jak with Rock, Torn, Ashelin, Headshot and Her in front of them either laying on stretchers or standing. Revy held an ice pack on her jaw over where Metal Rok punched her. Kate was having her shoulder wrapped up by one of the FL members. Jak just sat there, staring blankly at the wall. Torn and Ashelin were watching the Haven City hero closely. Rock looked at Revy with worry. Headshot was asleep. Her was out cold. Finally Jak broke the silence.

"I just consulted Light and Dark and they are suspicious to a lot of things. What was this attack even about was one of Light's questions. Dark was asking about the Brot situation and who is Metal Klog's identity. This isn't looking too good for us. We have far too many questions and not enough answers" Jak spoke through the silence, citing it away.

"With Her out of action and Headshot not in his condition, we don't have professional help when it comes to these new leaders" Torn growled.

"Hey Kate, didn't you say you've seen Metal Klog before" Revy asked as she faced her childhood friend.

"Not his human form. His Metal Head form I have though. He could pass as human if it weren't for his skull gem and his purplish skin" Kate answered.

"Better then nothing" Rock frowned.

"Jak, can I see your arm? You had it cut during the fight" Revy asked after a minute of silence.

"Nah, it's fine. No need to worry" Jak waved off the request.

"Jak, just let her see your arm" Torn growled.

"Just do what she asks. You definitely don't want to see her pissed off" Rock insisted.

"Fine. Here, you can all have a look" Jak grunted as he shot out his arm to reveal it to be healed, which shocked Revy and Rock.

"But how" Revy asked.

"It pays to have Eco powers" Jak grinned.

"Let me get this straight. You used your control of this Eco stuff to heal yourself" Rock asked.

"Yeah" Jak nodded.

"Okay, just when I thought you turning into a psychotic darkened alter ego was strange" Rock muttered.

"You're just jealous" Jak laughed.

"Fuck you" Rock spat.

"Okay, what happened to the real Rock" Revy asked.

"Can't your boyfriend have some fun" Kate laughed.

"W-W-W-What are you on about Kate" Revy stuttered.

"Relax, I was just trying to have a joke with you. No need to get your nickers in a twist" Kate laughed as she rolled her shoulder, getting a cracking sound from doing so. "That feels better. Oh look, the bullet is hanging out. Rely, be a dear and pull it out."

"This is what makes me wonder how you even survive without me" Revy grumbled as she pulled the sniper bullet from Kate's wound, allowing blood to leak forth from the wound. "That is just disgusting to look at."

"Beats having a bullet stuck in my shoulder blade. Just give me a day and I should be healed up" Kate smiled as she felt the blood trickle down her back.

"I have to say Revy. It is good that you know this woman. If you didn't, we may have killed her on sight" Torn commented.

"I preferred it when he was dead" Kate grumbled.

"What is that suppose to mean" Torn growled.

"None of ya business mate" Kate chuckled darkly, scaring Torn.

"Sir and Ma'am, we are approaching HQ. But there is something you better see" the pilot called.

"What is it" Torn asked.

"Look" the pilot replied as he landed the craft and opened the drop ship's doors to reveal at least ten beaten Deformed Battalion Metal Heads.

"What is this" Torn screamed as he reached for his gun only to see the leader of this Metal Head group. "Grey Metal Head leader Gleheca."

"At ease Torn. I do believe we are on the same side here. We both want to stop Metal Brot and the other Metal Head leaders" Gleheca spoke calmly as he placed all his weapons on the ground and kicked them towards the FL leader.

"Why should we believe y..." Torn began before being cut off.

"Gleheca" Kate grinned.

"Kate" Gleheca tilted an invisible hat as he greeted the woman.

"You okay after the incident in Tokyo" Kate asked.

"Let me see. I'm half Metal Head now. Yeah I'm sweet" Gleheca smiled.

"You were half Metal Head then, although you didn't say shit until our reunion in the future" Kate smile.

"Well the Precursors did say they would bring this version of you back to help so why not trust the friend turned enemy turned semi-friend turned friend again about this shit" Gleheca smiled.

"I'm so confused" Torn confessed.

"I will explain after we get your friends at the Power Station safe. Metal Angeloca destroyed their only way outta there" Gleheca offered.

"Why should we trust a Metal Head" Torn asked.

"The trust Ther enough, albeit his brother did just betray you" Gleheca sighed.

"He has a point Torn" Ashelin agreed.

"I'll trust you for now. But you got to pull your weight" Torn growled.

"You two, get the wounded to the medical facility. You six go and assist in repairing the city. You with me" Gleheca ordered to his Metal Heads.

"Seems like you got your soldiers under control" Torn commented as the Metal Heads did as ordered.

"Just don't give 'em coffee or any other sugar and caffeine heavy food and drink. Matter of fact, don't give 'em anything with that in it" Gleheca commented.

"Hey, Gleheca, how did you know Brot was the traitor" Revy asked.

"He attacked me and killed my platoon and killed FL members. I knew he betrayed you then. I knew he hated the Defirmed Battalion but after seeing his actions against those whom considered him as an allie, I knew he betrayed you guys and I knew that me and my platoon has been branded as traitors to the Metal Heads" Gleheca explained.

"Sir, we seem to have a prob...lem" an FL member called until he saw Gleheca. "Sir, you do realise that he is a Metal Head."

"I'm aware of that fact but he was branded as a traitor to the Metal Heads" Torn answered.

"Then I have nothing to report" the member saluted before backing away slowly.

"Torn, get these two to the medical facility whilst we go with Gleheca and this Metal Head and get the trapped" Kate requested as she gestured towards Headshot and Her.

"Get two of your troops to move these two. Rock, go with them" Torn ordered.

"Nig and Poi, get Headshot and Her to the medical facility. Be careful Rock, those two love to tease everybody" Gleheca ordered before he grabbed Rock's forearm.

"G-G-Got it" Rock nodded.

Soon everything was in some form of order. Rock and the two Metal Heads walked to the medical facility of the FL HQ to get Her and Headshot there. Gleheca, his Metal Head and the others left to get to the Power Station to rescue their friends. Oh how much fun that will be.

**A/N. There we go dear readers. The chapter is complete. I hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N. Thanks for the usual review tigerdj98, like always, appreciated or it. I actually wasn't going to do this chapter but now that you bought up the whole thing about the two Metal Head OCs Nig and Poi, I decided, fuck it, do it anyway. So here is the chapter. Warning, may or may not feature verbal abuse/racism to the extremes. To the story.**

Chapter 19: Nig and Poi's Guide To Being a Bully

Rock walked with the two Metal Heads, Nig and Poi, down the streets of Haven City after they delivered Headshot and Her to the medical bay. People were scared about there being the Metal Head duo doing as they pleased. Rock was just wondering why these two even had the privilege of speaking.

"So mister Jap guy. You enjoy watching you know... Your other Earth's Japan's national pass time of that... You know, anime porn" the tallest of the two asked.

"I do believe you mean hentai Nig" the other added.

"Why does everyone think that about the Japanese? No, frankly I believe that the whole hentai shit is just an excuse for a cover up of the person watching it instead" Rock growled.

"Calm down will you. I was just having a joke. Who knew a slanty eyed fuck could get so emotional" Nig grumbled.

"I seriously hate you two" Rock snarled as he stopped walking.

"Listen, we honestly don't mean to be like this but it's just in our nature to be bullies and well, racist towards everybody. It was how we were born and such" Poi apologised.

"I hate Metal Heads" Rock grumbled.

"Now who is being racist, hypercritical clink" Nig darkly chuckled.

"Don't listen to him. He landed on his head when we hatched. But with all seriousness, calling us Metal Heads kinda is racist. We are technically called the Hora Quan brattah" Poi smiled.

"Hora Quan bastards" Rock hissed.

"Nah, we're just messing with ya. Metal Heads don't give a shit about being called Hora Quan or Metal Head. Most just care about destruction" Nig laughed as he slapped Rock on the back. "Feels good to be the ruler of a Japanese peasant."

"Nig, remember, these are our friends. Treat them nicely, otherwise I may or may not kill you myself" Poi glared.

"Not my fault. Blame the elf peasants watching us" Nig defended.

"Come on, I think it best we go back to FL HQ and rest. Nig is clearly in overdrive" Poi ordered as he dragged Rock behind him. "Sorry buddy, but when Nig is tired, he loses his filter and will say anything to keep his ass happy."

"I'm okay with getting away from him" Rock muttered as the trio walked up to the entrance to FL HQ.

**A/N. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone but it was only to clarify that Nig and Poi, especially Nig, are two Metal Heads without restraint on what they say or do. Again sorry. Also, sorry that this was short but this is the very reason behind me almost not doing the chapter. Anyway... Bye for now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N. I** **honestly have nothing to report over then that I am tired and it may affect the quality of this chapter. That is just a warning because to be honest, this all just mainly made up on the spot scenes and such. Don't worry, I do have an official storyline, it's just the actions and majority of the dialogue that is improvised. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 20: True Allies

Ther and Roberta watched their corridor closely when they heard an explosion on the opposite side of the power station. They turned around to see Sig and Shenhua knocked out cold by the centre monitors and the entrance corridor caved in.

"Great, the safest exit is not an option" Ther grumbled as he rushed over to Sig and Shenhua. "Oh thank the Precursors you two lived."

"We have a problem" Roberta called.

"What type of problem" Benny asked from his monitor.

"Metal Heads in the corridor, but they aren't moving" Roberta replied as she took aim.

"Relax humans, Vin, Ther. We aren't here to kill you, but more or less help you. Metal Brot is your traitor and he just killed ninety percent of the Deformed Battalion. Only two percent of the Deformed Battalion he has deemed as traitors to the others, including me and Gleheca" a Metal Head replied as he stepped forward to reveal he was Metal Angeloca.

"Why should we believe you" Kiera growled.

"Because Brot took my wings and my eyes, in case you didn't fucking notice" Angeloca snapped. "Sorry but without my wings or eyes, I am on par with only Metal Flek, if he was still alive."

"Vin, the communications up" Ther asked as he laid Sig and Shenhua on their sides.

"Yes, but it is a weak connection" Vin answered nervously.

"That's good for now. Kiera send the others a message. I'm gonna have a word with Kate after all this" Ther ordered.

"Got it" Kiera nodded before glancing at the Metal Heads.

She stared at the group and quickly counted the Metal Heads. She concluded that there was only twenty Metal Heads. All but four were Deformed Battalion. The other four Kiera never seen before until now.

"Kiera, you better do as Ther asks. I promise we won't attack" Angeloca sighed, somehow knowing she was staring.

"How did you know she was staring at you if you have no eyes" Roberta asked.

"Let's just say I could sense her watching me" Angeloca replied before walked up to Ther. "Ther, it seems you had the right idea after all. The Deformed Battalion is in your command from now on, until either you die or the Deformed Battalion is defeated on the battle field."

"You can't be serious" Ther questioned.

"I am serious. These Metal Heads and I are in your command" Angeloca replied as he bowed in front of the Metal Head.

"Anyone else scared about this" Jane whispered.

"Yes" Benny replied.

"Angeloca, you are not mine to control. But if you wish to serve anyone, serve the humans of both forms" Ther smiled as he straightened up Angeloca.

"You can't be serious. A full battalion at your command and you don't want to control it" Angeloca questioned.

"Yes, I am serious. I am not commander, I prefer to receive rather then deliver orders" Ther replied.

"If that is what you wish, Ther" Angeloca bowed before he turned to his troops. "From now on, we are allies to the humans and Ther. Any Metal Head that wishes to harm them we must crush. If Ther can change his point of view in this war, why can't we?!"

"Looks like we just got some new allies" Kiera smiled before they heard the rumble from the entrance moving.

"Either the other Metal Heads found us or our friends did" Jane whispered fearfully.

"It's our allies. Best stand back" Angeloca replied.

"How can you tell" Jane asked.

"His other senses have been magnified because of his lack of eyes. But how is it they heightened in such a short period of time is mind boggling" Vin answered.

"A Metal Head does not need time to heightened senses like humans. All we need is a combat situation" Angeloca replied before the rumble was pushed over to reveal Revy, Kate and Jak.

"Hello" Kate laughed.

"Kate, haven't seen you in a long time" Angeloca smiled when he heard Kate's voice.

"Sup Angeloca. You finally lost your eyes" Kate cheered as she entered the room.

"Shut up cherry, tryna sleep here" the group heard Sig grumbled.

"Kate, good to see you alive after you know what happened" Angeloca said in a calm voice, acting like Sig didn't even speak.

"I know. Me and you, the only survivors. Good thing your mind exist at any given time otherwise you might have to kill me" Kate smiles, only confusing everybody else.

"Okay Kate, I know you're from the future and everything but, what the fuck are you on about" Revy screamed.

"Angeloca can move his mind through time. His body may be young but his mind is older then most of time. You can say, he is possibly the oldest Metal Head" Kate answered.

"It is because of my trust of the Precursors that I can do this. They seemed to have trusted me enough to do so. Although I am not worthy of this gift" Angeloca added.

"Okay, this shit is becoming more and more harder to believe" Jak grumbled.

"I know but that is how fate works" Angeloca replied.

**A/N. You said it Jak but that is how I write. The most ridiculous things can come out of me. Anyway, bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N. Please do forgive me on possible sloppiness of this chapter. You see, I got back from an excursion for school at around 2:45 am and as soon as I got home I write this. Anyway, I will be gone for a week or so due to some mid-year exams for school and I need to focus on them most of all. I will be continuing updating the story once exams are over. Now, if I can stay awake, to the story.**

Chapter 21: Challenger From Above

It had been a week since the short attack on Haven City and the alliance with the Deformed Battalion. People were walking about, minding their own business, although they still feared the Deformed Battalion. Revy, Kate, Rock, Jak, Daxter, Tess, Keira, Nig, Poi, Gleheca and Angeloca were in the markets discussing about the recent information about the happenings.

"So Kate, Angeloca, what exactly is it you two are trying to stop" Revy asked.

"The Precursors have asked us to prevent the Metal Heads from attacking the other Earth. They trust us two because, well, I'm a Metal Head that has loyalty and Kate because she has a good heart" Angeloca answered as he looked at Revy.

"So we have a Metal Head the Precursors seem to trust enough to give him the power to move his mind through time and a short eared freak that is from the future, surprising, that doesn't surprise me" Daxter laughed.

"You said it mate. Anybody who has played your games or watched their show know that through what you've seen, nothing is surprising" Gleheca chuckled.

"See, I'm not the only one to speak that way Jak" Daxter laughed as he jumped to Gleheca's shoulder.

"Fourth wall breaking for life" Gleheca grinned as he fist bumped Daxter.

"Ain't nothin' gonna stop us" Daxter laughed.

"Rodent bastard and hybrid fuck" Nig grumbled.

"Ease up Nig. These two are just getting along because they are fourth wall breakers, whatever those are" Poi smiled as he crouched on a post.

"Anyone else confused" Rock asked.

"I think we all are" Tess answered.

"So, what is part of the schdule for today" Keira asked just before they felt a strong breeze from above. "Please tell me that isn't Yanzare or another Metal Head."

"If I did. That would be lying" Jak replied as they all looked up to see Metal Yanzare and a stick insect like Metal Head with wings land in front of them.

"Metal Yanzare and Metal Hicnic" Gleheca growled.

"Gleheca" Yanzare smirked.

"What do you two want" Revy demanded before she found a spike like appendage at he face.

"I want to challenge those humans and traitors to the Metal Heads to a team versus one fight. I would like this challenge done tomorrow, if that isn't too much to ask" the stick insect Metal Head answered.

"It isn't if you don't pull a Rok and attack the city during the fight" Jak growled.

"For the record, I am not that lying snake. I tell the truth. I promise I won't attack the city but that does not mean the other leaders won't give orders to attack" the Metal Head hissed.

"I guess we have no choice, see you tomorrow" Revy snarled.

"Good, see you tomorrow" the Metal Head laughed be fire took off.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow" Yanzare laughed before he followed suit.

"Great, now we all got to fight a bug like Metal Head" Kate grumbled.

"Meh, should be fun" Nig shrugged.

**A/N. Tired, yes. Wishing to be asleep, yes. Done this well considering, yes, in my opinion, bias thinking right there. Anyway, I will be gone due to exams. Also, sorry this is up later then usual, but I am pretty sure you dear readers can understand. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N. I'm back from hiatus. Did you readers miss me updating or did you not? Either way, I'm back and there is nothing that you can do about it. Also, whilst I was on hiatus, this story has another person who has favourited it. A reader going by the name of Aurelien855, why don't the older members of the favourite/followers say hello to her (I'm just going to assume you're a girl due to the name). Now to the review reply, agreed Tigerdj98, it would be creepy. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 22: Metal Klog's Firestorm Begins

Everyone watched the shrinking figures of Hicnic and Yanzare in the sky. It was only a week and they just accepted another challenge from a Metal Head leader. First Flek, then Pomei, followed by Rok, now Hicnic. Revy, Jak, Rock and everyone else looked at each other before they came to the silent agreement, tell Torn. All quickly stood and ran towards the FL HQ. However, once they got there they saw the building on fire.

"What the fuck happened" Nig asked.

"Klog happened. We gotta get in there and get everybody out" Kate answered before she kicked down the door with surprising strength and ran into the building.

"We better do as she asks. Come on" Angeloca nodded before he followed.

"Better follow them" Revy ordered before she joined the two inside the building.

Everyone all followed the other three's example and entered the building. Gleheca cautiously removed rubble from a door way to see Benny and Jane out cold on the floor. He picked both of them up before he took them outside. Jak found Torn out cold by a doorway Jak barely noticed. Thinking about the safety of his friend more than his curiosity, Jak carried Torn outside the building before he witnessed the building collapse on the top floor. Nig and Poi both searched for anybody. They found several dead FL members but no sign of Klog or anybody else, until they heard coughing. The brothers rushed to the coughing's origins to see Headshot passed out in front of the fire alarm of the building's section. The brothers helped carry the man out after sounding the obviously late alarm. Kate truged through ash and debris of the raging fire until she found the medical room. In there, she found Samos, Ashelin, Sig, Shenhua and Her. That was when she heard the fire causing the building to collapse. Not taking in the fact that she couldn't take them all, Kate loaded all five of the unconscious onto a bed with wheels and charged towards the front entrance. Hearing the ceiling collapse behind her only caused her to charge forward even faster. As the five Kate was saving from being cooked alive went flying out of the entrance, the building decided to have a hand in fate and crumbled just as Kate narrowly got out of the entrance, only to be pierced by flying debris. Before Kate could collapse, she saw everyone safe. She smiled before she fell to the ground.

**A/N. Yes I know it was short but I can't do much about limitations on my brain. Honestly, as I typed this, I was tired from exams but I must keep on going. Anyway, did you like the cliff hanger? Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N. So... Yeah, I honestly have nothing to report other then the fact that Tigerdj98 did another review and I feel like replying to it here. You never know until this chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 23: Aftermath

Revy looked around at the people that managed to survive the fire only to see Kate on the ground at the foot of the now collapsed building. What truly got Revy horrified was the fact that Kate had her back pierced from a piece of metal debris. Everyone still awake looked over at Kate to be mortified at what had happened to her. Revy screamed as she ran to her friend's side. Never in her life would she have thought that Kate would die within her presence. Angeloca and Rock both rushed over to Revy and Kate for two very different reasons. Rock began to pull Revy's crying form away from Kate's dead body. Angeloca placed his middle and index fingers on Kate's throat and gently pushed down as to get the pulse. Angeloca looked up at everybody and spoke of his news of Kate's pulse.

"It ain't looking good. Her pulse is weak and is only getting fainter. We need to get her to medical facility quickly and give her the appropriate treatment. Sorry but this all we can do" Angeloca confirmed.

Everyone knew what he was saying. Hurry the fuck up and get her to a hospital. Revy was crying into Rock's shoulder once she heard this news. It was a cocktail mix of emotions for her. She had known Kate for the longest time and hearing the fact she could die is what truly got to her emotions. By the time Revy stopped crying, everyone who was in need of medical assistance was gone, including Kate. All who remained were herself, Angeloca, Jak, Rock and Mister Chang. All five looked at each other, with the exception of Angeloca, with concern. Then Jak spoke.

"Well, this is fucked up. We got injured, fucking Metal Heads about to attack and a traitor to worry about" Jak grumbled, lowering everyone's already low mood.

"Shut up elf" Mister Chang growled.

"There isn't any other way to phrase it Mister Chang" Rock sighed in defeat.

"Fucker. Whoever started that fire, I will kill myself" Revy screamed as she punched the groand.

"Everyone, calm down okay. We need to focus on one thing at a time. Our main concern is the attacks each of the Metal Head leaders at this very moment. I'm sorry Revy but Kate's condition can wait. Our traitor as it seems I could identify if I had my fucking eyes and I could see all your faces" Angeloca calmly explained towards the others.

"Fuck you Angeloca. You're a fucking Metal Head. What makes us think that it wasn't one of yours" Revy screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Rock, can you please take Revy to a place where she can calm down. Jak, Mister Chang, please do come with me. I need to show you two something" Angeloca replied with an angelic voice.

"Got it" Rock nodded sadly as he led Revy away.

"What is it you got to shut us" Jak asked.

"This" Angeloca replied.

As hepyp said this, he pulled out some kind of Precursor artefact from the satchel he was seen walking around with ever since he joined the humans. The artefact was shaped like a buzz saw. It was red and had some Precursor text written on the side. In the centre was a crystal orb that had all the colours of Eco. Jak backed up a little once he saw the artefact.

"No. No. No. Tell me you do not have that with you" Jak requested with fear in his voice.

"What is it" Mister Chang asked.

"This here, is a Precursor weapon capable of levelling a city if damage is inflicted to the orb in the centre. I was told by Kate that this here weapon would cause problems if anyone involved in finding it touched it. So I took the job of keeping it safe until further notice. All the more reason to keep an eye on me" Angeloca explained quite grimly.

"Please tell me you won't be a part of any battles within Haven City" Jak asked.

"I don't plan on being in those battles Jak" Angeloca replied.

"Well, I'm going to rest up. Metal Heads and saving people from fires sure make one tired" Mister Chang yawned, seemingly unphrased.

"You better rest up as well Jak. I'll go and set myself down in a cell" Angeloca ordered with a gentle voice as the two natives to this world watched Mister Chang walk away.

"You better make sure that thing doesn't break in Haven City" Jak growled before he walked off.

"I plan to use it on Klog" Angeloca whispered before he walked towards a suitable area to guard the weapon.

**A/N. So I've introduced the weapon that can level a city. What do you think of it? Is it unusual? Clever? Weird? I would like your humble yet honest opinions... Well just honest would do me. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N. Time for a confrontation that will deliver. To the story.**

Chapter 24: Metal Hicnic

Revy woke the next morning with tear stained eyes and a new anger burning within herself. Remembering everything from the night before, she prepared for the fight with Hicnic, just wanting to kill him as quickly as possible. She knew it wouldn't help Kate but it would help getting one step closer to finding out who is Metal Klog. Taking extra clips, Revy was ready for her fight with Hicnic. She didn't care if he had a weakness towards Blue Eco. All she wanted was Metal Klog dead. Revy walked into the markets, not so surprisingly, no one was there. This was when she heard a voice behind her.

"Up awfully early aren't you Rebecca" the voice commented.

"Who are you" Revy asked.

"Metal Klog in my true form. You do not want to get close to me otherwise Kate and all your other friends will be seriously dead" the voice replied, adding a little more emphasis to dead.

"How will I know not to get close to you if I don't know your human form" Revy grinned.

"I mean don't go after me until it is time. I know who is who Rebecca. I know what will happen to you after you discover my identity, and let me say, it isn't pretty" Klog laughed.

"Let me see your Metal Head form" Revy demanded.

"No, because you will recognise me" Klog chuckled darkly.

"Bastard" Revy growled.

"See you later Rebecca. We will be seeing each other soon" Klog laughed as his voice faded away.

"So close to killing him" Revy mumbled before she felt a heavy downward breeze. "Right on cue. Hello Hicnic."

"Hello short eared human. I have asked the other leaders not to attack whilst this battle happens" the metal head in question informed.

"Why don't we have the battle now and get it over and done with" Revy snarled.

"I'm sorry, are you telling me to battle now, without backup for yourself or any Eco reserves" Hicnic asked, generally confused.

"Yeah, I thought it should be more fun" Revy growled before she took aim.

"So be it" Hicnic grinned before he sprung forward and grabbed Revy by her shoulders.

"Fucker" Revy snarled as she went for a 'ride' in the air with Hicnic.

Taking careful aim, Revy shot Hicnic's chest, only to hear a high pitched scream of pain.

"You bitch" Hicnic screamed before he let Revy go and kicked her into a building.

Revy hit the building hard and smashed the wall. She screamed as she landed on the rubble. One thought went through her mind, how the fuck did she survive that? Hearing the eerie cackle from Hicnic, she tried to move only to find she couldn't.

"One down. One to go" Hicnic cackled as he flew by the hole in the wall.

"Hey, Hicnic. I'm still breathing so I can still kick your ass" Revy screamed.

"I wouldn't be saying that in three point six seven five four nine seconds" Hicnic cackled.

"You wanna make a bet" Revy snarled as she rolled to the left, narrowly dodging a large piece of debris from landing on her head.

"It seems my stinger's poison needs to be concentrated more" Hicnic mumbled as he turned to face Revy.

"This is for Kate" Revy growled as she fired several rounds at Hicnic.

Giving a very short gap of time to dodge, Hicnic suffered from several shots to the chest. Looking at Revy with fury in his eyes, Hicnic soared forward only to see Revy jump and cling onto his neck.

"Get the fuck off my neck you whore" Hicnic snarled as he flung Revy around like she was a chew toy.

"Fucker, I ain't doing what you fucking tell me to bitch" Revy sneered as she climbed onto the Metal Head's back.

"Then I'll make you" Hicnic glared as he spun several times in the air.

Expecting to hear screaming and a thud, he was greeted by several gunshots to the back and wings. Revy smiled as she grabbed onto Hicnic's already damaged wing and tore it even more as to destroy his advantage of flying. Both pummelled to the Earth with great speed, both fighting over who lands on the over. In the end, Revy managed to land on top of Hicnic. However, neither one was out. Hicnic slapped Revy off him before he got to his feet. He was feeling the effects of Revy's attacks on his body. Every wasn't handling her body's punishment well either. She swore she broke a few bones in their fight. By now, people (and Metal Heads) from the FL arrived, Blue Eco weapons at the ready. Jak saw the damage both of the opponents had suffered. Pulling out his morph gun, Jak activated Vulcan Fury and fired it at Hicnic. As the Eco surged into the Metal Head's body. He began to twitch and turn all over until he exploded into Dark Eco. Medical teams, Jak and Rock all rushed to Revy's side. Before Revy's vision went black, she saw the faces of both Jak and Rock.

**A/N. I do hope you enjoyed. Yes, I know it wasn't over a thousand words like you would expect a chapter about a fight to be but I think the battle was described enough to understand what happened. Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N. Hehe, time for your question to be answered Tigerdj98. Time is now revealed. To the story.**

Chapter 25: Revy Awakens

A few days passed from Revy's battle with Hicnic and she had not woken up. Everybody was getting worried, especially Rock. All the people of the FL got really worried after she blacked out from her fight. At first, they believed she had died, but after a few minutes of convincing from both Jak and Rock, they properly checked her pulse and found her still alive. No one could describe the feeling of knowing that Revy was alive. When Rock was about to leave on his most recent visit to Revy, he heard her moan. Turning, he saw Revy slowly open her eyes.

"Revy" Rock shouted as he rushed to her side.

"What, the fuck... Happened" Revy asked as she slowly moved her hand to her forehead.

"You're okay. Thank fuck" Rock cried as he hugged Revy.

"Ow ow ow. That fucking hurts Rock" Revy hissed in pain.

"Sorry" Rock apologised as he let go, only to have Revy hug him.

"That wasn't a 'go away'" Revy whispered as she snuggled into Rock's shoulder.

'Is she, showing me, she can't be, this isn't her' Rock thought as he returned the fuck, although a much lighter one.

"Rock, can you tell me how long I was out for" Revy asked as she slowly and carefully pulled herself away from Rock.

"You were out for about five days Revy. Everyone got really worried for you. Everybody will want to see you in action soon" Rock answered as he slowly stood.

"We going now" Revy asked.

"No, I'm going to get someone from this world that can help you better than I can" Rock replied before he left.

Rock wasn't even gone that long when he returned. However, he was followed by a fairly young looking kid. To be honest, Revy could not tell if this person was a boy or a girl. This person had some form of face paint on and they wore a leather hood like piece of clothing. They also wore bronze armour over their torso and abdomen. Over their waist was an apron of some sort of grey cloth. This person didn't even look like they were in their teens. The kid's voice didn't help their case.

"You must be the one they call Revy" the kid commented in a rather raspy voice.

"Yeah, but the fuck are you" Revy replied.

"I'm Seem, now, could you please tell me what happened to you" the kid replied, not showing any real emotion.

'Seem, that doesn't help my fucking case with finding out your fucking gender kid' Revy thought angrily. "In short, I took on one of the Metal Head leaders by myself."

"I would expect that type of recklessness from Jak or Sig. Okay, I'm going to give you a good amount of Green Eco to help heal you from your injuries. However, this will not help in any way, shape or form of mental damage" Seem sighed before leaving.

Revy waited with Rock before Seem returned. This time, the kid had a small container of Green Eco. The kid walked over to Revy before they allowed the Green Eco flow into her body. Revy felt a fantastic sensation as her body accepted the Green Eco. She could feel her bones, muscles and bruises heal up quickly. She felt her mind go slightly numb from the healing. The feeling of Green Eco in her system brought a smile to her lips.

'That felt great' Revy thought as she felt her body fully heal.

"How do you feel Revy" Rock asked.

"I feel great. Remind me to get hurt more often in this world" Revy mumbled before she jumped from the bed.

"I do not recommend that. Seeing as you are from another world, who knows what type of damage it does to your body after a while" Seem calmly replied, being a bit of a buzz kill.

"You just had to say that didn't you" Revy growled.

"And there is the Revy we all know and love" Rock laughed once he heard Revy's usual growl.

"Let's go get everybody. How many Metal Head leaders are left anyway" Revy asked as she collected the very few things she had in the room.

"Two, then we got Yanzare, Brot and Klog to worry about. Gawara and Wrek are planning to do a dual battle with us. They wanted to fight you specifically since you defeated Hicnic all alone. This time however, you are going to have the full team with you. Everybody will be in this battle with you" Rock answered as he held the door open for Revy.

"Not exactly the best idea I had" Revy admitted as she walked down the hall.

"You know, I bet I can name one more bad idea you had. One that has happened recently. This one involving Shenhua and Kate knowing something you didn't want made public" Rock smirked.

"Oh no" Revy whispered as she heard these words.

"You know, you should've just told me and Jak straight up instead of hiding it from us. Now Keira is going to have your head" Rock smirked, scaring Revy a little.

"Please, don't let that happen" Revy begged.

"Well, I got two solutions for you. One is stay away from Jak when Keira is around you two. The other is stay near me to at least try to show Keira that you don't have a crush on her man" Rock replied. "Your choice, just choose carefully and not mess either one up."

"I fucking hate you" Revy growled. "But I prefer option two over option one."

"That was a fast decision" Rock commented before the duo walked off towards where everybody else was.

**A/N. Well, Tigerdj98, it wasn't exactly a sky-rocket but now Revy has a pissed off Keira to worry about. Hehe, this is going to become hell for Revy. Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N. Time for another chapter, this is moore of an explanation chapter more than anything behind how everybody found out about Revy's crushes. To the story.**

Chapter 26: How To Piss Off A Mechanic

Revy and Rock walked into a cafeteria like room where they saw everybody they knew from their own world and this world. No one was really doing much, just eating something, drinking something or just talking. However, as soon as the two walked into the room, everything went quiet and all eyes went onto Revy. All showed great joy in having her up, except on set of eyes. These eyes burned with fury as Revy walked in. Revy could feel the heat from the fury in the eyes to just to feel nervous. She didn't even have to look at the person to know that the person was pissed off at her.

"Cheers for Revy. The crazy son of a bitch to take on a Metal Head leader without Eco" everyone heard Sig call.

"To Revy" everyone cheered, except for the one infuriated person.

Revy just shook her head in embarrassment before walking with Rock to take a seat at one of the tables, far from Jak and Keira. Revy sighed before she looked Rock in the eye.

"Rock, who told everyone about you know what" Revy asked.

"Would you believe me if I said Shenhua? We were talking about the recent challenge by the remaining two Metal Head leaders and then Shenhua tells us that she need to tell us something. We knew she was drunk but we also knew she wasn't one to lie unless she was paid. We listened to what she had to say. That was how we found out. Now Keira wants your head on a silver platter sprinkled with seasoning and with a healthy dose of blood to go with your head. She wants to kill you just for having a crush on Jak" Rock explained.

"Oh I'm going to be so dead before the next attack. Why did I even trust Chinglish? Kate I could trust but why did I trust Chinglish" Revy grumbled as she bowed her head in embarrassment and shame.

"Oh I don't know why. Maybe it had something to do with pissing off someone that was considering you a friend" Revy heard Keira snarl from behind her.

"Okay, I'm just going to say this right now before you kill me. I'm sorry I had a crush on Jak. It's not my fault I found him attractive but I will still say I'm sorry" Revy apologised before she waited for Keira to attack her, instead all that followed was a blood curdling scream.

Everyone turned to see Kiera be flung across the room by a Metal Head appendage. Everyone then saw who was the Metal Head to attack. It was Headshot. The man laughed before he spoke.

"It is about time conflict started among you all. I was just bidding my time. It is time to piss off the mechanic and the rest of you. I'm Klog" Headshot laughed before he ripped off his mask, revealing his human face to the group.

"You asshole" Kiera shouted.

"No, I'm a Metal Head god" Headshot/Klog snarled before they began to turn into their Metal Head form.

Everyone watched in horror as Klog's skin turned greyish blue and metal plating grew over his chest, shoulders, kneecaps, abdomen and calf muscles. His Eco coloured body part remained the colours of Eco. His fingers turned into ferocious claws, which put Dark to shame. He sprouted wings very similar to Light's but more sinister looking. His clothes ripped and the fragments all fell to the ground to reveal his muscles. His teeth lengthened and sharpened. His rifle morphed into a larger, Dark Eco version of its original form. He laughed sinisterly before he spoke again.

"I am your new god" Klog laughed before he grabbed Kiera. "I think I may still have use of you."

"You asshole" Kiera screamed as she kicked Klog.

"Nevermind, much too feisty" Klog frowned before he put Kiera down, before kicking her and spreading his wings. "I'll see you all in Roanapur, seeing as both Angeloca and Kate have caused enough problems as it is to shorten your numbers."

With that, he flew off. No one dared to speak after a minute of that. It was truly horrifying. They trusted him. They all did. Now he just pissed them off, some more than everybody else. Keira, Revy. Now was the time to figure out how to stop him before he gets to Roanapur. But how?

**A/N. Okay, now we have a pissed off Keira, a powerful Metal Head planing to attack Roanapur, two Metal Head commanders planning to attack Haven Coty at the same time and two Deformed Battalion commanders remaining. Oh aren't I just a little evil after all. I'm making so much happen and the characters are having trouble just stopping one problem at a time. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N. Tigerdj98, so true, oh so true for Revy. Also, thank you for the comment on Klog=Headshot reveal. It is good you liked that. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 27: Aftershock

Everyone stared in horror at where Klog had destroyed the roof. How could they have been so stupid and fall into his web? No one was prepared for Klog to be Headshot. No one. Revy was the first to get out of the horrific shock and rushed to Kiera's side. She rolled Keira onto her back to see if she was okay. After Klog's assault on her, Keira was looking bad. Revy knew Keira hated her guts but this was a hell of a lot worst than a pitiful crush on the boyfriend of the mechanic. With the help of Jak and Rock, Revy moved Keira to the medical bay.

"I can't believe Headshot was Klog" Jak commented as the three of them placed Keira on a hospital bed.

"I don't think any of us can believe it" Rock nodded.

"I think I know why he did it. He wanted us to trust him when his plan is in full motion. By doing so, we would never expect him from ever being Klog until he kills us. Genius but we had to thank Kate and Angeloca for keeping us alive if what they say is true" Revy spoke up.

"He didn't account for the Precursors to intervene with his plans. Those Ottsel gods know how to trick a Metal Head" Jak chuckled.

"Better thank them. We could've lost a lot of our friends already if they didn't" Revy smiled at the memories of the three Ottsels.

"Agreed. We also got to thank Klog for one thing though. Well, make it two. One, he spared Keira's life. Two, he just gave us another reason to kill him" Rock chuckled.

"Thank him on sparing Keira. Thank him to letting us kill him for another reason. Lastly, thank him for getting all the brains and gun men and women from both our worlds together so he is killed" Jak cheered.

"Couldn't of said it better myself" Revy and Rock laughed.

"Now, let's get ready" Jak grinned.

"That's right, the final two leaders will attack today. Let them come, we've got Jak, Light and Dark, Revy, Torn, Sig, Roberta, Shenhua and others to defend the city" Rock cheered.

"Can I ask which Metal Head leader is which" Revy asked.

"Wrek is the one with a wrecking ball on his tail. Gawara is the one with a permanent smile. Both look scary as fuck" Jak answered.

"So the one with the wrecking ball is weak against Light Eco. The smiling one is weak against Red Eco. I got it, thanks for the update" Revy grinned.

"My question is, what about Yanzare? We haven't heard much of him in the past few days. I do hope we see him again, I liked him" Rock asked.

"Light liked that guy. I do hope we meet him again. He is possibly the most sophisticated of the Deformed Battalion and also the calmest" Jak laughed.

"Did I miss something involving Yanzare" Revy asked, confused.

"When he came to announce the attack of both his final true leaders, he requested we had tea while he informed us. After he finished explaining and making sure we got the information across, he asked us questions on books and all that kind of stuff. I think he has grown a soft spot for us" Jak laughed.

"This was hours before we had drinks at the Naughty Ottsel and where Shenhua revealed the information that must never see the light of day again" Rock laughed.

"Don't remind me" Jak growled.

"Sorry" Rock flinched.

"Sorry" Revy mumbled when she saw Jak's reaction to the memory.

"Let's go, Torn is going to be wondering what's taking us so long" Jak ordered.

Giving Jak a nod each, Rock, Revy and Jak all walked towards the new command of FL. Now was the time to plan a defence against Wrek and Gawara. But what is their plan as well?

**A/N. There we go. Another chapter down. Now, goodbye my dear readers.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N. Sorry that this is up late. I was up all night last night watching anime. Because of that, I began to write this extremely late so that means I'm very, very tired as I type. As a word, this will not follow our heroes, but rather Klog and Brot. Well, to the story.**

Chapter 28: Commanders Of Horror

Klog looked down at Haven city with spite. He wanted to destroy it oh so much. Looking back behind him, he saw the remaining Deformed Battalion in the stolen airships. He smirked at the sight. He knew what his plan would require, but he couldn't just do the final blow just yet. He flew to the closest airship and flew into the opened door. Inside was Yanzare, two Grunt Metal Heads, three standard Deformed Battalion and Brot.

"Commander Klog" Brot saluted.

"Commander Brot" Klog saluted back with a heavy smirk.

"Commander" Yanzare bowed. "Wrek and Gawara have followed your plan excellently. Permission to follow through with the invasion of the other Earth."

"Yanzare, not yet. As you recall, we need these humans to weaken themselves. Make them begin to fight among themselves before we strike. How do you think Kor, the Dark Makers and Cyber-Erol all failed doing their plans? They were too quick to jump to action. We need to wait" Klog chuckled at the thought of the destruction. "I know it is tempting to take this opportunity. But there is always more times to strike. Our plans may have been altered due to the Precursors figuring out who I was but that is in the past. We need to destroy our enemies in one strike, not in multiple strikes like originally planned."

"With all due respect, what if the humans do prevent the plan from happening? What should we do after that" Yanzare questioned.

"Do not speak to your commanding Metal Head like that Yanzare" Brot snarled, about to punch Yanzare.

"Enough" Klog ordered as he grabbed hold of Brot's hand. "You are acting childish. May I remind you that your brother is who you must kill? Because I think I do. He betrayed our kind for humanity. We just went along. Admittedly, he had no idea about our true plans, but that is beside the point. As soon as the humans find out he knew we both were Metal Heads, he will be killed before you even get the chance. That is what you should be striving for."

"Sorry Commander Klog, you know what is best for the Metal Head race" Brot bowed.

"Commander" Yanzare bowed before he walked into the cockpit of the airship.

"Brot, kill Yanzare" Klog ordered.

"With pleasure" Brot grinned deviously before he followed Yanzare.

Brot walked up behind Yanzare with the evil grin on his face. Grabbing hold of Yanzare's neck, he slowly twisted it as the Deformed Battalion commander struggled for breath. Feeling Yanzare go limp, Brot dragged the ex-commander's boy to the empty space of the airship.

"Drop him out the back. I'm positive you killed him" Klog ordered.

"Yes sir" Brot smirked before Yanzare's body left the airship. "One problem gone, a few billion to go."

**A/N. And so concludes the villain chapter. I do hope this was entertaining. It is always good to know how the villains think. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N. Here is today's chapter. It shall entertain... I hope. To the story!**

Chapter 29: Gawara and Wrek's Attack Begins

Jak, Revy and Rock all walked into the temporary HQ of the FL solemnly. Klog was Headshot, Kiera was in no condition to fight, they had a double team attack going to happen and Precursors know what will happen next. The trio walked in with all their allies standing around, talking in soft murmurs. Shenhua was the first to acknowledge them walking in, followed by Torn.

"Alright, everybody that is a good enough condition is here. Let's get this over and done with" Torn shouted as to get everybody's attention.

Nodding their heads in acknowledgement, everyone walked over to a large planning table complete with a map of Haven City on it. Torn was going to speak again before he was cut off just mere milliseconds from saying the first sound by an overly cheery voice.

"Not quite my dear Torn. You are missing two of us" the voice laughed.

Revy face showed it all, she was excited about hearing that voice. She spun and there stood the person she would do anything to see, within reason. Kate stood there with a cocky smirk and behind her stood Her with a small smile.

"Kate" Revy squealed before she ran and hugged the woman standing in front of her.

"I see Klog has finally shown his true colours. About fucking time. I was getting sick of sleeping" Her muttered as Revy and Kate joined the people down at the table.

"You knew Headshot was Klog" Ashelin asked.

"Only seconds before that cunt Rok knocked me out. I swear the next time I see either one of those two, so help me, I will kill them myself" Her replied.

"Kinda hard with Rok when he is already dead" Revy nervously chuckled.

"Fuck" Her hissed.

"Can we get to the task at hand" Torn asked with a growl.

"Just a second, you all might want to step back a step or two" Kate answered.

Confused, everybody complied. Not even a second after doing so, something crashed through the roof of the building. As the dust and debris cleared from the air, everybody saw the body of Yanzare laying where the table once was. Roberta slowly walked up to the Metal Head's body, curious to what happened to cause him to fall. Just as she was about to touch his body, the Metal Head sprung to his feet, furiously scanning the area around him.

"How the fuck did I fucking survive that" he hissed as he looked straight up then back down to the remains of the table.

"Hey Yanzare" Kate waved as she walked up to the Metal Head.

"Kate, please explain to me how the fuck I survived suffocation, a broken neck and a fucking five hundred meter fall onto a fucking roof, plus an extra five meters onto a table" Yanzare hissed before he looked at Revy. "Good to see the crack shot bitch is alive."

"Good to see you haven't changed one bit Yanzare" Revy grumbled.

"To be honest, I have no idea how you even survived" Kate answered with a shrug.

"If I may interject. Maybe the creator of our story decided it is so" Gleheca laughed.

"Not this shit again" Nig growled before he looked over towards Daxter, expecting the Ottsel to say or do something, only they were greeted by a large explosion.

"Looks like Wrek and Gawara are both on the offensive. Catch ya out there" Poi laughed before sprinting out of the room.

"Well, love to stay and chat but I got Metal Heads to slay" Sig smirked before running after Poi.

"Men, women, Ottsels, Metal Heads, time to battle some other Metal Heads" Torn cried before he marched out.

"To shot to live" Kate smirked.

"To shot to kill" Revy finished.

This was the beginning of possibly the most awesome battles for the group. Once this was through, they would only have Brot and Klog to worry about. This would prove to be fun.

**A/N. Sup, I hope you enjoyed this little addition. Next chapter I promise will be long. At least, I hope it will be long. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N. Sup, IDRF here. I would like to recommend a story to you dear readers that you may enjoy. The story is 'Of Two Worlds' which is a Jak &amp; Daxter crossover with Spyro Fanfiction, written by fellow author Tigredj98. I recommend it because it's a great story. Now, to the story that I'm writing.**

Chapter 30: Gawara and Wrek

Revy ran with Jak, Her, Nig, Kate and a few FL members down a street with a few civilians running down the opposite direction. They knew this meant that there were evil Metal Heads in this direction. Revy heard a gunshot next to her to see a Metal Head form out of thin air and then fall to the ground with a small pool of a strange liquid form underneath it. Recycled saw who took the shot was none other than Nig.

"Laterns, be on the lookout for small waves in the air" Nig spoke into his radio.

"These bastards have special abilities. One allows them to shift light around them to make it see they are invisible. Another is they have small ball shaped objects in their palms that allow them to make large flashes of light. Be careful" Her added as she took careful aim to her forward left.

Another gunshot rang as another Latern Metal Head appeared and subsequently die. The gunshot only hurt Revy's left ear due to how close it was, which caused her to scream. "Fuck sake, not in my fucking ear!"

"Sorry" Her nervously apologised before they all saw it.

A large Metal Head walked into sight. It had a large triangular shield and behind it were two large Metal Heads.

One of these other Metal Heads had a tail with a large ball on the end of it. It had four tree trunk like legs and two twig like arms with skeletal fingers. Its head was just embedded into the shoulders. There was no sign of any neck. The main portion of its body was like a ball of jelly with a few pieces of armour plating here and there.

The other was much different. It had no tail, did have a neck, had tone arms and bipedal legs and looked more or less like the equivalent to a Metal Head martial arts expert. But there was two things... Off about him. The first, and most obvious, was the fact he had a permanent smile on his face. The other, and very hard to notice one, was the fact he seemed to have something painted onto his chest.

The three Metal Heads soon saw the group and the one with the tail spoke.

"Look Gawara, it seems the humans and their non-human friends have found us" he laughed, his laugh rattling stationary objects nearby.

"So it would seem Wrek. Hehehe, looky here, we have the legendary Her with us, and Revy and Kate, oh this is a dream come true to me" the smiling Metal Head giggled as he clasped his hands together.

"So beautiful, you made his dream come true" the first Metal Head to speak laughed as he placed his arm around the other's neck.

"I think we should let him show them what it means to fuck with a Hora Quan" the smiling one spoke in a rather dark tone of voice.

"Oh shit" Kate breathed before she kicked Revy and everybody else out of the way before she was knocked back by the Metal Head with the shield.

"You son of a bitch" Revy barked before she emptied a clip into the Metal Head.

The Metal Head just stood there, staring at Revy with disinterest for her. Shrugging, the Metal Head flicked Revy away from him. This was when they took in the scale of the three opposing Metal Heads. Gawara was double the height of Dutch if he were there. Wrek was twice that. The Metal Head with the shield, in the middle. His shield, taller than deemed necessary.

Jak equiped the Plasmite RPG mod to his Morph Gun before he fired it at the shield wielding Metal Head. Distracted, the Metal Head didn't see Nig take aim at the back of its neck, along with the five FL members to come with the heroes. Smirking, all the FL members fired. The Metal Head however was faster than they believed. It spun and blocked the shots.

"That the best you can do" the Metal Head laughed in a very thick Russian accent.

"That thing is fucking Russian" Revy screamed.

"We won't be able to beat him. Unless Jak uses the Super Nova mod on his Morph Gun, but that is too dangerous with all of us around" Kate cried as she ran up to the Metal Head, seemingly not paying attention to Revy's comment.

"Everybody get back, I'm going to kill it" Jak ordered before he equiped the mod.

Not wanting to be caught by the blast, everybody ran to the other side of the street, the side they entered on. The Metal Head smirked before rushing forward only to be hit by the Super Nova. The Dark Eco blast was too much for its shield and the Metal Head's body. As the large Dark Eco mushroom cloud cleared, the only sign left of the Metal Head was his shadow left on the ground. Gawara and Wrek stared in mortified horror at where their shield holding Metal Head once stood. Both looked at each other before turning to face the humans and Nig.

"Revenge" Gawara and Wrek growled before they charged forward.

**A/N. And this is done. Next chapter, the battle. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N. Hello, it is time to write about the battle between our heroes and Gawara and Wrek. I have no idea how it will go so might as well start. To the story.**

Chapter 31: The Battle of Gawara and Wrek

Gawara and Wrek charge forward, Gawara unsurprisingly faster than Wrek. Gawara ran into Jak and sent him flying into the building to the hero's right. Wrek swung his tail and knocked out the corner of the left building, sending debris tumbling towards Kate, Nig and Revy. The Metal Head didn't just stop there, he swung his tail down and flattened a FL member with the group. His blood sprayed all over Revy and Kate.

"Shoot to live" Revy growled.

"Shoot to kill" Kate screamed before she and Revy unloaded a clip into Wrek's face.

Wrek snarled as the two women ran out of ammo. He raised his hand as to punch them but when he brought his hand down, gunshots could be heard. Her heard these gunshots and spun to see six Metal Heads with gun staffs. She gave the FL members a nod before she quickly scaled the buildings exterior.

Jak rubbed his head as he pushed himself out of the debris on top of him. Her soon heard gunshots outside. Rushing to the rather large hole he created, Jak saw an FL member get his brains splattered across the ground. This was when Jak heard Dark speak.

"Jak, let me out. I promise not to hurt our friends. I promise only to hurt Gawara and Wrek" Dark requested.

"Might as well, but I think Light would be more appropriate, he does have the Eco advantage" Jak replied with a light chuckle.

"I'm afraid he has a point Dark" Light replied.

"Fine, use him" Dark grumbled.

"You can rip Klog apart after this" Jak grinned.

"Okay! Light, do your stuff" Dark cheered.

"Ready" Light asked.

"Ready" Jak replied.

Jak was engulfed in Light Eco. He turned into the familiar angelic alter ego. Light looked at the battlefield to see two FL members be ripped to shreds by Gawara. Thinking quickly, Light grabbed Jak's morph gun and placed in the scatter gun mod. He sprouted his wings before taking flight. He didn't have a good enough chance until now.

Her ran and punched one Metal Head sniper off the edge of the building. Watching as the Metal Head landed head first, Her almost didn't see one of the Metal Head snipers aiming at her. Quickly jumping out of the way, she ran up to the Metal Head and punched the Skull Gem with enough force to destroy it. Equipping her hand gun, she shot each of the Metal Head snipers from where she stood. The last Metal Head was smart though.

The Metal Head used its gun staff to block the bullet. Knowing full well the shot damaged its weapon too much to use without a malfunction, judging from the area the bullet entered that is. The Metal Head smirked at Her before casing aside its gun.

"Why don't we make this more interesting" the Metal Head laughed in a British accent.

"From Britain I see. Sure, why not" Her smirked as she holstered her gun and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, this world's equivalent to Britain" the Metal Head smugly replied before dashing forward.

The Metal Head kicked with their right leg. The target, Her's head. Blocking it like it was nothing, Her delivered a heavy punch to the Metal Head's gut. Using the force of the punch as momentum, the Metal Head grabbed hold of Her's hair and flipped over her. Her rolled for a few seconds before pushing herself to seemingly fly in the air. She gave the Metal Head a satisfied smirk before rushing forward.

The Metal Head spun on his heel before delivering a failed kick to Her's guys. He realised Her stopped when the momentum of his kick made him fall. Using this as her opportunity, Her dashed forward once again and grabbed hold of the Metal Head's neck. Her violently twisted it and felt the Metal Head explode into Dark Eco.

Her sat down and took a deep breath. She knew she wasn't in a good fighting condition but at least she could move. She saw Light rise up in the air and drive bomb into Gawara.

Revy, Nig and Kate were the last three standing against the two large Metal Heads. Jak was knocked out or dead. Her pissed off somewhere and the FL members with them all died. Nig fired a full clip of Red Eco ammunition into Gawara, hoping that was enough to kill the massive Metal Head. Unfortunately, that only pissed off the smiling Metal Head.

"It's times like these I wish I was back in our world" Kate called as Wrek destroyed more of the wall the three hid behind.

"Come on out you ugly bastards. This will be your death" Wrek snarled.

"Come on, we just want to kill you, nothing life threatening" Gawara laughed.

"Where the fuck is he? He should've attacked by now" Kate mumbled.

"Hey Kate, whatever the fuck you're on about, worry about it later, we got these two to worry about" Revy shouted.

"Five, four, three, two, one" Kate counted down before they heard a blood curdling scream.

"Gawara" Wrek shouted worriedly.

"I'm sorry brother, he got me good" Gawara gasped as there was a large hole in his chest.

"Explicit timing Light" Kate laughed.

"Light, oh for fuck sake. I'm fucked" Wrek shrieked.

"That you are" Light cried before he charged up a Light Strike.

"At least it was by a human and not Klog" Wrek bowed his head as the Light Strike hit him.

Both Wrek and Gawara dissolved into either Dark Eco or Light Eco. Neither one was going to survive an onslaught like that. Revy looked over at Light with wonder. She only seen Light on one other occasion and that was the night Kate first appeared. She didn't take in the creepy yet angelic appearance of the alter ego. As Light land and reverted back to Jak, Her decided to drop in.

**A/N. And I will leave it there. Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N. Hello, and thanks for the review Tigerdj98, it was a very delighting one. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 32: A Bitch Can Be A Bitch

Jak, Revy, Nig, Kate and Her stood together for a moment before Her began to laugh nonstop. The other four looked at the woman with confusion. Why was she laughing like she was? It was very confusing until she spoke.

"Fucking hell that was fun" she managed before returning to the fit of laughter.

"Fun! We almost fucking died" Revy screamed as she grabbed hold of Her's collar.

"Now Revy, no need to get angry near one of your crushes" Her giggled.

This earned her a death stare from Jak and six fist to the face from Revy. She immediately stopped when Revy let go of her. Kate and Nig stood silent for a moment before they erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny" Revy snarled.

"Nothing really, just the fact we just fought some Metal Heads and still have the energy to fight each other" Kate giggled before returning to her fits of laughter.

"The clink among us certainly knows how to conserve her energy" Nig laughed.

Revy snarled before she walked up to Nig and kicked him down stairs. Big squealed like a child before he fell to the ground, holding his hands over where Revy hit him. He soon had froth coming out of his mouth. Revy was surprised at the fact Nig shared the same physiology as a human. Must just be his humanoid shape.

Jak cringed as he saw what Revy did to Nig. Metal Head or not, that would've hurt. Revy growled before she spun to leave. Kate helped Nig to his feet. Her just shook her head at Revy's actions. Nig tried not to do anything. Jak just stared. Revy just fucked up Nig. That must've hurt.

**A/N. Okay, sorry for this being short but to be honest, I have no idea what else to write. Also, sorry about Nig's comment but remember, he has no filter. Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N. Well, I will say this early, this chapter is going to be short, at least I think it will be. Okay, got that. To the story.**

Chapter 33: A King's Crown

Revy stormed into FL HQ with joy yet anger radiating off her. She was happy they killed Gawara and Wrek but she was pissed that Kate, Her and Nig had to laugh at their near death experience. She snarled as she punched the wall.

"That won't do shit Revy" the gunner heard a voice grumble.

"Like you can do better Yanzare" Revy snarled as she turned to see the Metal Head in question.

"Just saying. Anyway, four days time, Klog and Brot plan to activate phase two of their plan. Out of all three phases, this one is the least violent. No one is going to die, fortunately. They are preparing for what they call 'The King's Crown' to happen. To b honest, I have no fucking idea what it is but I know it will be dangerous" Yanzare replied.

"Why just tell me this? Surely your girlfriend Kate you can trust more" Revy snarled.

"Because for this to work. For Klog and Brot to loose, you must be the only one to know about what is truly going to happen Revy. At least, until the day they commence phase three. Phase three will be dangerous. If we are not careful, two worlds will be destroyed for the sake of the Metal Heads. Not that I like humanity myself, I still believe Metal Heads should only have one world. That means I must keep the Metal Head population in this world" Yanzare replied.

"Any idea where 'The King's Crown' is at" Revy asked.

"Yes. Your world" Yanzare replied before he walked away.

"You got to be kidding me" Revy mumbled in shock before everybody else entered the room.

**A/N. This was actually a hell of a lot shorter than I thought. Well, at least this didn't shy away from telling information. Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N. Okay, this chapter is going to focus on Klog and Brot and will be happening on Phase Two of the plan. Now that there is information for what this chapter will be about, here we go. To the story.**

Chapter 34: Phase Two

Klog stood a top of a large cliff. Beneath him was thousands of Metal Head eggs and millions of hatched Metal Heads. He smiled down at the monstrosities below him. Behind him stood Brot and two Guardian Metal Heads as well as a Metal Head with a human sniper rifle. All five Metal Heads knew what was happening, the beginning of Phase Two of their master plan.

"To be or not to be. That is the law of the universe. It means to be alive or not to be alive. Humans think they know everything and own everything when in reality, it is us whom own it all. We may not know everything but we certainly own everything" Klog laughed as he turned to see the other four Metal Heads.

"Might I ask Metal Klog, when will Phase Three commence" the sniper Metal Head asked with a soft feminine voice.

"Metal Sard, you will know in due time. Why don't you take a rest? You have been so busy protecting me and Brot" Klog replied with a laugh.

"Yessir" the Metal Head saluted before turning and walking away.

"Metal Brot, I want you to dispose of her. She will be a problem seeing as she is the only one to question us" Klog ordered.

"Give me the time and place and it shall be done" Brot smirked.

"Now" Klog ordered.

"As you wish" Brot grinned evilly.

The Guardian Metal Heads watched as Brot took aim with his Staff gun and fired it at the retreating Metal Head. Metal Sard stopped for a moment before toppling over and exploding into Dark Eco. Klog laughed when he saw the female Metal Head explode. He ordered one of the Guardian Metal Heads to collect the skull gem. The Guardian Metal Head quickly returned with a skull gem.

"Good work, now we have everything we could possibly need for this Phase to end" Klog smirked.

"Hopefully this is all we need" Brot laughed.

"Yes, hopefully" Klog laughed before he walked towards a large airship with Metal Heads piling into it.

Brot turned to see tens of ships of the same size all having Metal Heads marching into them. He chuckled as he watched what he and Klog deemed the end of humanity. He and Klog walked up to a large machine inside the airship and placed the skull gem inside it. The machine whirled to life and soon all the lights in the airship turned on. The two Metal Head leaders looked at each other with one thing in mind. Time to take an unprepared world.

**A/N. Okay, I know my chapters have been getting short but that is because I have a huge battle chapter soon coming and you all know where that will happen but you do not know how far away it is. Okay, bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N. Hello, so, what didcha think about the villain chapter last chapter? Was it interesting? I know the skull gem thing was kinda strange, I found it strange myself and I wrote. Well, I think it is time to write about this chapter. To the story.**

Chapter 35: Return Of A Fucking Great Pilot

Revy woke with a start. Not because of a nightmare or some other type of dream, but from a pained scream. She bolted from her temporary room to find Yanzare on the ground clutching his heart. She was soon followed by FL members and her own team from her world. They all looked at Yanzare with confusion. Why would he be clutching where his heart was? Kate, Revy and Jak walked up to the Metal Head and crouched next to him.

"Yanzare, what happened" Kate asked as she placed her hand on Yanzare's shoulder.

"Sard, Sard is dead" Yanzare whimpered.

"Sard is dead" Poi asked once he heard Yanzare.

"It would seem so. Those two had an unusual connection. Almost as if they had their souls intertwined with one another" Angeloca commented before he noticed some of the non-pointy eared humans shuffle in fear and confusion.

"This makes no sense. Sard was alive in my timeline. If she dies in this one, that means I shouldn't be here" Kate muttered under her breath. "Revy, I think me, you, Yanzare, Jak and two others should go and see if Sard is truly dead. If it is true, then we know it is, but if she is alive, we got another allie."

"You okay with that Yanzare" Revy asked.

"Please, get rid of this pain in my chest, I don't want to have her gone" Yanzare pleaded.

"Not going to happen, if Kate is correct, Sard is very much alive. You just need to help us. You know what she looks like and know how she will react to us the best" Jak shook his head as he replied.

"Fuck sake I hate it when humans make a point" Yanzare whimpered before he was helped to his feet. "Kate, you owe me for this."

"I already owe you enough" Kate grumbled.

"Let's go" Revy sighed before the two could fight.

"Seam, Daxter, you two come with us" Jak ordered.

"You got it Jak" Daxter grinned before he jumped on the hero's shoulder.

The six walked out into where the FL kept it's fleet of airships. There they saw one of the two human pilots associated with Her and Headshot/Klog before Klog's true colours were revealed. Revy actually remembered this pilot's name, Kat. Kate walked up to Kat with a chirpy grin.

"Hello Kat" Kate giggled into Kat's ear, causing her to jump.

"You bitch! That wasn't funny. You know how much people hate me and my brother because of Klog" Kat screamed as she slapped Kate.

"Hey, I was just going to ask if you could fly us out to a special area" Kate pouted as she rubbed her cheek.

"Get somebody else" Kat snapped before she saw who was with Kate. "Son of a bitch!"

"Hey, we still trust Brot and Her, might as well trust you and your brother" Jak laughed.

"He ain't wrong" Revy grinned.

"Fine, just on one condition. My brother comes with us" Kat nodded with a sign.

"Done, deal" Kate agreed.

"If it means you will stop thinking we hate you, why not" Jak nodded.

"For Sard" Yanzare whisperedx

It didn't take long but all eight left the city in the airship Kat and her brother used way back during the Metal Pomei mission. They flew out into the Wastelands where Revy saw the giant desert home to Spargus. They passed a cliff and they then saw a Metal Head nest. A completely empty Metal Head nest.

**A/N. Is Sard alive? Is she actually dead? Is there more than one Sard? Is Yanzare soft on the inside? Will I shut up? Yes to the last one, bye.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N. So I checked last chapter and I accidentally said Brot and Her not Ther and Her with a piece of dialogue from Jak. Minor mistake but hey, I hate doing simple mistakes like that. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 36: Reveal

Kat and her brother both flew the airship to a cleared area in the nest. They shut down the airship before they stood and walked to the large room in the back where the others were.

"We landed, best we start moving" Kat informed.

"You two coming with us" Revy asked.

"At least one of us needs to stay with this bucket of bolts encase we need a quick get away" Kat grinned.

"I'll go with them just encase they need the extra man power" Sayam nodded.

"See you later, be careful out there" Kat waved.

"Oh we will try" Kate chuckled.

Kate, Seem, Revy, Yanzare, Jak, Daxter and Sayam all walked in the best for a while. They found it strange that there was little to no sign that Metal Heads were around, well, evil Metal Heads around. Yanzare face was contorted in pain as they moved closer to a cliff. As Revy took a step forward, a gunshot could be heard and a bullet hit the ground just mere millimetres from her foot.

"It would be wise not to get into the sniper's fire" Seem advised, almost jokingly.

"Trap, you have changed" Kate laughed.

"What was that suppose to mean" Seem questioned rather calmly.

"You aren't much of a joker" Kate replied.

"Hey, why isn't the sniper shooting again" Sayam asked as he eyed the general direction the shot came from.

"Perhaps because they aren't close enough" Seem replied.

"Or perhaps you can explain to me what the fuck is going on" the group heard a woman snap.

"Sard" Yanzare cried in joy before he spun on the spot.

His smile dropped when he saw a human woman from Revy's world aiming a Metal Head sniper rifle at them. He felt his heart break as he saw this woman. She sounded exactly like Sard but it wasn't her. He was about to speak again before the woman aimed at him specifically.

"How, the fuck, do you, know, my name" the woman snarled.

"So, this is what happens when you kill the Metal Head half of a Human/Metal Head hybrid" Yanzare mumbled with a sad tone to his voice. "They revert to the human that made up half their DNA."

"What are you on about" the woman asked, lowering her gun but making sure she could quickly draw it and fire if necessary.

"Sard, don't you remember anything about your past" Yanzare asked.

"Again, how do you know my name" the woman whispered with a threatening tone before she turned and spoke in a loud, clear. "The only things I remember is waking up on that cliff without any memory of where I am, or anything about my past other than my name and the name of some Yanzare guy."

"Oh thank the Precursors. At least you remember my name, although it is saddening you don't remember my face" Yanzare cheered before Revy was forced to punch him.

"You are such an idiot" Revy growled.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me your this Yanzare guy" the woman asked.

"Yeah, basically" Yanzare cockily grinned as he replied.

"Mon dieu" the woman commented before she fell to the ground.

"Oh please be okay" Yanzare questioned before he saw the woman breathing.

"Looks like we were such great help" Daxter sarcastically laughed, only earning him glares from the others.

"Yanzare, we can take her back to base and help her there" Seem informed rather calmly.

"Honestly, what is your gender" Revy asked.

"Oh trust me, you do not want to know" Kate informed with her face contorted into an expression that said she has seen some shit no one should've seen.

"We got incoming" Sayam called before they all saw Grunt Metal Heads running towards them and two Guardian Metal Heads.

"Again with the Guardian Metal Heads" Kate grumbled before she grabbed the unconscious woman and ran with Yanzare hot on her tail.

"Seem, Dax, Revy, Jak, get the fuck outta here. I'm going to hold them off" Sayam ordered.

"You will fucking die. If anyone stands a chance it's Dark" Daxter shouted.

"Does it look like I'm giving you a choice? My sister doesn't know this but I've got a terminal disease in my fucking brain and I want to die a hero or protecting others and not in a fucking coma. Let me have my wish. Let me die fighting and not being killed within" Sayam barked before the first of the Metal Heads arrived.

"We'll tell her you got separated from us when the Metal Heads showed up" Seem agreed, shocking Revy, Daxter and Jak.

"Thank you, now get outta here" Sayam grinned before he went on a rampage against the advancing Metal Heads.

"Let's go" Seem ordered before running towards the ship.

The others wasted no time in following the monk. They ran to the airship to see three Guardian Metal Heads all walking menacingly towards the airship. The back was opened but they could see that they had little to no time left to wait. They all ran and jumped into the back of the airship. Assuming everybody, including her brother, was aboard, Kat flew out of the best with as much speed as possible. When they were in the clear, she called back for Sayam.

**A/N. And I will leave this there. I do hope this was an interesting chapter to say the least. If not, I shall bath in Dark Eco for a week. But in all seriousness, I do hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now, bye.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N. I know Kat and Sayam haven't been in the story often and that Sayam was killed off rather quickly but hey, you can't blame me. Well, you can. Now I'm just confusing myself. I'm going to shut up and start writing the story. To the story.**

Chapter 37: Grief Strikes Us All

Kat called out for her brother only to be greeted by silence. Kate, Revy and the others all came to a silent agreement on telling her. Seem began to regret their decision on letting Sayam get himself killed. Certainly not their wisest decision. Revy stood from her seat and walked into the cockpit. She sat down in the co-pilot's seat before she spoke.

"Kat, Sayam didn't make it. He died protecting us. Protecting Sard. He did say he was sorry for not telling you something very important. He said he had a terminal disease and he wanted to die protecting others. Sorry, but he is gone" she informed.

"That idiot" Kat screamed as she slammed her fist on the dash board. "I'm his fucking sister! Why wouldn't he fucking tell me something like that?!"

"Kat, please. Sayam may have loved you but there are just some things that are impossible to say outright to your family" Revy pleaded, showing a gentle side to her usual tough persona.

"S-sorry. It's just, I'm his younger sister, he should've told me something like that before he died" Kat whimpered before Revy could see they where well over the desert.

"At least he died a hero, something we all wish we would go out" Revy muttered in an envious tone.

"When we land, promise me you will let me punch you at least three times" Kat requested.

"If it would help you, I would let you hit me at least ten times" Revy smirked.

"Good. Now we are hea-" Kat smiled before the airship was hit by something.

There wasn't so much for time for screaming before the airship hit the sand below. The crash caused all members of the airship's passengers to hit their heads on the ceiling, floor and walls.

Revy was the first to wake. She was a good, ten-twenty metres away from the cockpit windows of the airship. She jumped to her feet and painfully ran to the crashed airship. She scampered into the ship from the destroyed cockpit window. She found Kat knocked out but bleeding from a large cut to her neck. The gun woman didn't waste time in performing first aid on the young woman.

She laid the now bandaged pilot on a blanket on the outside of the airship. Revs returned into the airship and found all the others knocked out in the large room in the back of the airship. She quickly moved everybody to the outside. There she waited for them to wake up.

**A/N. Hello. I do hope you found this chapter enjoyable even though it was short. Is there something missing from it? If so, what was it to you? Bye.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N. Why hello there. I'm been in a good mood lately so I'm just going to type this out for no reason other then that reason. To the story.**

Chapter 38: Invasion Commences

Brot and Klog stood a top one of the many airships they had at their disposal. They were flying over the ocean as of this moment. The two Metal Heads stared at the horizon, watching the sun slowly disappear behind it. They looked over the horizon, staring at where they wanted to be.

"Soon, we will in the other world" Klog chuckled with a dark look in his eyes.

"Soon the Precursors will have to surrender this world if they don't want the other world to suffer" Brot cackled.

"Sirs, a team left at the Nest has reported that the humans and the traitors are hot on our trail. They have also discovered something of interest" a Metal Head called.

"What is this interesting find" Klog asked with a sharp hiss to his voice.

"It turns out Sard is a hybrid and that the human half survived the shooting" the Metal Head answered.

"So, the sneaky bastard thinks she can outsmart me. Dispatch squadron twenty two. They sho-" Klog began to order before he was interrupted.

"Sir, they have also reported that the humans were shot down and there is only been one confirmed survivor" the Metal Head informed.

"Well, this is certainly interesting. Forget the order to dispatch the squadron. Make sure that team kill the survivor" Klog ordered with a terrifying gleam in his eye.

"As you wish sir" the Metal Head bowed before returning to their post.

"Look, the portal is just up ahead" Brot stated as they saw a bright blue circle of light appear a few hundred metres in front of them.

"Hora Quan, we are about to enter the portal. Once we are in, our ships will dive into the ocean where we will remain for a day or two. We have more than enough supplies to survive the wait" Klog shouted.

"We will be in Roanapur for preparation of our plan" Brot grinned silently.

"The Precursors, humans and traitors won't have much of a choice but to surrender to us" Klog cackled with glee.

"No, they won't" Brot agreed as he and Klog boarded a boat.

They rode the boat out into the rift gate portal. They watched as the large airships they had taken with them all dived into the ocean. Klog laughed as he reverted to his human form and changed into his human attire. Brot laughed as he placed a coat over his frame. The two soon sped towards their destination. One way or another, this battle was not over. Not for a long shot, and they planned to win it.

**A/N. Hello, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I know I did writing it. It is finally rounding the corner in which Phase Three of Brot's and Klog's plan commences officially. Until next time, bye.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N. Okay, time for the final chapter set in the Jak and Daxter world. Time for the final strand of chapters to begin. To the story.**

Chapter 39: Rescue And Return

Revy perked up at the sound of running feet. She stood and saw sand being kicked up just over the horizon. She had no idea she was asleep for but it seemed like no one else was conscious at that moment. She stared at the cloud of sand only to see two Guardian Metal Heads and about ten Grunt Metal Heads. She grabbed her Cutlasses before she opened fire.

Three of the Grunt Metal Heads were killed right away. The other seven plus the Guardian Metal Heads all hid behind the shields of the Guardian Metal Heads. The bullets Revy fired lost effect as soon as they hit the grey-silver metal of the shields. She snarled before she heard her teammates wake.

She turned to see Jak, Yanzare, Kate, Daxter, Seem, Sard and Kat all standing up. She was disappointed when the Grunts all charged into seven of the nine. Revy and Sard were the only two left standing, not a real good chance.

Revy ignored the fact that Sard was in no condition to fight and just began to open fire of the Grunts. She hit six out of the seven, killing four and mortally injuring two. Sard just grunted as she hobbled over to the crashed airship.

With the remaining three Grunts, they circled the group until they were all backed up into the airship. The whole group knew this was most likely going to be their end so they just waited. Their death didn't come. Instead came a sound very few expected, human laughter.

"Hey, you ugly sons of a bitches, type for some even playing field" they all heard the unmistakeable laughter of Eda.

"You bitch, you could've gotten here sooner" Revy snarled.

"Nah, this is way more fun" Eda replied as several airships descended from the sky. "Now get in, we got some news for you."

Complying, everyone entered the airship to see a few of their friends there. Angeloca, Nig, Poi, Keira, Torn, Ashelin, Dutch, Rock and Eda herself. The whole group sat down before some one began to talk.

"Klog and Brot have began their Phase Three. We are heading to your world. The Precursors are going to open up the gate for us. They have also assured that our Eco weapons, powers and our airships will work but are significantly weaker or in the case of the airships, slower" Torn explained.

"That means we are going to fuck up Thailand and shit with weaker shit" Nig laughed.

"We don't know how your peoples will react to us but we are going to need all the help we can get" Ashelin commented.

"They will listen to any of us, except for Rock, they hate him" Revy smirked.

"Just had to put it bluntly didn't you" Rock growled.

"Nah, that was putting it lightly" Kate laughed as she gave Revy a high five.

"We will be dropping me off by the Black Lagoon with Sig and Gleheca. We will get to Roanapur the quickest so we will warn them about the incoming invasion" Dutch explained.

"Three of the most intimidating men all together, good choice there" Kate commented.

"Angeloca, what about your secret weapon" Jak asked.

"Got it in here. Remember our plan to when we use it" Angeloca responded as he softly patted his satchel.

"Well, mister blind still knows when to use fireworks" Kate grinned, knowing full well about the weapon.

"Okay, we all ready for the defensive of your world" Torn questioned.

"Need you ask" Poi smirked.

"I think Poi speaks for all of us" Yanzare piped up.

"Maybe not for me" Sard whispered.

"Let this begin" Ashelin called.

They flew towards the rift gate with great speed. They quickly allowed Dutch to leave before they all entered the rift gate. All the airships plus the Black Lagoon. They knew this was an important battle that they couldn't loose, that is why they were leaving. And also to kick Klog's and Brot's asses but it was mainly because fighting.

**A/N. Yeah, I know this is up way earlier than usual but I wasn't going to be at home between 5:00am and 9:54pm due to a school excursion thing. I know I'm going to be one tired mother fucker in the end. Well, bye.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N. Okay, I'm bacl from my solem week and a bit. I have to say, not at all good with writing still but writing is when I've been at my happiest lately so I figured I should start writing again. Okay, to the story.**

Chapter 40: Return To Roanapur

Dutch, Sig and Gleheca all stood in the cabin of the Black Lagoon as they sped ahead of the airships. After going through the Rift Gate, they immediately picked up sped and were soon far from their friends and allies. Dutch manned the controls whilst Gleheca put on a large hooded trench coat to hide his Metal Head body. Sing did the same as Gleheca but only to hide his pointed ears and cybernetic eye.

The three men were considered the most intimidating to the rest, although Dutch would've had Revy and Jak come along but due to some issues, that couldn't be arranged. They looked out at the horizon to see Roanapur come into their vision.

"That our destination" Sig questioned as he nodded towards the city.

"Yep" Dutch grinned before he directed the boat into the bay. "We are going to a few places first to explain what is going on."

"The Hong Kong Triad headquarters in the towers to talk to the temporary boss of the Triad. The Hotel Moscow headquarters and their temporary boss. To the Rip-off Church to get their support. The local police. Local bounty hunters. Basically, everybody in Roanapur is going to have a chat with us. Most will listen to Dutch but those that won't, well that is where we come in Sig. We show them that they follow our orders or else" Gleheca explained the plan to Sig.

"I knew that already. But, I do like the idea of busting up some cherries" Sig grinned before the boat came to a stop.

"This is our stop. We head to the Rip-off Church and talk to Sister Yolanda. Next, the Hong King Triad. Followed by Hotel Moscow" Dutch informed before the three men left the boat.

The three men walked threw the streets of Roanapur and up the large hill leading to the Rip-off Church. Dutch was about to knock when Gleheca spoke.

"I have a feeling we are being watched" he muttered under his breath to the two men.

"I've got the feeling too" Sig agreed in a hushed voice.

"Most like Rico watching us. Sister Yolanda isn't exactly open arms for strangers at night" Dutch replied before he knocked on the door.

The trio waited a few minutes before the door opened to reveal an elderly woman in a nun's uniform and an eyepatch over her right eye. She looked at Dutch and smiled as she recognised him.

"My, my Dutch, you certainly haven't visited in a while" she smiled as she allowed the three men to walk in.

"Hello Sister Yolanda. These two men with me are two of my recent employers. Sig and Gleheca" Dutch smiled before the elderly nun closed the door and led the men into a small room with a coffee tables and two couches.

In this room was a young man in an apprentice priest uniform stood with a M60 machine gun by his side.

"Rico, could you please fetch us some tea" the elderly woman smiled.

The man nodded before he left, taking his firearm with him. The nun turned to face the now seated men as she took her seat. No one spoke until the man returned with a teapot and a few teacups to suit. He poured each person sitting a cup before he stood behind the elderly nun.

"What brings you three to my church" the nun questioned before she sipped her tea.

"The people we are hunting down have came to Roanapur. They have an army of creatures that can only be described as demons and monsters. These two individuals are called Klog and Brot. The creatures they brought with them are called Metal Heads" Dutch explained, catching the nun's and the man's interest.

"Demons you say" The man questioned for himself and the nun.

"Indeed" Dutch nodded.

"And you two. How would you describe these creatures" The nun questioned the two other men.

"Ugly bastards that need to learn their place" Sig responded.

"If I answered, I would be offending half of myself" Gleheca smirked. "But, they are bastards as Sig says."

This answer truly caught the nun and man by surprise. This wasn't something they were expecting someone to say. They gave each other a look before staring at the three men.

"What do you mean by that comment" The nun asked, placing her teacup on the coffee table.

"I'll show you if you want" Gleheca replied, earning nods from the religious figures and his allies.

He pulled back his hood to reveal his Metal Head... Head. His skull gem glowing faintly and his human hair grown out a little. He saw the expressions on both the nun's and the apprentice priest's faces. He laughed a little before he went on explaining what he was, what the Metal Heads were and that there were a few like him. He also explained that a few full blooded Metal Heads had joined the human side of the Metal Head wars and that he was merely a hybrid. He explained the plans Klog and Brot had for their Earth before he ended up finishing.

"So, you are a hybrid of a human and a Metal Head as you say. So essentially, you are a hybrid of a demon and a human, correct" The man asked.

"Yes. Now, my question. Will your church help us in the upcoming battle between Roanapur and the Metal Heads" Gleheca replied.

"If it means ridding the world of some demons, it shall be done" the elderly nun nodded before she allowed the three men to leave.

The other negotiations for reinforcements for the upcoming battle went on like this. Dutch would ask for help. Gleheca would explain what they would be facing. Sig just remained silent until spoken to, understanding why he wasn't needed that much. Soon, they had the whole of Roanapur with them. It wasn't long until the rest arrived. Followed by the enemy.

**A/N. It feels so good to be back again. Man I'm really liking how I'm back writing again. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and such. Next chapter will be up in schedule. Bye.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N. And now, the battle chapters begin. Sorry that this is out of schedule but I suffered a power outage at home and then the login errors occurred. To the story.**

Chapter 41: The Battle Dawns

Revy sat alone in the airship. She was deep in thought at how the residence of Roanapur would react to their new friends. Kate walked over with Angeloca in toe. The two looked at Revy before speaking to her.

"You okay" Kate asked as she took a seat next to Revy.

"Yeah. I'm just deep in though over what will happen when we get to Roanapur" Revy answered as she have Kate a toothy grin.

"If worst comes to worst, I'll activate my weapon. Many lives may be lost but the battle surely will stop. We all will give a sacrifice if I'm forced to do so. There won't be any pain if it happens" Angeloca explained, adjusting his blindfold.

"What exactly does that mean" Torn questioned.

"An ancient Precursor weapon is in my possession. If activated, it will destroy the city within a matter of seconds. Now, if you don't mind, we are going to land in approximately six minutes" Angeloca replied before taking a seat.

"So, basically you have a nuke" Revy interpreted.

"Pretty much" Kate agreed.

"Landing in five, four, three, two, one" the pilot called before the airship landed.

The back opened to reveal Dutch, Sig, Gleheca, Sister Yolanda and Rico standing together. The five greeted their friends before they walked up to the Yellow Flag. There they met with the rest of the arrivals from Jak's world.

"Alright people, we got the Freedom League and the whole city of Roanapur here. Klog and Brot both plan on attacking Roanapur first because it is the one place that they can rise their army up without greeting suspicion" Torn explained after a few minutes of silent drinking.

"Tall and ugly dumbass. What will we be doing?" Shenhua questioned as she stood with Sawyer the Cleaner and Lotten behind her.

"You three will be working along side Gleheca in making sure there is little to no casualties to the supply runners" Torn explained.

"That won't be necessary" a voice laughed from the bar.

"Excuse me" Torn questioned.

"You heard me. That won't be necessary" the person laughed once again before standing.

They turned and walked up to Torn. Everyone held their breath before the man punched Torn's gut. Torn folded over before the person gave them an uppercut. Everyone looked at the person before he spoke once again.

"The Metal Heads have already won" he cued before revealing themselves as Klog. "Because we've already got her. Brot, send in the army."

Before anyone could do anything, the man shot out of the bar. They all rushed outside to see Metal Heads attacking the entrance into the bay. Kate stepped forward before speaking.

"New plan. We improvise and defend this city" she shouted before everyone rushed for combat.

**A/N. And so the battle begins. I hope you enjoyed. Bye.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N. Hi, I'm here with another chapter. Now, if the chapters seem like they're short, that is just a force of habit for me. I can write quick chapters. Now, here is some news about the next few chapters, due to me wanting to cram as much as the battle into a few chapters, these chapters will be released a week apart. Starting from next chapter. So that means this chapter will be the last within the original schedule. Now, to the story.**

Chapter 42: Brot's Plan

Klog and Brot sailed into the bay of Roanapur. They knew the humans and traitors were just a few hours behind them. They needed to get their mission done as quickly as possible. They anchored their boat in a hidden area in the bay before they disembarked.

"Alright Brot. What's your plan on getting the rest of our army here without attention" Klog asked as the two stood on dry land together.

"Klog, I'm getting our army to arrive exactly an hour after the humans and the traitors arrive" Brot explained.

"Smart, the residents of Roanapur will just think they are their airships" Klog smirked.

"Exactly. Now, I need you to do one thing for me before you do whatever it is you need to do. This will be the last thing you have to do for me before you become the official leader of the Hora Quan once again" Brot requested.

"Shoot" Klog nodded.

"Kill Sister Yolanda. She will prove quite a threat. She is formidable for an old woman" Brot requested as he stood firm.

"Consider it done" Klog smirked.

"Thank you. Now we both need to get to work" Brot smirked before the duo left to do their own little jobs.

Once Brot knew he was alone, he walked over to a tree. He say there for a minute or so before he was joined by a human in a hooded coat. The human took one glance at him before beginning to smoke a cigarette.

"Good to see the demon is still alive" the human commented as they blew smoke, revealing that they were male.

"You got it set" Brot questioned.

"The nuke is set to detonate. Your group as well as your opponent won't know what hit 'em. I just want to see how the rest of the world will react" the man laughed as he offered Brot a cigarette of his own.

"Oh it feels good to be the double agent, traitor, thing" Brot laughed not really knowing what to call his position himself, after declining the cigarette.

"Suit yourself" the man grinned before he and Brot stood.

"Remember, that nuke must go off as soon as I give you the call" Brot demanded.

"And not a second sooner or a second later" the man smirked before he and Brot parted ways.

Brot smirked at this memory as he watched thousands, if not millions, of Metal Heads swarm the bay of Roanapur. He chuckle darkly before he he sensed something that scared him.

"That son of a bitch has it. This surely will be interesting" he smirked as he returned to the city. "I want to see if it is real."

**A/N. Sorry about this being short but hey, next couple of chapters will be long, well longer than all others. Anyway, what did you think about Brot's true colours being fully revealed? Do you think he is worst than Klog? Or is it the other way around? Tell me in a review or PM. Bye.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N. And so the full battle chapters begin. Now, I know I said that each of these chapters will come out once every seven days, but to be honest, they could be a slightly longer span of time, example this one, sorry about that, got a little distracted. I have a feeling that the final of the battle chapters will be the longest or come out before the new ****schedule. Anyway, without further a due, to the story.**

Chapter 46: Knocking On Death's... City?

Revy charged away from the group of people at the Yellow Flag. She wanted to unload a thousand clips into Klog but to do that, she had to fight her way through the Metal Head hordes. She ran with unnatural speed into the city. There, she was greeted by a large group of Grunts and one Guardian.

"You want a piece of me" she shouted before she unloaded both clips into the Guardian Metal Head's shield. "I can do this all fucking day!"

The Guardian Metal Head and the Grunt Metal Heads all snarled at the gunner before the Grunts charged forward. The quickest went for a swipe at Revy's head, only to earn a boot to the skull for it's efforts. The next two grabbed Revy's foot before a third jumped to tackle her. The Metal Head was not so lucky. It received a bullet to the abdomen before Revy killed the two restraining her legs. She then turned to the fallen Metal Head and shot it's skull. The next few seconds were calm compared to what was about to happen.

Revy began to smile before she turned to the remaining three dozen or so Grunt Metal Heads. All the remaining Grunts looked at each other before charging into a frenzy. Revy cocked her Cutlasses before she began to unload one perfectly placed bullet after another. The Metal Heads did not stand a chance.

Revy ran towards the Metal Heads before she leapt into the air. Crossing her hands, she began to release hell on the Metal Heads. Her first two shots were direct hits to the lead Grunts' Skull Gems. She landed on one Grunt and shot another three Skull Gems before she jumped off and fired twelve rounds into the Skull Gem of the Metal Head she just jumped off. When she landed, she shot six Grunts that tried to pile onto her.

"Twelve down, twenty five to go" Revy smirked from under her breath.

She kicked one Grunt into another before firing into the eye of the outside one of the two. The two Grunts crashed into the wall, leaving a trail of black blood where their eyes and basically head would've been. The gunner then slid under on Grunt and unloaded the rest of her clip into it and five surrounding Grunts. She quickly reloaded her clip before preparing to take down the rest.

The next two Metal Heads managed to pin Revy's arms while a third made an attempt on her life. Little did they realise this but Revy still had her legs. She kicked the third Metal Head before she squeezed the triggers of her Cutlasses. The two bullets tore through the hands of the Grunts holding her down. When the two Grunts released their grip enough, Revy ripped her hands free before shooting into the Skull Gems of the injured two. She turned to see the Grunt she kicked and one more jump towards her. She was quicker to draw her guns and to fire into the two Metal Heads with two perfectly aimed shots to the Skull Gems.

"Twenty four, I'm loosing my touch" Revy chuckled quietly before she opened fire on the remaining Grunts.

She managed to get twelve of the remaining thirteen within the first few seconds. The final Grunt was different however. Unlike most Grunts, this one held a degree of intelligence. It flicked up the blood of it's fallen Hora Quan before jumping away. The blood the Grunt flicked up blinded Revy. She couldn't tell which was which from being blinded. She soon stopped struggling to see when she heard a high pitched scream behind her. The gunner turned only to be tackled to the ground by a heavy mass.

"Found you, you fucker" Revy snarled before firing her conveniently placed Cutlass.

All she got was the sound of her weapon firing. She soon felt a clawed hand over her eyes. She was then greeted by the face of the grunt as it wiped the blood from her eyes. She stared it in the eye before it screamed at her. The next few seconds were a blur. Revy soon found herself standing alone in the streets with just the Guardian Metal Head and the corpses of thirty seven Grunts. She looked at the group around her to see blood, her blood, mixing with the blood of the Metal Heads. She then felt a sharp sting in her upper right arm. That is when she heard laughter. She turned to see it was the remaining Metal Head laughing.

"And so, the Copycat Metal Head has it's blueprints" it laughed before Revy saw the blood of the Metal Heads slide behind her.

When she turned, she saw a humanoid Metal Head standing behind her. The blood of the fallen were going into this Metal Head. Then Revy saw her blood enter the Metal Head. What happened next was possibly the scariest thing Revy would see in her life. The Metal Head being formed turned into her image. The only difference being the colour of the Metal Head, the metal plating and the fact this one was basically naked.

"Oh it is good to have a body again" the Metal Head laughed. "Remember me, Rebecca. You fucking killed me."

"Who the fuck are you" Revy screamed before she felt a hand aroun her neck.

Revy watch in horror as the Metal Head took on a human disguise. "I'm that Grunt you just killed. Don't you remember" the Metal Head snarled when its transformation ended, revealing an exact replica of Revy, clothes and all.

"Son of a bitch" Revy screamed as she was thrown towards the closest building.

"Together" the copycat asked.

"Together" the Guardian hissed before they both were met with a bullet to the Skull Gem.

"Fuck you both" Revy snarled as she pushed herself out of the wall.

_~Docks~_

Brot sat alone on a boat. He was waiting for his human allie to arrive with the detonator. The new plan was to have Angeloca detonate his weapon before Brot counteracts it with the nuke. The Metal Head saw his human allie jumped onto the boat with an object in his hand. Brot smiled when he recognised the detonator.

_~Dutch~_

Dutch ran alone down a street. He heard the crack of a sniper rifle and saw a Latern Metal Head fall to the ground, choking in its own blood. She smirked when she knew who killed the Latern. Sard. The sniper was proving to be quite the allie as Metal Heads attacked the city. Dutch hid behind a van as a horde of Centurian and Guardian Metal Heads ran into the street. He cocked his shotgun before he took aim.

Sard took aim as a Centurian got close to Dutch. Whispering something, she fired her weapon. She watched as dark blood splattered across the ground. No sooner did she kill the Centurian did Dutch engaged into combat. She watched Dutch before squeezing the trigger. The bullet went through a Guardian's Skull Gem before resting into another's shield.

Dutch shot each Metal Head efficiently. Never wasting a shot, only firing when he knew it would kill. He ducked as a Centurian tried to take out his head only to watch as a fist exploded from the Centurian's skull, Skull Gem being crushed under the hand. Dutch grinned when he saw Yanzare stare emotionlessly at the corpse that was the Centurian.

"Fucking idiots" Yanzare growled before he spun on his heel and shouted at the Metal Heads. "So you think Klog and Brot are doing this for you? Well guess what, I was like you until they betrayed me for their own gain."

When his words only provoked the Metal Heads to attack, he smirked. He and Dutch looked at each other before they tore through the advances on them. Sard shot each of the more wild card Metal Heads as the man and Metal Head fought together. She snarled when she saw Yanzare get knocked back by a Guardian's shield. She may not remember much but she certainly remembered some of her feelings towards Yanzare.

Dutch ducked underneath a strike from one of the Centurians before he unloaded two rounds into its back. Soon it was him, Yanzare, Sard, a very intelligent Centurian and a very protective Guardian. Both the Centurian and Guardian looked at each other before the blood and body parts of the fallen Metal Heads all gravitated towards the Centurian. The Guardian held the shield close so that neither the two close to him or Sard could land a shot on his allie or himself.

As the shield was lifted, there stood a new Metal Head. This one had the shield and gun staff of the Centurian, the size of the Guardian and the colours and armour playing of a mix of the two. The Skull Gem glowed faintly at the Metal Head's chest. The three stopping the Metal Heads stared in horror as they reached a conclusion. This thing was the Centurian and had absorbed the dead remains of its former comrades.

"Yanzare" the Metal Head snarled before it kicked the Metal Head in question.

"You fuck" Sard screamed before she released heavy sniper fire upon the Metal Head attackers.

"Sard, I got this" Yanzare called before he rushed forward and snatched Dutch's shotgun before he spun around the Guardian's shield.

He jumped and spun in the air before a deafening boom of the shotgun could be heard. Yanzare landed as the Skull Gem exploded on the Guardian Metal Head. Dark Eco flooded the gutters before Yanzare turned to the new Metal Head. He snarled before he shot the Skull Gem of the shocked Metal Head.

"Fuckwit" Yanzare snarled before he walked up to Dutch. "Too much recoil in your shotgun. Other than that, best shotgun I've used, modded and unmodded."

_~Rip-Off Church~_

Klog sat alone in a tree. He watched as the nuns and priests of the Rip-Off Church prepared for battle. He laughed as he spied a young nun fumble with a rocket launcher. If there was one thing he would miss about humans, it would be their flaws. The Metal Head soon spotted his target, Sister Yolanda. He took aim with his sniper rifle and edged his finger to the trigger.

"Bastard" a voice screamed before Klog blocked an attack from behind.

"Caitlyn, good to see you again" Klog laughed as he threw away the two pieces of weaponry that was his old rifle.

"The name you call me is my nickname. You shall never call me by my true name ever again, ya bastard" his attacker snarled before lunging forward.

"Fine, good to see you again, Her" Klog responded.

The woman only screamed before she threw Klog out of the tree line and into the path of the Rip-Off Church road. Members of the Rip-Off Church as well as the members of the criminal underworld stopped their trucks and cars as soon as they saw the Metal Head climb to his feet.

"Everyone get the fuck back. This fuck is mine" Her screamed as she jumped from the tree line and sent a punch into Klog's face.

"Finally, some action" Klog darkly chuckled before he rushed forward.

Her kicked up dust before attacking Klog. She blocked Klog's right hook before she countered with her own attack. Klog kicked Her's gut before she could land her left jab. Her grabbed one of her knives and drove it into Klog's chest. She twisted it to release the Eco from the blade. Klog stared at the blade before laughing.

"Thanks for the boost, dumb whore of a bitch" he laughed before he punched Her into a tree.

Before anything else could be done. Klog was out of the area. Her pushed herself free of the tree before limping up to the church. There she met with Sister Yolanda, Eda and Rico. She sat down before she spoke.

"Klog got away" she sighed as she pulled out a Green Eco med pack. "He broke a few ribs but I should be fine in the next half hour. Mind if I stay here for that half hour?"

_~Shenhua~_

Now to say Shenhua was in trouble was an understatement. The Taiwanese woman had found herself alone, without back up, without a way of communicating she needed back up and surrounded by sixty odd Rapid Gunner Metal Heads. She looked at each one with a little worry in her eyes.

"Yo, ya' ugly bastards, come here" all the Metal Heads and Shenhua heard someone shout.

"Sig" Shenhua shouted with new found hope.

"And your friends" Sig responded before firing a shot from his Peace Keeper.

The charging shot was followed up by the revving of a chainsaw and a classic Lotten speech. Shenhua grinned when she heard her allies had come back for her. She grabbed her kukri and began carving her way through the Metal Heads. She heard a chainsaw next to her and saw Sawyer grinning at the Metal Heads being mutilated by her chainsaw.

"Aw, you come back" Shenhua smiled at her gothic allie.

"I help my friends" Sawyer replied, her voice with the ever present robotic tinge to it.

Shenhua stared at the smaller girl before smiling. She turned to face the oncoming horde of Metal Heads. They ran at the horde and became to tare through the Metal Head numbers. The Metal Heads did not stand a chance against the team of four. In the end, the four stood in front of a pile of dead Metal Heads. Shenhua and Sig became to laugh and talk about how easy these ones were compared to the newer versions. The other two just shrugged and walked next to the laughing pair, until they heard laughing. The four turned to see four Metal Heads. Sig and Shenhua recognised two of the four Metal Heads as a Guardian and a Lantern. The other two were something different.

One looked like a giant mole with metal plates over its legs, back and face. The Skull Gem was located behind three metal curves, obviously protection to the weak point. The other Metal Head stood almost at the height Metal Gawara stood before his death. It looked human enough but the Skull Gem on its forehead and its height prevented that along with its typical Metal Head colouring.

"Looky here brothers. We got four humans for four of us" the Guardian chuckled, staring at the four with a glare.

"It would seem Klog and Brot have done us right" the Latern hissed.

"I may not see but I can smell their fear" the mole sniffed before licking its lips.

"I wonder what they taste like" the giant Metal Head questioned before having its head blown to pieces.

"You three want to join him" Sig snarled.

"The Titan is dead. Like we ca-" the Latern shrugged before meeting two bullets to the Skull Gem.

"Was that a cool cut off" Lotten asked his partners.

"Could've been better, but still perfectly timed" the Guardian answered before blocking a shot from Sig's Peace Keeper.

"I'm getting them" the mole sneered before borrowing into the ground. The road lifted up a little as the mole like Metal Head tunnelled below. As it burst through the ground, it was met by Sawyer's chainsaw. "Oh fuck!"

"The Guardian is all yours. Have fun" Sig chuckled before he, Lotten and Sawyer backed away from Shenhua.

"What the fuck you looking at" Shenhua snapped.

"A Chinglish bitch I want to kill" the Guardian smiled as it stared at Shenhua.

"You want to die" Shenhua threatened the Guardian.

"Like I would be scared of y-" the Guardian laughed before being beheaded by Shenhua.

"You talk too much. You bigger dumbass than dumbass" Shenhua said rather unimpressed with the Guardian's lack of a fight.

"Let's go. The others are having trouble all over the place" Sawyer ordered as she remembered the radio call to all humans and their allies.

_~Jak~_

Jak watched as Mister Chang's men helped with getting rid of all the Metal Heads attacking their section of the city. He wasn't really needed there at that moment but something told him he would be needed very soon. Daxter scurried up to his place on his shoulder. Jak looked at the Otsel with a questioning look.

"We got a problem. Metalpedes coming this way. They're the ones in the Wastelands. There is about twenty of 'em" Daxter puffed as he caught his breath.

"This should be fun" Jak smirked before equipping his morph gun's Vulcan Fury mode.

"That won't do Jak" Daxter reminded Jak.

"Than this mod" Jak laughed, changing the gun to its Super Nova mode. "Only got enough Dark Eco for six shots. Best make them count."

The rumbling of the ground and the shaking of the buildings told the hero of Haven City that the Metalpedes had arrived. As Jak took aim for the spot that he suspected a bunch of the Metalpedes to jump from, Mister Chang's men looked at him in worry. As soon as the first Metalpede appeared, Jak fired. The shot hit its mark as soon as seven more Metalpedes appeared along side the first. The gangsters cheered as all the Metalpedes to burst through the ground laid on the ground as corpses. As soon as they exploded into Dark Eco, the other twelve Metalpedes decided now was time for their appearance. Some burst from the large crater the dead eight created, some crashed through some buildings and one thought it was a good idea to burst forth from the ground under the gangsters.

"Well shit" Daxter grunted as Jak killed the group to think it was wise to appear where the first eight died.

"You said it Dax" Jak growled, killing three of the five building crashing Metalpedes.

"Want some help" the duo and surviving gangsters heard a voice laugh.

They all turned their heads to see Mister Chang, Gleheca, Balalaika, Boris and the rest of Hotel Moscow. Gleheca gave the group of surviving defenders a smirk. Jak and Daxter recognised the type of smirk it was, a smirk that said 'we got this' with anything being said.

"By all means" Jak cockily laughed, allowing the new arrivals to have some fun.

"Let's do it" Mister Chang grinned.

"Move out" Balalaika ordered her men.

"The red Metalpede is mine" Gleheca grunted as he ran towards the Metalpede to burst from the ground under the gangsters.

"Thanks for arriving" Jak smiled.

"I kind of don't want Angeloca nuking the city" Mister Chang replied as he shot out the eye of one of the Metalpedes.

"Good point" Jak nodded.

"Wait! He has a nuke" Balalaika shouted, clearly terrified for the safety of her men.

"Yeah, he essentially does" Jak shrugged before a loud crash could be heard behind them.

"Got him" Gleheca shouted as he held the head of the red Metalpede.

"That leaves this one" Balalaika growled as she walked up to the larger Metal Head.

The Metalpede roared at her before being abruptly slapped by the woman. Everyone watched as this exchange happened in shock. One, this wasn't expected. Two, Balalaika slapped a Metalpede. And three, she began to scold the Metalpede before firing her handgun at the Skull Gem several times. She calmly walked back to the large group of men before the Metal Head could fall to the ground.

"Remind me not to piss her off" Daxter whispered towards Jak.

"Sir, a message was just sent out. It's from Nig and Poi. They've asked for assistance by the pier for the Lagoon Company" a member of the Triad informed the higher ups.

"Let's go" Jak ordered as he marched towards the ocean.

_~Nig and Poi~_

"Hey, you having fun yet Nig" Poi asked as both he and his brother mowed down the forces of the Metal Heads attacking Roanapur.

"Not really. This is boring and all the people I can tease are either dead or have fucked off somewhere" Nig replied as he leaned on his gun staff.

"Can anybody hear me" a voice on the brother's radio asked in a frantic tone.

"What's their problem" Poi asked, walking over to listen in on the radio.

"Anxiety maybe" Nig shrugged as he joined his brother.

"This is Nig and Poi. We are requesting backup at the pier. The Lagoon Company's pier is being over taken by advancing enemy Metal Heads. Just, hurry the fuck up so we can live" the voice requested over the radio.

"Why the fuck would someone pretend to be us? Clearly they should know we are far to skilled in twin combat to have our area overrun by the enemy" Nig questioned.

"Because it is a trap. I know this is going to sound crazy but what if we purposely had to face that large horde that wiped out our team? Clearly Klog and Brot think that they killed us and that in turn allows them to pretend to be us. Everyone goes to our 'position' and are abruptly wiped out from existence" Poi answered.

"And if we send a message saying that it is a trap, they would think we were Klog and Brot trying to drive them away from us" Nig growled as he realised what Poi was saying.

_~Lagoon Copany Pier~_

Everyone who got the message was able to make it to the pier all arrived in time to see... Nothing. The pier was untouched, the rebuilt warehouse in front of the building showed no signs of battle. Everyone looked around in confusion. Surely Nig and Poi told them the truth over the radio? They all heard running behind them. Turning, they saw the brothers running up to them.

"It's a fucking trap" Nig shouted as he and Poi ran into the large group.

"Klog and Brot... Faked being us... In an attempt... To kill you" Poi wheezed as he caught his breath.

"And you couldn't fucking tell us on the radio" Revy snarled as she saw the brothers.

"You would've thought we were Klog and Beot trying to drive you away from helping your allies" Nig hissed, grabbing Revy's shoulder and digging his claws into her skin, not enough to cause bleed but enough to have it hurt.

"He isn't wrong" Jak shrugged as he thought it over.

"Always trust the twins to figure out the plan" the group heard the familiar voice of Klog snarl from above.

"I'm surprised this many of you were available to come and help the twins. Oh well, just makes this all the more exciting" the voice of Brot laughed as he jumped down from the building just across the street from the warehouse.

"Let me see who came. Jak, Daxter, Revy, Dutch, Kate, Yanzare, Sard, Nig, Poi, Kate, Shenwhore, Lotton, Sig, Sawyer, Caitlyn or shoulder I say Her, Angeloca, Kat, Mister Chang, Balalaika, Boris, members of the Hong Kong Triad, members of Hotel Moscow, Eda, Roberta, basically everybody came! How grand is that" Klog cackled as he stared down at all his foes.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" Nig shouted before Klog dived at him.

"You say that with such confidence. Too bad it is the reverse" Klog replied with a feral grin.

Everyone watched as one of Klog's wings went through Nig's abdomen. The Metal Head coughed up blood before the top half of his abdomen as well as all body parts above fell forward and the lower half fell backwards. The Metal Head's hands fell to the ground, splattering blood on the ground beneath him.

"Anyone else think they can kill us" Brot asked the shocked team.

"No, well, that is disappointing" Klog grinned sadistically before rushing towards Revy with ungodly speed.

The sudden rush towards the gunner was followed up by splattering blood and screams of pain.

**A/N. Nice little cliffhanger in my opinion. Now, yes I know this shorter than one might expect with the accidental delay but that was my fault. I got too distracted that I honestly almost forgot that I was writing some FanFictions. Now, there is a review I would like to reply to.**

**Towards reviewer TheDandyMan, I appreciate your criticism. I know that my grammar in stories isn't one hundred percent perfect but I just roll with that. As for spelling, that one is a little difficult to help seeing as there a few words that are spelt one way in one country (so color in the United States of America and other countries that spell the same as the USA) is spelt differently in another (colour in places like the United Kingdom and most of the other English speaking countries) both are the same word just a different spelling. With that in mind, I know I'm not that great of a speller myself but I use the United Kingdom and the Australian way (yes, Australia has a bit of a different way of spelling as the United Kingdom but is still fairly similar) of spelling seeing as I live in Australia. As for choice of words, yeah... Don't have a way of replying to that. As for Revy being a little OOC for showing too much emotion, the writing style that I'm comfortable with tends to have characters that don't show much emotion to show a significant amount. As for Kate going towards the OC god mode... Yeah, honestly I hadn't realised how close she was to being that... Thank you for pointing that out for me.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N. Okay, by the time this chapter comes out, school would have started back up. That is why this one will take so long because of that, as well as any other pieces of bullshit that pop up. Okay, time for the story. To the story.**

Chapter 44: Traitor

The sight of Klog crashing into the ground followed by his screams were enough for anybody to cover their eyes and shut out the sound. All but Brot and his sadistic smile. Blood sprayed across the ground and all over Revy. Everyone stared at Brot in shock as Klog struggled to get to his knees. The Metal Head cackled as he watched Klog fail and the enemy all staring at him in shock.

"You all honestly thought I was helping Klog? That is too good. All this time I was working for my own benefit. Sorry Klog, but the deal is off. And, I have a nuke in the city. Find it, I don't blow up the city! Can't find it in six hours, I blow up the city... Then fuck up your corpses if they haven't been vaporised" Brot cackled with a sing song voice before running away.

"Get back here traitor" Klog snarled as he managed to get to his feet.

"Klog, you, me, talk, now" Her snapped at the injured Metal Head.

"We all know wh-" Klog began before he was met with a bullet to his Skull Gem.

"Good talk" Her commented as she placed her gun back in its hoister.

"Well done Caitlyn, you just killed the one Metal Head with a better understanding of Brot than any of us" Kate snarled.

"Don't call me Caitlyn, Kate" Her snarled through gritted teeth.

"Your real name is Caitlyn" Dutch questioned.

"Yes, happy" Her growled. "Now, back to the problem at hand. We got a nuke in the city and god knows how many Metal Heads. We need to find that bomb before Brot detonates it."

"We split up into teams. Each of us goes and searches a section of the city. Everybody, get ready, this is going to take a portion of our time" Kate ordered before explaining who goes with who and where they searched.

All in all, the plan was simple. Teams of three or four would go to sections of the city and try to find the bomb. Revy was feeling okay with her part of the plan since she was with three of the best. Jak, Kate and Angeloca. The four of them were the best in their fields. Revy with her shooting. Jak with his power... Okay, it was mainly for Light and Dark. Kate because of her ability to adapt to any form of combat it required. Angeloca was picked for their group because of his knowledge of each Metal Head after spending an unknown amount of time living with them.

"So, where are we looking" Revy asked.

"Who said we were looking for the nuke? We are heading straight to Brot and taking him out ourselves. You got a problem with that" Kate chuckled as she pointed towards the ocean.

"Brot is a coward at best. That is why he had betrayed everyone who has ever worked with him. Seeing as the ocean is the most open area and also the only way out worlds can be connected, he will head there so that he can easily escape back to his home world, gain control of the Metal Heads and attack all human cities since there is nobody really around to protect them" Angeloca explained, tightening the blindfold over his eyes. "And if he fails at that, he will switch sides once again."

"Sounds like he needs his priorities straight" Jak smirked.

"Unfortunately, his only priority is himself. He cares about nothing and no one but himself" Kate sighed.

"So we just charge in and fuck him up. Sounds like a plan" Revy grinned sadistically.

"Question is, will he keep his word" Angeloca replied with a light growl to his voice.

"Do we have a way of getting to him" Jak asked the three with him.

"You bet we do" Kate grinned as she eyed a boat two hundred metres away from the pier.

The team of four were soon out in the water. They sped over the ocean as small waves lapted against the sides of the small boat they 'borrowed' from some merchant in Roanapur. Each looked out in the four main directions. Revy was west. Jak was east. Angeloca was south. Kate was north. They scanned the ocean for any sign that Brot was there. Jak shouted when he saw a large oil cargo ship sitting idly, facing Roanapur and not moving.

"Angeloca, you see any life on that ship" Kate asked the blinded Metal Head.

"Yeah, two humans. One female, one male. There is also a Metal Head, exactly the same shape and build as Brot. This is where they are hiding out. These humans clearly are the ones to set up that nuke" Angeloca answered, turning to face Kate.

"Take out the humans then take out Brot. You all got that" Kate questioned once she got her information.

"Yeah, but first we need some type of code or something that will allow us to deactivate the nuke" Revy growled once she replied to her childhood friend.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it" Jak nodded when he saw both Kate and Angeloca preparing to attack the ship.

The team of four got up close to the larger ship. They wanted to be as silent as possible. Silently making their way up to the deck, the four listened for the three already aboard. Once on the deck, the team of four crept up towards the bridge of the ship. There Revy cocked her Cutlasses, Kate prepared her rifle, Angeloca popped his knuckles and Jak turned his Morph Gun into it's Scatter Gun form. The team gave each other a nod before breaching the door. The three occupants of the room jumped when the door was sent flying out of the bridge windows.

"Nuke codes, now" Kate ordered once spotting the surprised Brot.

"There are no codes" the Metal Head shrugged. "The nuke can only be disarmed by cutting one of the twenty coloured wires."

"Than tell us which wire to cut, mother fucker" Revy snarled.

"No" the Metal Head plainly answered.

"Tell us" Jak ordered, shooting his Scatter Gun into the ceiling once.

"Shut up! You imbe-" the man snapped before having Kate deliver a bullet to his skull.

"Tell us Brot" Kate ordered coldly.

"He had it. He was the one who designed the nuke. He was the one with the wire" the woman cackled.

"You fucking cunt" Revy sneered.

"I prefer traitor" Brot mockingly bowed.

"Stand up" Angeloca ordered with a cold edge to his voice.

"Okay" Brot beamed before he complied with the order.

"Both of you, over there" Jak ordered, pointing towards the corner.

The woman and the Metal Head both followed this order and stood in the corner of the room Jak had pointed towards. The Metal Head had a cocky grin on his face. The woman glared coldly at the four to take her and her partner prisoner. This hateful glare was cut off by an unexpected question.

"Any of you good at catch" Brot questioned.

"Don't start being a fuck Brot" Kate snarled, searching for any clues on how to disarm the nuke.

"Can you please answer this question. If you do, I promise to shut up and stop bugging you while you fruitlessly search for a disarmament clue" Brot pleaded.

"Yes, we are all good at catch. Now shut the fuck up" Revy snapped.

"Okay. Just one more thing" Brot lightly chuckled.

"What is it" Angeloca questioned.

"Catch" Brot shouted before grabbing his partner by the throat and throwing her towards the group of four, his fist bloodied and her jugular ripped out.

The Metal Head fled before anyone could truly react to his sudden attack. Everyone watched in horror as the woman drowned in her own blood. Hey knew Brot was insane but straight up killing his own partner without a second thought was truly disturbing. Kate screamed in rage before running after Brot, intent on killing the psychopath.

"You two follow Kate, I'm going to disarm the nuke" Angeloca ordered, beginning his task quickly.

Looking at each other, Revy and Jak chased their enraged teammate and psychopathic Metal Head. They followed the sounds of fighting between the two down towards a large storage room filled with empty crates as well as destroyed machinery. The two walked throughout the storage room, hoping to find their teammate. They did find her, but she was more or less sent flying into them. The trio stood to see Brot lash out with a heavy kick to Revy's side. The force from the kick sent the smaller woman sprawling against the far wall with a broken rib or two.

"You mother fucker" Kate screamed, lashing out with a downward punch, not rowdy missing the Metal Head. She was then kicked in the face by Brot, being sent into the ceiling from the kick. "Fuck!"

Jak soon allowed Dark to gain control. There was no way in hell he was going to fight this psychopath without a little Dark Eco. When Dark saw Brot, he lashed out with a wild swipe to the left with his claws. He managed to hit the Metal Head, but much to his surprise, he was sent flying by a palm to the face. All three humans stood with pained grunts. Each was critically injured but neither wanted Brot to win. Neither wanted Brot to succeed.

"Come get me, ya cunts" Brot snarled, getting ready to fight.

"How about I get you" a voice shouted.

All four occupants whipped their heads to see Angeloca in the air, staring down at Brot. The two Metal Heads stared at each other before they attacked each other. The injured three watched as the Metal Heads battles in a vicious form that even had Dark choking back vomit. Soon the two split and stared each other down. Brot just chuckled before getting into a relaxed posture.

"Looks like I'm out matched. Wait, I have friends. Say hello, brothers" the Metal Head chuckled before three more Metal Heads appeared.

Each of the Metal Heads looked like Brot but lacked his charismatic smile. All four Brots stared at the four opponents. The four heroes glared back, ready to kill each and every single one of the Brots. The eight continued like this for a good three more minutes before Angeloca spoke.

"The nuke has been disarmed. But I am going to need destroy him and this place to confirm my disarmament" Angeloca informed.

"The weapon" Kate questioned.

"The weapon" the Metal Head responded.

"Let's give them hell" Revy snarled.

"Agreed" Dark growled, extending his claws even more.

"So be it" Brot chuckled before he and the other seven occupants charged at each other.

It was a fight doomed from the start for the defenders of the two worlds. Only Angeloca stood a chance against the Brots due to him not being injured prior to the fight. The original Brot and Angeloca swung punches, kicks and fired their weapons at each other with incredible speed. Revy was barely holding her own against one of the three new Brots, barely dodging and barely hitting her opponent. Kate grunted each time she or her opponent landed a hit on each other. She wasn't use to close quarters combat like Brot and the others. Dark was having the most success out of the three injured. He used his claws to dig into his Brot's flesh, splattering blood everywhere. However, each time he did manage to dig his claws in, the Brot lookalike would land several heavy but quick punches to his chest and abdomen. That was when Kate suggested something.

"Dark, use a Dark Strike" she shouted, kicking her Brot into Revy's and Dark's respectively.

"Burn in hell mother fuckers" Dark snarled before sending the orb of Dark Eco into the three Brots.

"Now the big one" Revy growled, turning to face the original Brot and Angeloca.

That was when she and the other injured two saw the disk hanging by Angeloca's hip. The literal nuke from the time of the Precursors. All three stepped back when they saw how close in had been to destroying them all. All three knew what was to come but didn't believe it to be. Until Angeloca spoke, confirming their fears.

"Get out of here and get to Roanapur. I'll hold him off" the Metal Head barked, receiving a kick to his chest.

Complying, the three regretfully left their allie. They ran towards the boat they 'borrowed' from Roanapur. The three ran and started up the boat. They knew exactly what Angeloca was planning and they knew it was the only way with the amount of time they had. The trio watched as the ship got smaller and smaller over the horizon. By now, Dark had reverted back to Dark and was holding his ribs. Revy was laying on the floor, injured from her fight worst than the other two. Kate stood and steered the boat back to the port.

Angeloca grunted as he received a kick to back of his head. He could sense that the trio of humans were gone from blast range. He gritted his teeth as he was kicked in the face, breaking several bones and cracking his facial armour. He grunted when he got back to his feet, dark blood dripping down his face. He grabbed the disk from his side and placed in on the ground in front of him.

"See you in hell, Brot" he growled, stomping on the orb in the centre of the disk.

"So be it, mother fu-" Brot snarled before he and Angeloca were caught in the blinding white light of the explosion.

Revy and Jak watched as just over the horizon there was a large ball of white. There was no way that either Brot or Angeloca were going to survive that. The duo looked at each other before returning to see steam and smoke rising from the ocean they left behind.

"Poor Angeloca" Revy commented.

"He made the call and sacrificed himself for the good of both our words. I say that he is a true hero, regardless of his origins" Kate sighed, visibly saddened by the death of the Metal Head.

"A true hero" Jak smiled.

The trio arrived in Roanapur to see buildings smouldering, people walking around, shouting any enemy Metal Heads they saw and the remaining Deformed Battalion helping with repairs. Then they saw Her, Dutch and Torn turn to greet them as they got off the boat. That was when they realised Angeloca wasn't amongst them.

"Where is Angeloca" Her questioned.

"He died sacrificing himself so that Brot no longer could fight us. He used the disk against Brot, destroying them both and anything within a twenty kilometre radius. He went out at his own accord" Jak informed with a grim expression plastered on his face.

"Well, at least he died doing something he wanted to do, defending his allies" Torn commented with a sad smile.

Later that night, everyone to defend Roanapur were in the Yellow Flag, each drinking to their hearts' content. They would never forget Angeloca's sacrifice for them all. They would never forget the men and women that laid down their lives to protect the two groups of humanity against the Metal Heads. They would never forget the sacrifice the Deformed Battalion gave to protect a species that was not their own. They toasted the dead, congratulated the living and honoured the heroes. However, the next morning was not as cheerful.

Revy woke with a pounding headache. She rubbed her head as she got up to get changed into her usual attire. She looked over to her drawers to see a Skull Gem resting on it. She remembered that she received it from Yanzare when he took Klog's Skull Gem. She walked out of her room and made her way towards the pier. There, she saw all of the 'elves' and Defirmed Battlion leaving for their homeworld. She said her goodbyes to each of them before watching the Freedom League and the Deformed Battlion leave. Roanapur was rebuilt, the Metal Heads defeated and peace was with the two worlds.

"Revy, goodbye" the gunner heard from her left.

There stood Kate and Her with their weapons on their backs. The two of them were about to leave for a boat. Revy felt tears fall from her eyes as she watched her childhood friend and Her leave. She waved them off before the duo left. She sighed once this was done, she saw a quick flash of white light. Her thoughts went straight to either the Precursors and Angeloca's sacrifice. She turned to see one of the three Precursors standing there. No words were said before she saw the Precursor sending white veins towards everyone in Roanapur and possibly everywhere else. She felt light headed. By the time the veins had faded away, Revy was out cold on the ground, along with everyone else, except for two very fortunate women.

"Good work, Precursors" one of the two women smirked.

"No one but you and us should know the truth" the second chuckled.

These two were Kate and Her, staring at the work of the Precursors. They knew the danger of having so many know about the two worlds. So did the Precursors. No one should know from either world but them and the Precursors. No one.

**A/N. And that's the end of the story. Not my best ending but certainly not my worst. I hope you enjoyed the adventure. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. If you want me to do a sequel for this, do tell me. If I have enough people ask for one, I'll begin work on it. As for now, ciao.**

**Sincerely, with kind words, your friend, IDRF**


End file.
